Though Time and Space Separate Us
by hime-chan
Summary: Chp 24 finally up! The first battle between Fanelia and Genduta has ended in stalemate. Fanelia's leader, Van Fanel, has recovered and is ready again for battle. However, the enemy has a new plan. What will result be?
1. Regrets

Hey pe-puls!(^.~) First chapter. Oh, I must warn you, this story is kinda depressing. Don't blame me; we just finished up a unit on depression in English and I'm hung up on it. Enjoy! 

Chapter 1-   
**Regrets** Hitomi Kanzaki shifted her weight from her left foot to her right as she waited for the bus to take her home to arrive. She had just finished her run for today. It was 5:30, the earliest that Yukari would let them leave(until she was satisfied that they had sweat enough), and the sun was just setting. Hitomi sighed. Track practice was getting so repetitive. Lean forward in preparation, bang goes the gun, sprint toward the finish line, and cross it with a victory yell. She almost wanted to quit, but Yukari would be disappointed, plus the team needed her. There was no point in denying it, but Hitomi won most of those trophies and medals hanging up in her school, making it famous throughout urban Japan.   
  
But Hitomi did not run for the school prestige. Of course, it was fun for awhile to win those matches, but it was only the high feeling before she felt low again. It was the puzzlement of everyone, her mother, her friends, and the general public, why was Hitomi Kanzaki depressed? She had it all; beauty, brains, a good figure, all the things society valued, and yet she couldn't seem to cheer up. Nothing seemed to interest her anymore, not school, her friends, shopping, readings, boys, tarot readings, not even the track team.   
  
"Maybe I don't stay on the track team for Yukari's sake, but for my own." Hitomi thought to herself, as the bus lumbered its way to her side and she got on. She chose a seat near the back, away from everyone, so she could think. People were worried about her; a bright girl like her with an English scholarship, meaning a chance to go to a foreign country, and enough merit to go into professional running, in the Olympics, she was depressed? Why? No one could understand it, making Hitomi feel even more alone. _They wouldn't understand anyway._   
  
She wanted to talk to someone, like Yukari, but she had her own life. She and Amano-sempai would get married once they were established in their careers. It didn't seem so long ago that he had placed the ring on her finger, at a party last winter at Hitomi's own house. Hitomi had seen them do it, on her patio overlooking the roofs and trees, late while everyone had been sleeping and she had been putting away dishes. She had cried, of course, but the tears did not last long. Her mother had found her, red eyed and faced, much later. She had called a therapist when Hitomi could not explain the reason for her tears. Hitomi went a few times, but it didn't seem to help. She just couldn't tell what was upsetting her. She didn't feel suicidal, she just had the feeling that... she couldn't feel anymore. Yukari often commented that she laughed less and less every day; if she won a trophy for the school, she took it with a dry 'thank you' , and even when she was sad, she didn't cry.   
  
And now she sat on the bus, wondering over her feelings. _'I feel like if I stop, everything will catch up to me, my guilt at worrying my loved ones, my tears, my problems, everything. And everyone. So I keep moving.' _Hitomi had joined the various activities other than track, even things she previously hated, like a sewing club, and things she had never even heard of, like basket weaving. Once one was done, she packed up and headed off to the next activity.   
  
"Slow down, Hitomi!" her mother often said to her. But Hitomi could not stop. _Keep going,_ she often thought. _Keep moving, no one will catch me now. If I keep busy, no one will notice anything is wrong._ Unfortunately, people did notice that something was wrong. She decided she would go on that scholarship, that way she could do her own thing without everyone there to make a fuss.   
  
Hitomi sat on the bus, pondering her swiftly made decision. He watched over me. I told him I was all right. She thought. But did I believe it myself? Perhaps it was the swift transition from one world to another that caused her depression. Gaea and her people were so beautiful, but she made the decision to come back to this grey planet. That was one of her decisions and it caused her much pain; would this decision to go to America cause as much?   
  
_There is nothing for me here, maybe there will be there. _She gazed out the window as her reflection spun around with the blur of the motion of the bus. Soon she would reach home, have dinner with her mother, rush over to violin practice, then fencing class, on to swim team and home again, trying to squeeze in time to do her homework.   
  
"Mom?" she called into the house, as she removed her shoes. As she set her bag on the table, she saw a note on the refrigerator. She pulled it off and scanned it quickly.   
_Hitomi, I'm going to run a little late at the office tonight. Hopefully I'll be back by nine. Supper's in the fridge._   
_ See you, Love Mom_

  
She crumpled up the note and tossed into the bin. Actually, she was glad to have the house to herself, even if it wouldn't be for long, she had to run. Quickly, she grabbed a romaine lettuce and prepared to make a salad. As she stripped the plump, wet leaves, she heard the sound of thunder. Glancing out the window, she saw that large drops were falling to the ground like bullets. Hitomi quickly ran over, shutting the open windows. She finished preparing her salad, quickly eating it.   
  
Softly in the background, the radio was play an old tune, the kind she liked. Its lyrics spoke of partings between lovers. Hitomi listened for awhile but she just didn't want to hear it then. It used to cheer her up when she thought of him, of... Van... but now she couldn't think of him. At first, it was often... in school, at home, at track practice, in the shower,... anywhere, she imagined him, his wings spread wide, wrapping around her, protecting her. Those ages ago, her heart had ached to be with him, even for a moment, but he was too far away and he no longer visited her, not even in her dreams. Why had he abandoned her so suddenly? Not that it mattered. The pains in her heart had vanished as well. She no longer cried at nights for him, but rather she seemed to have lost her feelings for him. At times, she could not even recall his name. To Hitomi, absence did not make the heart grow fonder, but rather made her forget. She would rather have it that way, because she knew that she wouldn't see him again.   
  
But it was so hard to forget. _Forget him,_ her mind always told her, _Forget him. You don't love him really. You're just hungry for companionship._ Perhaps that was all. Van had never said he had loved her back, so he must have, being King of Fanelia, already married a gorgeous princess, maybe he even had children. Who knows how much time has already passed on Gaea. Hitomi moved her salad around in her bowl, not feeling hungry anymore. But she ate it anyway, not wanting to waste good food. She wondered what Van was having for dinner, and all the people in Fanelia as well. She had left the country while it was being rebuilt, so it was probably very dependant on other countries for food. Hitomi held her head in her hand. That song was making her think about something she would never see again. She had to turn it off. So Hitomi stood up and reached out to turn off the radio, but the song was already over. A news report came on immediately after the song was over. '-A freak thunderstorm has suddenly started up in the Tokyo area, residents are asked to stay inside as lightning has been spotted several times in the last hour-' Hitomi listened as the announcer listed off several cancellations, among them her violin practice, fencing class, and her swimming practice. Hitomi nearly panicked. Now she would have no where to go tonight. Idleness made her edgy. Now what would she do with the rest of the evening? She paced around, cursing the weather for messing up her plans. Then an idea hit her. She would surprise her mother by cleaning up the house! Smiling at her good idea, which would keep her busy and help her mother out, she set to work. She cleaned her dishes, vacuumed all the rooms, mopped the kitchen and bathroom, dusted, put things away, took out the garbage, sorted through magazines and other old things, then finished her homework, until... she could do no more. It was eight-thirty and Hitomi Kanzaki had nothing to do. She lay in her room, staring up at the ceiling. She rolled over on her bed and lay on her stomach, clutching her pillow.   
  
As she did, she felt something underneath. Pulling it out, she found her Tarot Cards! She had given up fortune telling when she came back from Gaea, but she just couldn't bring herself to throw out her cards then. _Well,_ she thought now, _I should have_. They mostly caused pain and suffering for the people on Gaea. But it wasn't just the cards. It was her own decisions that brought about these fates, not the cards' predictions.   
  
However, Hitomi got out her cards and shuffled them idly in her hands. They were all there; the Tower, the Fool, the King,... the Lover. She stopped on this one, gazing at the figures holding hands. The ends of Hitomi's mouth lifted very slightly as she looked upon the card. Could he see her right now? She wondered. Sometimes... she wished she could see him as well...   
  
Just then, a gust of wind blew the cards out of Hitomi's hand and scattered them around the floor. Hitomi looked over at the window, the curtains flapping wildly in the wind, rain spilling in. She was sure she had closed the window in her room too; how did that happen? Quickly, Hitomi ran over and closed it, with difficulty, and turned back to pick up her scattered cards. She checked to see if they were all there. They all were. Sighing with unexplained relief, she set them under her pillow again when she froze. The Lover Card. She had not seen it. Hitomi fumbled through the deck but it was not there. She checked the floor and when she could not find it, she looked toward the window as the thunder sounded outside. Had her card floated outside? Hitomi stood up and, against her good judgement, opened the window and looked around. The rain soaked her body and the wind breathed wildly in her face. With that and the night sky combined, it was impossible to see. She closed the window. Who cares? It was only a card. But Hitomi was afraid to lose it. The figures inside it represented Van and herself, and she didn't want to forget, ever.   
  
Hitomi got on her raincoat, taking the rest of the deck with her to put away the Lover Card once she found it. She wandered around on the sidewalk, using the nearby streetlight to check around for it. When she finally stood up, she was soaked to the bone, despite her raincoat. The rain mingled with her long awaited tears over her departure from Gaea, and she sobbed, shaking violently from the cold and her restrained emotions. And she couldn't stop. It wasn't just the card. It was her long separation from the planet that had so stitched itself to her heart. How long has it been? Finally Hitomi counted, on her shaky fingers, the months that had gone by since she had been on Gaea. She was shocked when she reached twelve months- one year. One year?! It couldn't have been that long.   
  
Yet it was. She was in Grade 12 now and she dimly remembered celebrating her seventeenth birthday recently. Hitomi leaned against the streetlight. _No wonder people knew about how I was acting._ She thought. _So much time has gone by since I came back._   
  
As she gazed at the sidewalk, she saw a piece of paper float by. The card? She leapt in its direction, falling headfirst into the mud. The card continued to float away as Hitomi got to her feet and chased after it. She ran off the sidewalk, yet she could still see the card even in the dark. That was odd. She ran down the street, under lamps which briefly illuminated the runaway card. Then something really strange happened. The card, carried by the wind, took a sharp turn down the alley directly in front of Hitomi. She stopped; that was not a good sign. An object obtaining a mind of its own, or was it that the wind? Maybe she should just go back home. It was only a card, she thought once again.   
  
No, she really wanted that card back. Her mind made up, she took a step toward the alley. At that very moment, she was overcome with a murderous vision. She saw a man in a dark robe, unsheathing a long rapier from underneath his simple attire, stepping up to a young man, kneeling on an altar. Hitomi's eyes widened in horror as the young man turned around, revealing his unsuspecting face to her.   
  
_Van...!_ she screamed noiselessly. He seemed to hear her, because he looked in her direction. But as he did, the man with the rapier brought his weapon down with such a swing that Van's body was caught upon it, dragged through the air with such violent force that it looked like a scarecrow's. Hitomi's hands flew to her mouth, the tears overflowing uncontrollably as she shook her head, as if clearing the sight out of her mind. However, the vision remained and the hidden man, his work done, cleaned off his blade with the end of this robe. Van lay there on his side, in his own blood, his eyes wide. Hitomi tried to run to him- Van! Van! Oh my god! Van!- but she might as well have been running backward for Van seemed to fade away into the background. She stopped, her hand outstretched toward the disappearing Van, feeling a presence behind her. Turning around, the same man stood behind her, his sword raised over his head. Hitomi screamed, holding her wrists cris-crossed together over her head. Her wrists suffered his full blow and as she was beaten down, she looked behind her and saw Van, horror-stricken, standing on the altar. Van...? How could he be alive after such a brutal slaughter? But she didn't have time to think as the vision went black and a thunderclap brought her back into reality. Gasping for air, she looked around wildly for a sign of Van or the assassin, but she was only on the street in a rainstorm.   
  
What had it all meant? Hitomi clutched her chest, trying to regain her composure. Van. Van was in trouble. Somewhere. For all she knew, it could have happened already. It must have something to do with that card. So Hitomi, taking a deep breath, leapt to the entrance of the alley. Nothing. In spite of herself, Hitomi sighed in relief. She spotted the card next to a trash can. Placing her hand on the lid, she bent over to pick it up. The card was a little muddy, but it was nothing she couldn't clean. As she was about to stand up, she felt something seize her wrist and pull her roughly to her feet.   
  
Hitomi found herself at eye level with a strange man, who was wrapped in a dark cloak as well. The man from the vision? She couldn't be sure. Bravely, she stared him in the face.   
  
"Who are you?" she demanded. "What do you want?" She started struggling in an attempt to get away, screaming for someone to help her. He held her wrist tighter and lifted her high so she look him closely in the face.   
  
"Hitomi!" he exclaimed. She stopped screaming and looked down. He carried no weapon; in fact he only had a pouch which looked like it held only food and water, and a pack with a pad of paper and a writing quill inside it. Hitomi looked at him, her defiant, angry eyes shining in the moonlight   
  
"How do you know my name?" she asked. With his free hand, he pulled down his hood and revealed his face. Hitomi gasped.   
  
"Dryden... Fassa?"   
  


Ack! Dryden of all people! Is probably what you're wondering, ne? So, what do you think? Chapter 2 is in the works...! 


	2. The Arrangement

Chapter 2! I like this chapter because it's about Van, so now here it is!

Chapter 2-   
The Arrangement Van sat at the long table as the gentlemen made their way into the spacious room. The conference was about to begin and Van had made sure he was the first one there. He didn't like to be late, it screwed up his schedule. Not that he wanted to be there. The annual meeting of the royals of Gaea was almost like a tradition among them. They conducted business in a formal way and reported their advancements and anything that needed improvement to their equals. Van, King of Fanelia, had prepared a list of Fanelia's improvements over the past year and things they could use help in. Rebuilding your country was no easy task, especially after it had been destroyed two years earlier by the Zaibach Empire. Van had gone into hiding for awhile, helping to fight in the war with his magnificent suit of armour, Escaflowne. It had always been a thrilling feeling to get into the giant guymelef, with all that power in his limbs, his very being felt increased while he was inside it.   
  
But he had never used Escaflowne, not since Hitomi had left. Hitomi, the girl from the Mystic Moon, who had changed his life drastically ever since she first appeared in front of him on that strange planet. Van wondered how she was doing. At first, he watched over her all the time, and she told him she was all right, but for the last few months, he could not see her at all, not even in his dreams. The path to the Mystic Moon had been blocked off. Van knew that only he could see Hitomi because he had her pendant, but he had never had reason to see her. Fanelia was being rebuilt, and he had to see to it that Fanelia was put back into trade, so his people planted wheat, corn, and other cash crops to make a profit. King Van had no surplus of money and his people were starving. He bought food for them, but he knew that his stored away money would not last long.   
  
Over the last year, a blight had wiped out the corn crop for that year, and he lost over a million in that investment. At Allen Schezar's insistence, Asturia lent some money to him, but Van didn't want to rely on charity for any length of time. Independence was a big part of his life and he would strive to that ideal for Fanelia as well. So Van worked. Thanks to his unyielding diligence, not only had Fanelia been rebuilt, but he had also established a potato crop to keep Fanelia's people from starvation, as well as the cash crops he had planned earlier becoming a success in this new season. Fanelia was a thriving trading centre, with its ceramic works, weaponry, crops, and various crafts in demand all over Gaea. Van smiled thinking about it; his father would be proud of Fanelia now. Although not yet eighteen, he had earned the respect of neighbouring countries and a special place in his peoples' hearts.   
  
However, nothing was perfect. It never was. Van knew that, despite the steady decline in poverty in Fanelia, that his people's quality of living was not up to standards. That was what he had to report at the conference. The royals took their seat as Van shuffled his speech notes in his trembling hands. This was his first conference, and he was not sure how to act. Although a king, he had been raised loving the outdoors, practising sword techniques, and being among the people of Fanelia, so he was unsure whether or not he would behave accordingly. All the kings entering the room either had brides or brides-to-be. Van looked away as they came in, arm in arm, smiling at each other. Being the youngest king there, he did not have a wife.   
  
'I can't marry.' he thought. 'Hitomi would-' _I can't think about her._   
  
"Van Fanel?" a voice came into Van's thoughts. He sat up straight, stammering, "Y-yes?"   
  
"What is your opinion on Asturia's new king?" The voice belonged to Gendas, King of Genduta, overseer of the conference. Van shook his head, preparing his speech, when he realized the answer would not be on it. He put his papers away, trying to answer as if from general knowledge.   
  
"King Dryden? Well, as a personal friend of his, I-"   
  
"You cannot accept him as King of Asturia on personal preference!" Gendas scolded. "If you must know, I think he was wrong for the position. As you see, he is not even present for our annual conference, even though it is in his own country." He gestured around the large table, and sure enough, Dryden was not there.   
  
"Perhaps he still expects his aging father-in-law to conduct business." Laughter rose in the crowd at this comment. Van did not laugh, but he smiled weakly so as not to look stupid.   
  
Just then, the grand doors swung open wide, blowing Van's papers out of his hand. The startled occupants looked toward the door as a young woman, dressed in a fine blue silk, her blond hair about her shoulders, stepped inside.   
  
"Princess Millerna?!" Gendas said in disbelief.   
  
"I am here to act as stand-in for King Dryden. You may treat me as you would him." Millerna walked over to the chair reserved for Dryden, sitting herself down importantly next to Van, winking as she did.   
  
"If you insist, Princess Millerna. Although if that's the case, we won't think very highly of you." Snickers once again ran through the crowd. Millerna scowled, but said nothing.   
  
"And now Fanelia." Gendas announced. At the mention of his country's name, Van started violently, dropping his papers. He bent down to get them, bumping his head underneath the table. He retrieved them, but when he stood up to speak about Fanelia's financial state, they were laughing at him.   
  
Smiling to encourage them, he read aloud, "Fanelia has come a long way in the last year. Since the war, Fanelia has been reconstructed and become a major trade centre. However, despite our trading, our standard of living is among the lowest on Gaea. I ask Genduta," he nodded in Gendas' direction, "being a desert state, to teach us how to dig our own wells for clean water, and Asturia," he glanced at Millerna, who looked at him with determination to do what he asked, "we ask for assistance in unemployment, as your country has the lowest rate of it on Gaea."   
  
"We will be only too happy to help you, Fanelia." Gendas assured him.   
  
"Asturia as well." Millerna nodded.   
  
"Thank you all." Van sat down with a sigh as the conference continued. 

**. . .**

  
When they were adjourned, Van escaped from the large crowd of well-mannered people to gaze out on the balcony. The conferences, Millerna told him, were always held in Palas because it had a sea port, making it an ideal spot that was easy to reach from everywhere on Gaea. Van tugged at his tie. He hated these uncomfortable clothes he had to wear, but it was necessary if he wanted any respect. It wasn't enough that he had singled-handedly saved his people from starvation and established Fanelia once again as a prosperous country to earn some respect. It was quite an accomplishment, everyone had told him. However, Van wanted to do more. He didn't want to stop in making Fanelia greater. This conference sure helped a great deal. Now he knew what to do about Fanelia's water problem and unemployment. Now what? Those were the biggest problems that he had. Other than that, he knew of nothing more to do. He sighed.   
  
"Van?" He jumped. No one knew he was here, or at least he thought. Turning around, he saw Millerna standing there. She looked unfamiliar in her new dress. Then again, he must look that way too, in his formal garb.   
  
"Yes?" Van smiled. Millerna looked up at him. She marched over to his side and looked at him closely.   
  
"Are you sure your problems have been solved? Will Genduta and Asturia's skills help Fanelia?" she demanded. Van nodded. "Of course they will. Why do you ask?" Millerna looked around, as if searching for another question to ask.   
  
"Will it make you happy?" she asked finally. Van looked at her in surprise.   
  
"Of course!" he answered again. "Anything that benefits my people will make me happy!" She didn't seem to believe him, he could tell in her impatient stares.   
  
"Even a king takes time to himself." she said.   
  
"What do you mean?!" he asked.   
  
"We're- Allen, Dryden, Merle, and I- we're all worried about you, Van. You seem to be throwing yourself into your responsibilities too heavily." she explained, "You're young yet. What you've already done is amazing. Don't rush, you have plenty of time to do great things. My own father-"   
  
"It's not too much!" Van yelled, surprising Millerna. "What would I be doing otherwise if I wasn't planning for Fanelia's future?!" He was sure that she could not have an answer to that; however, she gave one.   
  
"You could be spending time with your loved ones." she said, staring at the ground, her hands folded on top of each other. Van, unable to find an answer to that, turned his back to her.   
  
"We all miss you. Even Merle does, and you can see her every day. You just seem so distant. Ever since Hitomi left..." At the mention of Hitomi's name, Van blinked hard. Thinking about her was too painful and, in his current situation, he did not want any pain.   
  
"It wasn't Hitomi." he said shortly. He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand; it ached from the long day of bending over his notes. Millerna walked up to him and stopped at his side.   
  
"It was." she said. He turned to her quickly. She wore a expression that was mixed between impatience and pity.   
  
"Don't look at me like that." Van warned. "I don't care- she told me she's all right, what more do I need to know?"   
  
"You need to know..." Millerna started, "That she still loves you." Van started to speak, but decided against it. She had been gone for a year, she probably had her own life now with a new man in her life, perhaps even children of her own.   
  
"I need to be alone." he said finally, sinking into his chair. Millerna nodded, departing for the door. Just before she left, she gave a final offer. "If you still want to visit, we'll all be there." He nodded, and, hesitantly, she left.   
  
Hitomi. He did, sometimes, really wonder how she was. He still wondered. For some reason, he couldn't get in touch with her anymore. Although he had the pendant, he still could not go to the Mystic Moon to watch over her. But it didn't matter anyway. He was too busy governing over Fanelia to watch over some girl on the Mystic Moon, who had told him she was okay anyway. He was worried over nothing. Hitomi was fine. He had more important things to worry about.   
  
Van stood up, shielding his eyes from the setting sun under the horizon. He breathed in deeply the sea air that Asturia was famous for. It was clouding over though. Van squinted at the mysterious cloud covering the sun. How could it cloud over so quickly? He was not used to Asturia's weather, maybe there were always storms like this. He let the wind ruffle his hair that he had stubbornly tried to comb back for the occasion. There was no use in holding back anything that happened by itself. Was that what he was doing? Holding back his own feelings? He knew man couldn't live alone.   
  
He wasn't alone. He had many friends in the form of his people in Fanelia. However, there was no one that he felt close to. He didn't want to admit it, but he was lonely. He could never show his feelings to anyone, so he could never have a companion for life. 

Finally, the discomfort he felt in his formal garments got to him. He went back into his room to get changed. Why do   
I get dressed for these meetings? Dryden never does. Dryden. Where was he anyway? If Millerna had to come to the conference in his place, then he must have had some other urgent business of his own. Van wondered if it had anything to do with the day he asked to borrow Escaflowne's energist. He had only assumed that Dryden liked to examine mysterious objects so...   
  
Van grabbed his sword, as he struggled to get on his red shirt. He decided he would blow off his pent-up energy by practising with his sword. Attaching the scabbard to his belt, he made his way to the guest home's gym. It was empty, but he didn't mind, it would give him more room to move around. Van sidestepped on the mat, pointing his sword, blade up, and jabbed it forward in a fencing fashion. Then he got more aggressive, swinging it upward, and downward, imagining he was hitting a target. He felt edgy from sitting all day; this moving around felt good for his limbs. He swung in a semi- shaped circle, just for good measure. He smiled. Nothing made him feel better than using a sword in his hands.   
  
Just then, a knock came on his door. He quickly sheathed his sword.   
  
"Come in." Van said. The door opened slowly and he looked over at his guest. A young girl stood there.   
  
"Good evening, King Van." she greeted him warmly.   
  
"Princess Faye? I didn't know you had accompanied your father here." he smiled. She was the youngest daughter of King Gendas, around his own age. Her clothing showed that she was a desert-bred girl; she was dressed in a loose tank top over her see-through white blouse, which reached down to her waist. Her skirt was long, flowing at the back, and opened at the from around her lower thigh. Upon her feet she wore tan leather sandals that had many straps, which wound around her leg up to her knees.   
  
"King Van. You wouldn't have any time to speak with my father, would you?" she asked.   
  
"I wouldn't mind. Lucky for him, he has such a polite messenger, or else I wouldn't." Van walked past her, not noticing that she was blushing to the roots. Faye led him to the chamber that the King and his daughter were staying in. It was very luxurious, with constant reminders of their desert homeland, such as silk carpets, several of the king's turbans, and the curtains that hung from their beds.   
  
Van felt a little uncomfortable, as anyone would when exposed to a new culture. Faye stood off to the side, her hands folded tightly in front of her. After an awkward moment, Gendas entered the room through the curtained door on the other side of the room. Upon seeing Van, he smiled.   
  
"Ah, Van Fanel. How are you?" he held out his hand, a friendly gesture that Van accepted gratefully. He got to the point right away. "I understand you already have a partnership with Asturia. You are also in dire need of an alliance between our two countries, are you not?" Van nodded.   
  
"For the good of the people of Fanelia and Genduta, sir." he replied. "I propose we sign a legal document between us and-" Gendas held up his hand.   
  
"Yes, a contract would be an excellent idea." he agreed, "but the signers of the contract will be you... and my daughter." Van glanced at Faye, who had her head held down, but there was an embarrassed smile on her face.   
  
"Do you mean... m-marriage contract?" Van hesitated, looking back at the king. He nodded.   
  
"How about it, Van Fanel?" Van stood, his hands shaking. When it came to forming an alliance, he could always agree to something; usually a product that Fanelia produced in abundance but, to give himself away in marriage?   
  
"How does Princess Faye herself feel about this arrangement?" Van asked. Gendas laughed and nodded to his daughter. Promptly, she walked over to him and put her arms around Van's neck, laying a kiss on his lips. Van flinched slightly at the unexpectedness of her behaviour, but gradually, he kissed her back, putting his arms around her waist. When she let go of him, she stared at him, her hand to her lips, as if she couldn't believe her what she had done. Van could not believe how good it had felt; he almost wanted to grab her again and kiss her, but he restrained himself.   
  
From far away, they heard Gendas' hearty laugh. "That seals the contract, I guess. The wedding will be at your earliest convenience, Van Fanel." Van, still a little amazed at the usually sweet and conservative Princess Faye becoming so passionate, nodded. He bowed to the king and princess, and quickly took his leave of them.   
  
Once outside in the hallway, Van leaned against the cold marble wall. Outside the window he was standing next to, it was raining hard, and every few minutes he could hear thunder angrily protesting. Van touched his lips as he looked up toward the ceiling. Letting his hand fall to his side, he clenched it into a fist as tears streamed down his face, which had been long dried with time.   
  
"Hitomi, I'm sorry..." he whispered.   
  



	3. Sudden Departure

It's now chapter three! I am still hung up on the depression thing, but to me, it inspires hope in desolate situations. Anyway, continuing on...   
  
  


Chapter 3-   
**Sudden Departure** "Dryden? What are you doing on Ear- the Mystic Moon?" Hitomi stammered, as he let go of her wrist. She quickly pocketed her dirty card and stared up at Dryden, waiting for an answer. Dryden leaned against the alley wall. 

"To tell you without an explanation would be too difficult." he answered simply. Hitomi knew there would be a long story coming up, so she said, "Let's go back to my house, get out of this rain, okay?" The odd couple, Hitomi in her bright yellow raincoat, and Dryden in his long brown cloak, walked down the street to Hitomi's house. For the first time, Hitomi was glad for the rain cover that night, because she and Dryden sure stood out. 

When they got inside the house, as Hitomi removed her coat and as Dryden took off his drenched robes, he told his story. He explained that he used an energist to get to the Mystic Moon. She looked at it as Dryden held it out for her to see. Was it Escaflowne's energist? It must be a real emergency if Van let Dryden have it to get here. Hitomi listened patiently as he continued, while she made him a cup of tea. 

"It was really hard to find you." he began, "I needed Van's help." 

"Van?" Hitomi said, as she handed him the warm tea. He took it gratefully. 

"Yeah," he continued, "so many countries and languages exist on this Mystic Moon. Van told me that your native language was- uh- Japanese, was it?" Hitomi nodded. 

"Well, that narrowed it down a lot. I decided to look here, in- in J-Japan, for you. Lucky I found you though. There are so many people on this planet, I almost lost hope." Dryden explained. 

"Why did you need to find me?" Hitomi asked. Dryden shifted in his chair, putting his teacup on the end table. 

"Van... needs to see you." 

"Why?" Hitomi asked. 

"Well, since his brother died, Van feels a huge responsibility on his shoulders. Now that Fanelia has been rebuilt, everyone is looking to him about their problems. We're not sure if he can handle it all. I feel that it's my duty as a fellow king to help him with his problems so we- uh, Allen, Millerna, Merle, and I- thought he needed to see you in his time of need. We're sure that if you're there, he'll feel better." Dryden finished. 

Hitomi's hands tightened over the teapot as she poured a cup for herself. 

"If Van wanted to see me so badly, why didn't he come himself?" she asked in a dry tone. Dryden slumped in his chair, stumped for an answer. After a few minutes of awkward silence, he spoke. 

"We're afraid he's forgetting you." Hitomi dropped her tea, the scalding liquid burning her arm. 

"Hitomi!" Dryden exclaimed, grabbing her arm and examining it closely. However, Hitomi didn't feel it. How could Van be forgetting her? He had her pendant to remind him, didn't he? Just then, she felt Dryden pouring water on her burn and it brought her back and she realized her pain. 

"Van is... forgetting me?" she said as Dryden applied some ointment to her arm. 

"Hitomi, don't worry about it. I'm sure Van still remembers you. How could he not?" What he said made sense, but Hitomi just feared for the worst. "We're just concerned that he's drawing away from everyone he used to know. He no longer spends any time with any of us. Merle- she was the one to suggest you come back." 

"Merle?" Hitomi couldn't believe that Merle would ever let her get close to 'her' Van, let alone touch him in comfort. 

"Yeah, she told us, 'Hitomi will make Lord Van better.' And Merle knows what's best for Van." Dryden put his ointment away and asked, "Is that better?" Hitomi had forgotten she was burned, but she nodded. 

"Hitomi, would you consider-" Dryden began. 

"No. I'm not going back to Gaea." 

"What?" 

"Is that all I am to you?" Hitomi said in a shaky voice. "Van's pacifier? I need to make him feel better? None of you just wanted to see me?" Dryden, taken aback, shook his head violently. 

"No, no! Of course we all wanted to see you, but-" 

"But what? If none of you can help Van, how can you expect me to do anything?!" Hitomi clenched her fists to stop them from shaking. Dryden stood up as well, bending down to look her in the face. 

"Because you love him." Hitomi leaned against the dining table, shaken by his answer. No, she thought. When did this become common knowledge? It's not true. I can't let that rumour keep going. 

"I don't, we're just friends." Hitomi said simply. Dryden seemed to accept that, but he didn't stop there. 

"Even if you are just friends, he needs you. Will you come with me to Gaea?" She looked away from him, as if thinking of an answer, when she was really just stalling for time. She must have kept him waiting for awhile because she heard the chair he was sitting in scrape as he pushed it in. 

"I know it's selfish of us to ask for you to come if you don't want to." he said. "But at least think about it, will you?" Hitomi nodded as Dryden opened the door, bringing in the cold wind, and left. The slammed door was obviously because of the wind, but Hitomi felt like Dryden was mad at her. Of course he was. Who wouldn't be? He didn't know how she felt. Hitomi collapsed into a chair. 

"If Van is forgetting me, then who cares? At least I'm not causing him any pain by letting him forget that I ever existed." Hitomi thought. She wanted to go to him, she really wanted to. But it was selfish to put herself back into his life, being such a pest, just so she could see him again. She would not give into that selfishness. Never. 

What about that vision? That vision of Van being killed. Her visions were never a joke. Only she knew about it. Only she could do anything to save him. She had to help him, as his dear friend and confidante. It was more important than the fear of interfering with his life; this was, in fact, his life at stake. Despite that she was angry with him for forgetting her, she still cared. Hitomi stood up, slipping on her raincoat. She ran to the door, wrenching it open with all her might. 

"Dryden!" she yelled, the wind throwing her voice away with it. A figure stood in front of her. 

"Dryden?" Hitomi looked closer; the figure wore a robe. Was it him? He walked up to her and grabbed her round the waist, swinging her through the air. She heard his familiar laugh. 

"I knew you'd change your mind! Welcome back, Hitomi!" Hitomi sighed; for a second there, she had not known it was him. She smiled as Dryden put her down. 

"Actually, Dryden, this will be good for me too. You know, to see you all again. Well, you see, I've been feeling down myself for the last few months." Dryden looked at her as she continued. "I can't explain why, but just thinking about the future, I feel bleak, like I'm standing in the middle of a tundra. I can't think about what will happen to me anymore." 

"Hitomi..." he said in a low voice, not sure if she could hear him or not. 

"Well, aren't we going? Let's go!" Hitomi took his hand, planning to go to a stretch of land where no one would see who they were. The park. As Hitomi passed by the shrine, she remembered the night Van had first appeared, on a quest to slay a wicked dragon. It was still unbelievable; the dragon corpse had lay right here next to the shrine. Then that pillar of light had sucked her and Van to that world... to Gaea. 

Once hidden in the mass of trees, Hitomi turned to Dryden. 

"I'm ready if you are." she said, her eyes blazing. He smiled at her determination; Van wouldn't be so withdrawn even two minutes after she came. He nodded, raising the energist to the sky. A haze of light formed around his hand and spread, around their bodies, surrounding them entirely. Hitomi felt the familiar, yet strange sensation of being pulled from the ground and floating upwards. She felt Dryden's free arm wrap around her so they wouldn't be separated, and she clutched onto his arm for support. The feeling was so relaxing that she closed her eyes and almost went to sleep. 

**. . .**

Before she knew it, her feet had touched solid ground once again. For some reason, she expected the night to be clear on Gaea, but it wasn't. The weather was almost, if not entirely, the same as it was on Earth. In fact, the incredibly strong wind threatened to separate the two new arrivals. 

"Hitomi! Hang onto me!" Dryden yelled. As they made their way through the woods, he commented on the weather. "I've never seen it like this, at least not in Asturia!" Often he had to repeat himself because the wind was roaring so loud, so they continued on in silence. 

"We can't be far from Palas! I'm sure of it!" Dryden said after awhile. Hitomi hoped he was right; this storm was not fit for anyone to be in. The two approached the summit of a hill. Dryden kept hollering that he knew this hill and they would be there in no time. When they reached the top of the hill, he was sure he was right. 

Palas lay below. Hitomi breathed in deeply. The sea air seemed to be magnified during the night, coupled with the dew of the nearby forest. It was a wanderer's refuge, especially in weather like this. The lights were a comfort to the two on the top of the hill, set out for travellers like themselves. 

Dryden, giving a laugh of triumph, grabbed Hitomi's hand and started racing down the hill, the downward slope forcing her to go faster and faster until, when Dryden stopped abruptly, Hitomi fell to the ground. She gazed up at the raging sky as if it were a beautiful clear sky filled with stars. Dryden appeared standing over her, laughing at her strange position on the ground. 

Just then, Hitomi began to laugh. An innocent laugh, like a child at play. The first time in over a year. This rain must have woken up her cheerful self that lay in waiting for the last year. It gave her a pain in her side to laugh, but at that moment, she didn't care. They both must have looked like complete fools laughing in the storm, and what would everyone think when they came back, soaked to the bone but yet with grins on their faces? Dryden offered her his hand, and Hitomi stood up, falling against him, as she was still laughing. 

"They say crazy weather creates crazy fools, don't you think?" he said, through gasps of laughter. Hitomi nodded. 

"What do you say we go see everyone?" she asked. So the odd couple made their way to the palace, realizing how stupid they must look, with their clothes weighing down under the rain. As they climbed the lengthy stairs, the guards on duty, wearing rubber cloaks that covered their whole bodies, started at their sudden arrival. 

"Who goes there?!" they demanded. 

"Relax, you guys. It's only me." Dryden replied. The guards stiffened. 

"K-King Dryden? Welcome back, sir! I trust your trip was a safe and prosperous one." the guard on the left replied. Dryden laughed heartily. 

"Sure as hell it was! I got what I was looking for." He gave Hitomi a pat on the back, making her blush furiously. The guards laughed at her, but Dryden only said, "Can we come in already? It's a hurricane out here." The guards quickly obliged, opening each door from his own respective side. Hitomi loved the inside of the palace. The hallway was very spacious, with a stone floor, decorated only by a red carpet which led to a throne, occupied by the King only when foreign ambassadors visited with matters of state and business and presented them to him. The pillars surrounding either side of the walls allowed for entrances into other rooms in the palace. The ceiling expanded wide overhead, a beautiful golden colour, held up by the pillars. 

Hitomi was too busy admiring her surroundings to hear the bounding leaps of a figure who, until recently, had been watching from the shadows. She raced up to Hitomi until finally Hitomi looked her way. 

"NO, MERLE, STOP!!!" But her cries went unheeded as Merle, the cat-girl, jumped on her, knocking her to the floor. She crawled over the flattened Hitomi, licking her face cheerfully. Dryden looked at the pair, snickering to himself. 

"How have you been, Merle?" Hitomi asked with a tone of annoyance, as she sat up. 

"I missed you , Big Sister Hitomi!" Merle jumped on Hitomi again, knocking her to the floor once again. For a cat-girl, she was pretty strong. Hitomi smiled, patting her on the head, although she didn't understand the 'Big Sister' thing. 

"Uh... Merle?" she asked in a muffled voice, since Merle was lying on top of her. 

"Yeah, Hitomi?" 

"Can I get up now?" Merle sheepishly got up, although she still kept clinging to Hitomi. 

"Who else is here, Dryden?" Hitomi looked up at him as she took her coat off. 

"I wouldn't know. I've been on the Mystic Moon for awhile and- oh no!" Dryden slapped his forehead suddenly. 

"What?" Hitomi asked. Merle looked over with a sly grin on her face. 

"Ah! I know! King Dryden missed the annual conference! You were laughed at something bad!" she teased. Dryden stood stiffly, but Hitomi knew he was embarrassed. Merle sighed. 

"Don't worry, the princess took care of it." she explained, waving her hand as if dismissing the problem. "Ha! What would you do without Millerna taking care of business?" Merle sneered. Hitomi giggled. 

"I totally forgot! Damn it, I'm stupid!" Dryden laughed as they made their way down the hall. Merle bounded ahead, bragging that she had been here so long that she knew the palace better than Dryden. 

"You wish!" he yelled after her as she ran into one of the rooms. Hitomi laughed at them. However, Dryden leaned over and whispered in her ear, "She probably does know the palace better than I do." Hitomi laughed again, for she knew that Dryden didn't stay here very often. He was always off on some journey of interest only to him, in fact he seemed only to be paying Palas a visit, he was gone so often. On the other hand, his journeys had obtained Asturia new products that weren't previously available under King Aston. Hitomi followed Merle into the room she had gone into and discovered it was a library. 

"Ah, my favourite room." Dryden came up behind her. Hitomi scanned the room. This library was huge! When she looked around for Dryden, she found him already buried in a book of myths. She smiled, sighing at his predictable behaviour of book-loving. In the corner of the room, she saw a figure whom she would never expect to be in a library. 

"Allen?" Hitomi stammered. He looked up and his eyes widened in surprise. 

"H-Hitomi?" he was standing near the shelf and quickly put the book he was reading on the shelf next to him, running over to her. 

"Is it really you?" he asked, cupping her face in his gloved hands. Hitomi nodded. He took his hands from her face and put his arms around her. Allen. I missed you too, she thought. 

"What were you reading?" Hitomi asked when they had parted. Just then, Merle popped in between them, holding Allen's book. 

"Hmm..." she said inquisitively, " 'What to do when women reject you'. Interesting." Allen stiffened, grabbing the book out of Merle's hand, and she bounced away giggling. Allen hid the book behind his back almost shyly. Hitomi giggled. 

"Oh well. Everyone has a hobby." she said. 

"I wasn't reading it, just looking at the cover. Hey, Dryden! Why do you have this in your library?" Allen yelled over to him, waving the book around. Dryden put his finger to his lips. 

"Shh, this is a library." he said. Allen sighed. 

"Let's leave this bookworm alone. No doubt he'll be gone tomorrow, so we'd better find Millerna so she can at least   
say 'hi' to him." he said, taking Hitomi's hand and leading her out of the library. 

Millerna was in the dining room, talking to the chef. She had a lot of hungry mouths to feed, what with the kings and their wives and attendants, there were over three hundred people in the thankfully large palace. 

"Millerna!" Hitomi called. She turned around and had pretty much the same reaction as Allen. 

"H-Hitomi?" She excused herself to the chef and gave Hitomi a hug. Hitomi was confused. Merle, Allen, and Millerna were all surprised to see her? 

"Didn't any of you know I was coming?" she said, as she looked from Millerna to Allen. 

"No... why would we? How did you get here?" Millerna asked. 

"Dryden..." Hitomi felt silly, showing up so unexpectedly. 

"That Dryden... he just does what he feels like." Allen grated. "Of course, we're glad to see you Hitomi, but he should have told us what he was going to do. I mean, we could have had a party to welcome you back!" Hitomi couldn't help laughing. 

"Not on a night like this!" she managed to say. She gathered them both in a group hug. 

"A-hem, Miss Millerna." Hitomi's head shot up. The chef was looking in on their little show of affection and they all stepped back. 

"I still need to know what an ideal side dish for King Van would be." he said impatiently. 

"Van!" Hitomi said. "I need to see him." 

"You go ahead. I'll be busy for awhile yet." Millerna waved them off. So Hitomi and Allen walked down the hall, up to Van's room. Hitomi breathed in and out swiftly, but she didn't have time to stand around as Allen was there to open the door. She looked in, but no one was there. The room didn't even look used. 

"Are you sure this is Van's room?" Hitomi walked inside, Allen following close behind. 

"Yes, I'm sure. I was here earlier today to announce the beginning to the conference." Hitomi was puzzled. On the green sheets on the bed, she saw a piece of paper. 

"Maybe this has something to do with it." Allen glanced over at Hitomi as she picked it up. 

"It's a note. From Van!" Allen walked over to her side to see it as she read aloud: 

_ To whom it may concern,_

_ I have left for Fanelia earlier as some urgent business came up. I'm sorry I cannot join in the feast_   
_ with my equals tonight. Please forgive my rude and unexpected departure. I will make it up to you somehow._   


_ Sincerely,_   
_ Van Fanel_   
_ King of Fanelia_

"Van's left?" Hitomi held the note to her breast as Allen crossed his arms in annoyance. 

"That workaholic. He can't even wait for you to come see him." Hitomi felt nervous. How could he even think of travelling in this weather? It must have been serious to pack up so quickly and leave without telling anyone. 

"Do you think he's all right, Allen?" she whispered. Allen gazed at her, snapping out of his impatience. 

"Don't worry, Hitomi." Then he laughed. "You're always worried about him, more than he is about himself. Some things never change." She turned to him, a terrified expression on her face. 

"I want to go to him! For all I know, he could be-" Allen put his hands on her shoulders. 

"Wait until tomorrow. It's probably been a long day for you and you need your rest." He gestured to her to follow him to a room she could use. Hitomi shook her head. 

"No thanks. I think I'll stay here for tonight." Allen nodded, smiling at her as he left. 

Hitomi opened the closet and selected a nightgown to sleep in. As she slipped it on, she picked up Van's note and read it again. It was strange; he had obviously covered a lot today at the conference. What was this 'urgent business' that he was talking about? Placing the note on the bedside table, she crawled into bed and lay with her hands behind her head, wondering about his sudden leave until sleep overcame her at last.   



	4. Temptation

Hi people! Thanx for all the reviews! I really appreciate them. And now Chapter 4...   


  


Chapter 4-   
**Temptation** The next day dawned so bright and clear, it seemed that the storm last night had not happened at all. Hitomi was up and ready to go by six o'clock, dressing in a dark blue dress that reached her ankles. Her hair, when brushed, reached farther down than it had before. Yukari had often suggested she let it grow out and, taking this advice, it was now hanging just to her ears. The hall was empty when she went downstairs but she managed to find everyone else in the various rooms.   
  
Soon Hitomi had gathered Dryden, Millerna, Allen, and Merle in the hallway. When she told the group that Van had left, Merle's eyes filled up with tears.   
  
"Lord Van forgot me?" she whimpered, burying her face in her hands. Millerna put her hand on her shoulder.   
  
"Does it say why?" she asked. Hitomi shook her head.   
  
"It just says urgent business. I wonder what it could be..." Hitomi looked up to the ceiling. Merle grabbed onto her arm again.   
  
"We'll go together, Hitomi. We'll go after Lord Van." she said, her face set with determination.   
  
"Now, wait a minute." Dryden cut in. He looked at the two with an expression that resembled a father's. "Fanelia is over fifty miles from here. You think I'm going to let two young girls travel to Fanelia unprotected?" Merle stuck out her bottom lip, suggesting that she could protect them both.   
  
"I will escort them." Allen said suddenly, stepping into the circle. Hitomi smiled at him in relief. Merle was fun, but she wasn't sure if she alone could protect them from trouble. Besides, Allen was so... she couldn't find the word,... attentive to her needs.   
  
"I need to get out anyway." he winked in Hitomi's direction, making her blush. It was hard to forget; she had once had a crush on Allen. Merle looked saucily from Allen, whom she didn't want along, to Hitomi, whose face was a deep red. She put her hands on her hips.   
  
"If Allen comes, you'd just better make sure you remember why you're going on this journey!" she said in a huff. Hitomi and Allen both looked at Merle.   
  
"What do you mean, Merle?" Hitomi asked, even though she knew perfectly well what.   
  
"I hate to say this, but don't try anything with him." Merle said with effort. "It would break Lord Van's heart." Hitomi looked at Allen, who shrugged. She bent down to get at eye-level with Merle.   
  
"Listen, Merle. I would never do anything to hurt Van." The cat-girl looked up, tears coming to her eyes. "But we have to get there somehow and admit it, you don't know the way to Fanelia from here, do you?" Merle hung her head, and shook it slowly.   
  
"I'm sorry, Hitomi,... Allen. But I miss him so much." Hitomi hugged her firmly as she continued to let the tears fall. Poor Merle. Hitomi couldn't help but think how Van could have changed. To forget Merle, his dearest friend, and just leave her behind? If Van didn't care enough to wait for Merle, then what would he do with her? As long as one of us remembers the other, she thought. 

**. . .**

By nine o'clock that morning, the three were ready. Hitomi prepared meals for the next three days for them. Merle tried to help, but she ended up putting too much yeast in the bread and it burst out of the oven with a vengeance, splattering all over the unsuspecting Hitomi and the guilty Merle. The cook furiously chased them out with a wooden spoon as his weapon. Luckily Hitomi had all the ingredients and could make the bread on the open oven outside. She put the cat-girl to work gathering fruit from the trees since she could climb so well and she enjoyed doing it.   
  
As Hitomi packed the basket onto the horse that she and Merle would share, she saw Allen packing a tent, map, and compass, as well as food for their horses.   
  
"Hi, Allen." Hitomi said. He waved back to her. When she had finished attaching the basket, she walked over to him. She had to ask him.   
  
"Um, Allen?" she began, "Why did you volunteer to take us so quickly?" Allen turned his back to her, eyes to the ground.   
  
"Allen?" Hitomi reached out to touch him when he turned around. He spoke the answer quickly.   
  
"Hitomi. I still love you." When he said that, he went back to grooming his horse, leaving Hitomi stunned. She looked away from his turned back and said,   
  
"I-I don't know what to say to you." With that, she slipped away. After all this time, he did love her. But she had not, really. Van. Hitomi thought that she had only been worried about Van, but she had worried out of care and later, love, for him. What would she do now? Hitomi felt a surge of love to give back to Allen, now that he had declared it to her, and Van had never done that for her. There was that decision again. Van or Allen?   
  
But she had promised Merle. She would never do anything to hurt Van. In that promise, her true feelings had shown. She loved Van. No matter what. _This journey may be a little stiff between Allen and I, now that this has happened,_ she thought in worry. Hitomi turned around to get on the horse, when Merle appeared out of nowhere, leaping on the horse's back. Hitomi fell back on the ground as she had been just getting on.   
  
"Merle!" she exclaimed angrily, holding her fist up in the air and waving it toward the smiling Merle. From her position on the ground, she saw Allen mounting his horse. She was afraid he was still angry but if he was, his face didn't show it.   
  
"You coming, Hitomi?" he smiled. She stood up quickly, replying, "Yes!" and jumping on her horse, pushing Merle aside a bit.   
  
Allen led the way, nodding to the guards who let them pass. Soon, they were outside the city, on a narrow forest path. Hitomi didn't know how to ride a horse well but luckily, Merle had some idea. It was a bit embarrassing to be holding onto a little girl for support. Hitomi would much rather be holding Allen... no, she didn't want to think about that. Why had she suddenly grown fond of Allen all over again? Was it because of Van's behaviour? I won't betray Van, she declared to herself. 

**. . . **

  
The trees soon became more enclosed around them as they travelled further from the city. Soon, they had to get off their horses as there was no head room for them. Hitomi slid off slowly, helping Merle down as she did. Her horse would not cooperate; it seemed to sense her nervousness about her situation. The horse reared and Hitomi fell back. To see the hooves above her, any second now, they would come down and crush her.   
  
"HELP!" Hitomi called. Merle grabbed the horse's bridle but couldn't pull it away from Hitomi. Someone rushed over and swept her up, as she heard the thunder of the horse's hooves crash below. Opening her eyes, she saw Allen's gentle face gazing down at her. He had saved her. Surely, she could reward him with something... a kiss, perhaps, and Van would never know. She'd just have to get Merle to keep her mouth shut about it. Before she knew it, Allen had touched his lips to hers and she closed her eyes. However, she quickly opened them to see what Merle was doing. She was still trying to get the horse under control, so Hitomi closed her eyes again and kissed Allen back.   
  
When their lips parted, Hitomi looked up at him, her breath feeling like it had gone with that kiss. Allen put her gently to the ground, holding onto his shirt. Merle, with a struggle, approached them, holding the protesting horse.   
  
"Hitomi! Are you okay?" she said worried. Hitomi nodded.   
  
"Yeah. Thanks Merle,... and Allen." She looked up at him, trying not to give her face away to Merle, not that she was paying attention. Allen grabbed the rein.   
  
"I'll take this one. You sure pick the wild ones don't you, Merle?" he smiled. She stuck out her lip, saying something about how the horse resembled herself, but she walked over to Allen's horse anyway.   
  
"You can trust her." Allen whispered to Hitomi, gesturing to his own horse, "As much as you can trust me." Hitomi looked away. She didn't know if she liked how Allen was doing this.   
  
"Hey! Aren't you guys coming?" Merle yelled from her perch on Allen's horse. Hitomi looked at Allen and then walked swiftly to where Merle was. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Allen getting on his horse. Hitomi began to feel annoyed. How could he just kiss her without even considering her feelings or even feeling guilty for Van's sake? She knew that she should feel guilty as well but she just... didn't. It had felt good to kiss Allen. So good that she almost scolded herself for feeling that way. She mounted, hanging onto Merle and remembering her promise to Van.   
  
"All right, let's go!" she exclaimed. The group continued on their way. Hitomi felt the tree branches cutting into her skin as the forest became more and more dense, but Allen had told them to stay on their horses as they were approaching the clearing that was on Asturia's border.   
  
"Why is that?" Merle questioned. Allen glanced around.   
  
"There have been reports of robberies around here." Merle gasped. Hitomi looked around. They were not in the clearing yet, but she could see it drawing nearer as they kept going. Such a pretty field couldn't possibly shelter bandits! However they approached it cautiously. At the slightest noise, Merle's ears pricked up and she was prepared to jump down and fight. The three came to the base of the clearing. Hitomi was glad to get out of the forest, even if danger lay ahead. Allen led, looking around and listening, even though the only sound was the chirping of faraway birds. They reached the edge of the clearing. He sighed as he stepped onto the dirt path again.   
  
Just then, a man on horseback stepped in front of them.   
  
"Hello there, travellers." he said in a low, mocking voice. Allen backed up his horse, a look of contempt on his face. Merle hissed as they were surrounded by at least a dozen mounted men.   
  
"Let us pass. We are travelling to Fanelia on important business." Allen stated. The leader, who stood in front of him, walked his horse to Allen's side.   
  
"I'm sure you are. But you see, we don't let anyone pass alive." Allen continued to back his horse up, glaring at the man.   
  
"Get off your horse." he said to him. Allen fought the urge to disobey and got down. The leader dismounted and, drawing his sword, held it to Allen's neck.   
  
"We don't want to kill you right away. We've killed so many in the past couple of weeks, and they didn't stand a chance. Your formal garments suggest... who are you?" The leader circled him as Hitomi and Merle looked on in terror.   
  
"A Knight of Heaven... Allen Schezar." he declared, despite the sword pressed to his throat. The leader laughed.   
  
"Heaven, eh? By the time I finish with you, you'll be in hell instead!" The gang of bandits laughed at him. Hitomi could see that Allen was shaking; with what, she didn't know, anger or fear.   
  
"If you wish to duel to the death, then just say so." He reached for his sword, pulling it out slowly so as to show its blade. The bandit leader stepped back, a smile curling on his lips.   
  
"NO, ALLEN!" Hitomi screamed. Allen glanced back at her in surprise.   
  
"Hitomi!" Merle hissed. The leader laughed.   
  
"Let's go. Once I kill you, I'll take your women there." Room was made for the two men, the mounted men standing in a line to the edge of the clearing. Hitomi and Merle stood with their hands bound in front of them, watching the death match in fright. Hitomi knew Allen was an excellent swordsman, but could he stand up to this brute?   
  
Allen, remaining courteous to the end, bowed to his opponent, as did he. He stood ready for attack, for as soon as he had bowed, the bandit made his first lunge. Allen dodged it and swung behind, landing a thrust in his shoulder blade. Merle cried out in delight at Allen's achievement as Hitomi looked on without comment.   
  
The leader clutched his shoulder, using his uninjured arm for swinging aimlessly at Allen. Allen moved swiftly around, blocking the sword thrusts without effort. When he landed another strike to the man's side, Allen knew he had won.   
  
"You... bastard..." he gasped. He stood up and waved to his men, and one of them grabbed Hitomi and held a dagger to her throat. Merle leaped toward him, but was dragged away by another bandit.   
  
"Move and she dies!" The leader yelled as Allen took a step toward her. Hitomi tried to struggle, but the man only pressed the dagger closer, drawing blood. She stopped, hating herself for being so helpless. She could hear Merle screaming and Allen arguing with the leader. How could she save them? Without warning, she grabbed the knife in her own handbag and stabbed herself through the stomach. As she did, the bandit holding her let go in shock and Allen raced over, impaling him in the shoulder. Hitomi collapsed to the ground as Merle got away and ran to her. The leader, from his wounded position on the ground, yelled out, "Let's get out of here!" He jumped on his horse with difficulty and waved the retreat order.   
  
Allen glared at them until they left, his sword pointed straight upward. When they had left, he bent down to examine Hitomi. Merle was crying as she ripped her handkerchief to stop the bleeding. Allen picked up her limp body and held it close as he ran to lie her on his horse.   
  
"Hitomi, why did you do that?" he thought in anger as they made their way to Herisia, the nearest town, which was luckily not too far away. It wasn't a deep wound, but Allen had a sinking feeling in his stomach. He had never known Hitomi to have such gumption in her. What had brought that on? Then he remembered; he had kissed her. After she had just promised that she would never hurt Van.   
  
What an idiot I am! he thought bitterly to himself. He knew that she had done it to save them, but a part of her was angry for betraying Van. Allen continued riding, his head down. 

**. . . **

"It's not too bad, actually." the physician in Herisia explained, "A knife like that couldn't damage any vital organs. She should be all right in a day or two." Merle sighed heavily at this good news, hugging Hitomi. Allen nodded, glancing at her bandages, still worried.   
  
"Hitomi saved us. She really did!" Merle exclaimed to the physician, who nodded indifferently, smiling at her as he left. Merle turned to Allen, realizing their situation.   
  
"What will we do? We can't go to Fanelia with Hitomi like this!" she told Allen. He sat, not knowing how to answer. He thought about Van, her reason for going on this journey. She couldn't go to him.   
  
"I'll go to Fanelia." Merle looked at him in shock.   
  
"You stay with Hitomi. I'll bring Van here, to Herisia." Allen stood up, as Merle chased him to the door.   
  
"But, Allen! Lord Van has lots to do! He doesn't have time to come here!" Allen stopped, turning to the cat-girl.   
  
"If Van cares about Hitomi at all, he'll come. Besides, I owe them that much." With that, he left Merle standing there holding Hitomi's hand. 

**. . .**

  
Allen continued, not wanting to let what had happened pin him down. He rode without stopping for a rest or a meal, and he reached the outskirts of Fanelia by nightfall. As he stood on the threshold of the city, he saw fireworks exploding up to the sky. The thunder spooked his horse, so he dismounted and led it by its bridle. Two soldiers stood on duty, but instead of holding weapons, they held drinks. They clinked them together, one man toasting them.   
  
"Here's to a long and happy life." he slurred, swaying from the drink he had already had as he swigged it down. Allen approached them.   
  
"Good evening, gentlemen. What's the occasion in Fanelia?" One soldier looked toward him and held up his glass.   
  
"'Oi, stranger!" the second guard waved his own drink. "Welcome, Welcome! As for the celebration, King Van is getting married tomorrow! Come on, make yerself at home!" The two men went back to toasting each other.   
  
Allen stood frozen in shock. He couldn't! He jumped on his horse and demanded the gate be opened. The guards turned the lever and the gate slowly opened. The festivities seemed to heighten as he rode through the city. Allen galloped to Van's manor, which stood on the mountain base. He left his horse in the care of a squire and marched up to the doors. The guards recognized Allen but they said the King was preparing for his wedding and would not be disturbed.   
  
"This is an emergency. Let me speak with the King." They hesitated, glancing at each other.   
  
"Please, it's for his own good!" The soldiers nodded and finally let him in, indicating to him where the king could be found. Allen walked up to Van's study, bursting open the door.   
  
Van stood there, attired in his wedding garments. He turned to his unexpected guest and, seeing who it was, grinned.   
  
"Hello, Allen. What do you think?" he held out his arms to show off his clothes. "I thought it might be too dark-" Allen continued walking up to him and grabbed him about the neck, pressing him up to the wall. Van flinched at his actions.   
  
"Allen, what-"   
  
"You're getting married? What are you thinking, you idiot?!" He pushed Van further into the wall as he struggled to free himself. Finally, knowing he had gotten Van's attention, Allen let him go so Van could explain himself.   
  
"What's wrong, Allen? I know it's a little short-notice, but I already-"   
  
"What about Hitomi?" Allen yelled. Van looked Allen in the eye.   
  
"What about her?" he said back. Allen once again grabbed Van by the throat and forced him into the wall.   
  
"She was coming to see you tomorrow! She was injured by the wandering bandits on the clearing outside Asturia!" he cried. Van stopped struggling. Just then, about a dozen soldiers came running into the room, hearing the commotion inside. Three of them dragged Allen off Van, who was still trying to talk to him.   
  
"We're in Herisia, if you care at all!" Allen was thrown out of the manor. In anger, he quickly mounted his horse and prepared for the journey back to Herisia, not knowing or caring if Van followed.   
  
  



	5. Performance of Fate

Well now, chapter five! I'm running out of things to say up here so, ignore this and just read and enjoy!   
  
  


Chapter 5-   
**Performance of Fate** It was too sudden, he knew. But he knew that if he put it off too long, he would change his mind. He looked out to the storm raging outside as he placed the note on his bed. He had cleaned the room himself so no one would suspect anything about his sudden departure, not even the maid.   
  
Van tucked his sword securely onto his belt as he struggled to carry his belongings, stored in boxes, out to his the stable where his carriage was waiting. Opening the door, he walked blindly down the hall, but he knew the way to the stable by heart. Once there, he handed his 'luggage' to the footman and climbed inside. He did not leave, though. Another passenger would be coming.   
  
Princess Faye was late. Van grew impatient, but tried not to show it as she slipped into the carriage beside him.   
  
"Sorry I'm late, Van. But my father insisted I be dressed for Fanelia's cool weather." Van nodded, his impatience melting away.   
  
"All right, we're ready." Van called out to the driver. He flicked the reins and they were off. Van looked out the window, thinking about all that had happened. He had agreed to let Faye come with him until he could think about their proposed marriage thoroughly. King Gendas had agreed when Van told him about his idea and he and Faye had been preparing to leave for the last two hours. It was eleven o'clock and still raging outside in the dark sky, but Van had decided to leave anyway so no one would come after him right away.   
  
Faye leaned her head against his shoulder in the carriage. Van still couldn't believe it. Princess Faye was only fourteen   
years old, but she was mature for her age. Her hair shone in the dim candlelight of the carriage, a silky blond, bleached by the desert sun. It was long and it threaded through his own dark locks as he leaned his head on hers. Would he ever learn to love her? He must try, at least. He made an attempt to casually hold her hand, but he ended up knocking her with his elbow.   
  
"I'm sorry!" he apologized quickly, but she said it was all right. He couldn't show love very well, even if put in that kind of situation. Eventually, he put his arm around Faye. What he didn't know was that she was enjoying all his attention, even the elbow in her side. It was late and Van held her close as she fell asleep. It was lucky that she did, a whole new country lay in wait for her. He wondered if she would adjust well. Half of him hoped she wouldn't and she would go back to Genduta. What a stupid thing to wish!   
  
Van shut the window so the cold wind couldn't make its way into the carriage. He watched Faye sleeping, but he couldn't sleep himself. He knew he was doing the right thing; as a king. Political marriages were the best way to go nowadays, rather than war. Many of his fellow kings had more than one wife, along with other lovers out of wedlock. Why should he be any different? Van _was_ different though; he wanted only one woman whom he would love. Was that selfish? And could Faye be this woman? Only the future would tell.   
  
But Hitomi always came to his mind as well. He remembered that as she was leaving, she had given him her pendant so he wouldn't forget her. Well, it had worked. He couldn't forget her. But time was slowly wearing on and he felt less and less close to her. It was impossible to maintain a relationship across their two worlds. Van promised that he would always think of Hitomi, and now he vowed to visit her to see how her life had changed as his had.   
  
Just as he made his silent vow, the carriage came to a sudden halt. Faye woke up as they ran over a rock on their path.   
  
"What's going on?" she asked as she rubbed her eyes. Van shrugged.   
  
"I don't know." He looked out the carriage window to see what was happening. The way had been blocked off by... of all things, a tent! In this weather?! Van glanced up at the driver.   
  
"Charles! What's going on?" he shouted, coming out of the carriage. The driver shook his head.   
  
"These wandering entertainers set up their camp here. People like that shouldn't be allowed to have a business that takes away from other ones." Charles said with a touch of contempt on his voice.   
  
"Tell them that they are being rude and they should consider others besides themselves." Van said in annoyance as he climbed back in. The driver did so as one of the clowns approached them. Ignoring Charles, he went straight to the carriage. "You there, STOP!" yelled one of Van's soldiers, making a move toward the clown. However, he reached the carriage first.   
  
"King Van of Fanelia." he said simply. Van looked at the clown, in his odd baggy pants, big shoes, and purple hair and answered, "Yes?" The clown studied Van hard for several minutes until Faye spoke up.   
  
"Excuse me, sir. You're being very rude. What may we do for you?" The clown looked at Faye and smiled.   
  
"Ah... I can see things you cannot. I know that you will invite us to Fanelia for a performance." Van stared. Why in the world would he invite these vagabonds after the treatment he had received from them?   
  
"There's no way I will." he stated, crossing his arms. The clown laughed.   
  
"Fate has it in store for you." He turned, leaving them with that thought. Van hated that word Fate. It reminded him of the previous war that had destroyed Fanelia when, Emperor Dornkirk of Zaibach had tried to make a machine that would control Fate. It was possible to change your destiny, Van believed in that. A person made his own destiny. But he didn't believe that a machine could ever do it like the way a person's will could. There was just no way.   
  
However, before he could think more about it, the carriage began to move again. The troupe had moved their tent out of the way and watched them make a quick exit. Van wondered if they would be all right in this weather. He tried to convince himself that they would since they were probably used to it. Besides, why should he care about their fate? It was more important to care about your own.   
  
Faye leaned against him again, the warmth of her body relaxing him. He soon began to forget about the rude group and thought about purchasing construction equipment for his planned wells.   
  
The carriage continued to rumble along and its rocking soon made Van feel drowsy. He leaned his head against Faye's and went to sleep. 

**. . . **

  
Van awoke with a start early the next morning. The sun was just peeking over the horizon and it had started to shine on his weary eyes. Faye was still leaning on him, and he realized that his arm was now numb. However, he didn't move until the carriage stopped, just as she was waking up. Rubbing her eyes, she asked where they were.   
  
"We're right outside Fanelia now." Van answered as he looked out the window. He had wanted to get to Fanelia quickly, just because he wanted to show Faye around. He got out, helping her descend the steps. The guards on duty whooped and cheered when they saw their king home again. Van smiled, glad to have something to show off to Faye. One of them approached Van.   
  
"How was it, your Majesty? Were you able to find any answers to our problems?" he asked. Van nodded, explaining about the water and unemployment problems that would be solved. He cheered again as Van, with Faye beside him, made his way to his manor.   
  
"Van, you know..." Faye said as they continued on, "That crowd we passed by yesterday was a travelling group of performers called the 'Desert Jugglers' heading out Fanelia's way. I heard they were from Genduta and..." She finished shyly. Van nodded, understanding what she meant.   
  
"You would like to see them. Whatever you want." He showed Faye to her room. "I'll get a hold of them somehow."   
  
"Thank you, Van." she said as he closed the door. He made his way to his study and quickly scrawled down a message to the 'Desert Jugglers'. Her first day here and he was already letting her see a show. He knew she would love it. Hopefully it would distract her long enough until he could make his decision to marry her or not. Sending out his swiftest messenger, he hoped that the performance could be held that afternoon. This was a change from a couple of days ago. He was actually going to have some fun. Well, Millerna, I took your advice, I'm taking time for myself.   
  
When the messenger had left, Van realized something. The clown from yesterday had said that Van would hold a performance in Fanelia. And he had said he wouldn't. It was strange, but he had still done it. At once, Van knew that this show would be an interesting one. 

**. . .**

Inside Van's manor, the Desert Jugglers had gathered, setting up their curtain and platform in preparation for the performance. Van and Faye were seated in the grand chairs at the end of the room, awaiting the show. Faye was getting excited; although she tried to hide it under a calm visage, Van could clearly see her eyes lit up in anticipation. He smiled, glad to be making her happy, even if he did have something against the troupe. Van had also invited several of his lords as well as much of Fanelia's population, free of charge, to watch it, so the audience was a varied bunch.   
  
In time, the curtain was lifted and the first act came on immediately. The lone female dancer onstage was lying prostrate on the floor. She stood up and began her routine, using the whole stage to convey her graceful figure to the audience. Van rolled his eyes as several guys in the crowd whistled inappropriately every time her back was turned to them. Their whistles soon turned to quiet boos when a male dancer joined her onstage. The two of them held each other close as their bodies synchronized together, performing their dance. Van felt a little chill, almost as if he was missing some kind of warmth. He reached out and put his arm around Faye and she, accepting it, leaned against him. However it didn't help him.   
  
The dance ended with the man and woman lying down as if dead. The minstrels continued to play and Van, wondering what would happen next, leaned forward when several fireworks exploded on the stage. Shimmering with their colourful light, the explosion covered the two figures onstage and when the smoke cleared, they were gone. Several murmurs ran through the crowd when suddenly a whistle sounded on the wall of the stage. The dancers stood there, waving to the amazed audience. Everyone applauded wildly and next to him, Faye stood up, her applause rising above the rest. The man spoke up, announcing the what was up next.   
  
"We will need a volunteer for the next act." The crowd whispered excitedly as several people raised their hands. Van remained where he was, not wanting to make a fool of himself. However, the lady dancer smiled and acknowledged him.   
  
"How about the sour King of Fanelia?" she said sweetly, causing the crowd to laugh. Van realized that he was frowning and he had his arms crossed, so he must have looked cranky. He let them fall to his side and stood up, attempting to smile as he walked up to the stage.   
  
Van stood onstage as a woman approached him from behind the stage, dressed in a dark blue robe, huge gold hoops in her ears, and sandals on her feet. Her dark hair was bundled up in a turban with a few wisps hanging down from it. Van stood there, trying to look indifferent to this woman who circled around him and occasionally hummed a tune in a language he didn't understand. She did this for several minutes until, as Van was getting a little edgy standing there, she stopped.   
  
"The stars have told me this man's life story." Van started to protest that statement when she began humming again.   
  
"You have just returned from an important meeting in Asturia with your bride-to-be, correct?" Van nodded. Everyone knew that; what made her so special? However, she wasn't finished.   
  
"King Van. You are unsure whether or not you should marry her." A gasp went up in the crowd and Van turned to them, shaking his head.   
  
"It's not true!" he implored to them. Faye sat far from the stage, but Van saw that her eyes were widened in shock.   
  
"The King..." the fortune teller said in a low voice, "...loves another." The crowd began to speak loudly, some debating this statement, while others agreed with it. Princess Faye looked as if she would fall over that second. Instead, she got up and ran from the room, her hands pressed to her face. Van turned to the fortune teller, angry that she had upset Faye. But had she really? It was he, Van, who had upset her. He couldn't sort out his feelings and now look what had happened. He had to talk to her.   
  
As he left, Van heard the fortune teller still making predictions. "There will be a marriage soon..." she said, just as Van left the room. 

**. . . **

Van found Faye in her room, sprawled on her bed. He sat down next to her, placing his hand on her back. Knowing it was him, she shifted her body so she couldn't see his face.   
  
"It's not true, is it? You don't have another woman? That damn fortune teller was just acting, right?" she said, her voice muffled. Van drew in a breath.   
  
"No, she's not. But Faye, listen to me... that- that was a long time ago." Van explained gently.   
  
"It was?" she turned to look at him finally, wiping her eyes. He nodded, bringing her into a hug.   
  
"It didn't work out between us. She lives too far away." Faye hugged him back.   
  
"Van..." she said. He looked into her face, holding her shoulders.   
  
"Faye... will you marry me?" he asked as he reached for the diamond ring he had purchased in Asturia. He placed it on her finger, watching her amazed expression with a smile on his face.   
  
"Of course, Van!" She threw her arms around him, almost crying in delight. "When?"   
  
"Tomorrow if you want. In fact, it will be tomorrow! Let's start preparing, all right?" Van felt the excitement rising inside him like a geyser as the pair discussed their wedding plans.   
  
Van announced the marriage to Fanelia that evening, declaring a celebration to be held. The people of Fanelia began to rejoice as they partied most of the night, toasting to their King several times.   
  
That night someone familiar showed up in Fanelia. 

**. . . **

  
Van stood on his balcony as the tailors sewed his wedding garments, doing an excellent job on such short notice. Van, however, preferred to be alone to try them on. As he did, he recalled the day's events. Once King Van set out to do something, he made sure it was done and done soon, even his own wedding. He was relieved that his quick thinking had saved him from disgrace. He came back from the balcony overlooking the manor grounds and stood to look in the mirror.   
  
Just then, his door burst open. Van whirled around to see who had burst in so suddenly. To his great surprise, Allen Schezar stood there. Van smiled at his old friend.   
  
"Hello, Allen. What do you think?" He didn't notice as Allen came up and grabbed him around the neck, thrusting him into the wall. Van, in shock, could only say, "Allen, what-"   
  
"You're getting married? What are you thinking, you idiot?!" Allen yelled, clutching his throat tighter. Van didn't know what he was talking about.   
  
"What's wrong, Allen? I know it's a little short-notice, but I already-" he tried to say.   
  
"What about Hitomi?" Van flinched at her name, but he replied in defiance, "What about her?"   
  
Allen replied, as he pushed Van into the wall with more force, "She was coming to see you tomorrow! She was injured by the wandering bandits on the clearing outside Asturia!" Hitomi here? Van couldn't believe it; she was here again. But it was the worst time to visit, what with those bandits around and now his wedding. Hitomi would be devastated.   
  
"Don't tell her, Allen! I'm begging you, she can't know about this!" At that moment, some soldiers rushed in and dragged the struggling Allen away.   
  
"We're in Herisia, if you care at all!" Allen shouted as he was hauled away. Van gazed after his angry friend as he struggled to tell more until the doors were shut and he was gone. One of the soldiers approached Van.   
  
"I thought Sir Allen Schezar was your ally!" he exclaimed in amazement. Van looked down at the floor.   
  
"He is... and I think he was trying to help me..."   
  
  
  


  
  
  
  



	6. Together Once More

Hi again! This chapter is short, but sweet... very sweet! It's my fav chapter, please read it and review!

  
  
  


Chapter 6-   
**Together Once More** Sleep. It's just what the doctor suggested. Hitomi was not sure just how long she had been sleeping, but she knew she must get better. Of course she had not meant to kill herself. It was only to distract the bandits long enough so they could escape. She just hoped that Allen and Merle knew that too. 

Hitomi dreamt. She saw Yukari and Amano-sempai. As she watched from a distance, they reached out and held each other close. They were so happy together. Hitomi had a sudden pang of jealousy. Why couldn't she be that happy? It wasn't fair that Yukari had such a great guy and she, Hitomi, was fighting even to be able to see her guy, who didn't even care to wait up for her. Yukari and Amano-sempai walked off together and Hitomi let them go. What was the point in chasing them? Their destinies were intertwined and she couldn't change that. What she could do was change her own. She promised that she would get better. 

Suddenly, sleep left her and she was awake. Hitomi didn't stir and she kept her eyes closed, staring into the darkness of her eyelids. What had made her wake up? 

She felt Merle holding her hand, but she let it go as the door shut. Hitomi could hear that, so this definitely wasn't part of her dream. Then she heard Merle's voice. 

"Allen? Where's Lord Van?" she asked. Allen didn't answer. Instead he asked, "Is Hitomi awake?" 

"No, I don't think so." They looked in Hitomi's direction and saw that she was still resting peacefully. Still, Allen said in a soft voice, "He couldn't come." 

"Why not?" Merle implored. "Was he busy? Were you even able to see him?" Allen shook his head. 

"The King of Fanelia... is getting married." Merle gasped. "What?!" she exclaimed. 

Something inside Hitomi shattered into a million pieces. She began to hyperventilate, although she tried to suppress it so Allen and Merle wouldn't hear, she just couldn't help it. Her body began reacting to her mind as tears streamed down her face, dampening the pillow. Nothing she could do would stop it. 

Just then, much to Hitomi's relief, the physician came in, declaring that they were too noisy and that the patients needed quiet. Silently, they took their leave and, as the door shut, Hitomi sat up straight in bed, her arms wrapped around herself. 

H- How could he? She hadn't thought he would ever get married. Though it was inevitable, she knew, Hitomi just couldn't imagine it at all. Without a word, she touched her face and felt that it was streaked with tears. Had she really cried? Why had she cried? Wiping them away ashamedly, Hitomi turned the pillow over so no one would see it wet with her tears. She got up and gathered her blankets around herself. The window was open to provide fresh air for the patients. However, they were all sleeping, breathing in deeply, knowing they were being taken care of. Hitomi breathed in. _Van was getting married._ The truth flashed by in her mind several times before it would sink in. Hadn't she expected it to happen? She should have known that Van already had someone in his life. But still... 

_What will I do? Van doesn't need me after all... why did I even come to Gaea?_ Hitomi regretted that the bread knife she had packed had not been a sword... something more lethal, that would have killed her... but no. It had only left an ugly scar that she would have to look at for the rest of her life, to remind herself of her journey she had taken in vain. Was it for love? Concern? Or was it just for herself? 

Hitomi lay back in bed, staring at the ceiling. As the sun began to set, the rays shone on her face, snapping out of her daze. She couldn't stay here. She had to do something. There is nothing left, Hitomi thought. She rose and, clad only in a nightgown, walked toward the door. Placing her hand on the doorknob, she paused. Everyone would see her. Suddenly, she wanted to be alone. Alone for real. For ever. Hitomi walked to the window again. She squinted against the sun's glare as it shed its last rays before nightfall. Then she remembered. Asturia had beautiful sea cliffs. She wanted to see them again, to become a part of them... forever. 

She pushed the window open, squeezing the blankets together to form a rope that would lead her down the building. When she reached the bottom, Hitomi gathered up the blankets and folded them around her again. Night had already fallen as she made her way out of Herisia, looking behind her back and, upon seeing the friendly little lights in the town, silently apologizing to her friends. It had become cold so quickly after the sunset. Shouldering the blankets, she kept going, cutting her bare feet on the rocks as she travelled. _I am so sorry everyone,_ she thought. _I am so sorry_. 

**. . .**

Van sat in his study, pondering Allen's words. Was he telling the truth? Allen wouldn't lie, especially not when it came to an injured loved one. He held his head in his hands. _Hitomi, why did you have to come back now?_ he thought in frustration. She was hurt, all because she had tried to see him. Would Faye understand if he said he had to go see her...? Van sighed. _I won't be able to see her again after my marriage_. He stood up, his decision made. _I'm going to see Hitomi._

Suddenly, there came a knock to the door. Van went and answered it. Faye stood there, trembling, her arms wrapped around her body. Upon seeing Van, she jumped up and hugged him. 

"Van! Thank goodness! When I heard you were attacked, I- I thought that-" she spluttered, burying her face in his shirt. Van put his arms around her. 

"No, I wasn't hurt. It was only Allen Schezar, and he- he was a bit hysterical." he replied. 

"Why?" she asked, stepping back to look at him. 

"A- friend of mine has been hurt. The bandits of Asturia attacked her. I'm sorry, Faye, but I must go see her. Could we postpone our wedding for a week or two? Please?" Van implored, not sure what she would say in response. Faye gazed at him as if she couldn't believe his words. 

"What a stupid question! Of course, Van, of course! What kind of wife will I be if I can't even let you see your sick friends? Go, Van. I'll wait for you here." Faye pushed him toward the door. Van was glad she understood. 

"Thank you." he said quietly, bowing to her before he left the room. With that, he turned on his heel and made his exit swiftly. 

He set out that very night, travelling past the wedding festivities, despite estranged looks from many people thinking why he would be going out so soon before his wedding. He didn't care. Allen was right, someone he loved was hurt, and he had to be there for her. Nothing else mattered. 

_Hitomi... wait for me... _he begged silently. 

**. . .**

Merle sat, washing herself after the short meal she and Allen had prepared. She had left early, though, to see how Hitomi was doing, but when she opened the door, Hitomi was not there! Merle began screaming for Allen and he rushed up immediately. 

"Merle, what-" Allen started, but stopped when he saw the same thing; Hitomi, along with her bed sheets, was gone! Merle jumped onto Allen, clinging to him as she cried. Allen could only hold her, staring straight ahead at the empty bed. 

"How could she be able to walk with her injuries?" Allen said to himself, just as much as Merle. 

"Hitomi!!" Merle sobbed. She looked up at him. "We have to find her." She ran off, too fast for Allen to stop her. Looking after her for awhile, he sighed as he leaned his head on the wall. Why did all the women he loved have to die? Was it his touch or simply his own selfishness that killed them? He thought of Marlene, and even Millerna, both women of noble birth. Marlene was dead, not by any direct fault of his own but still... he felt some guilt for it, and Millerna was only safe from him now because of her marriage to Dryden. 

"Damn it!" he voiced his thoughts as he banged his fist on the wall. His shoulders shook as he tried to stifle his sobs. In the distance, Allen heard a horse's whinny. He raised his head, walking swiftly to the window. A man on his horse galloped toward the clinic, descending even before he had a chance to stop properly. Allen's eyes widened. It was Van Fanel! He strode down to the waiting room and met Van as he entered hastily. 

"Allen? Where's Hitomi?" he asked, trying to look past where Allen stood. Allen shook his head. 

"Hitomi... she's gone." he said, staring at the floor. His hair covered his face so Van couldn't see the look of anguish upon it. Van stood up straight in disbelief. 

"Gone? Gone where? What do you mean by gone?" he questioned. He still wasn't at eye level with Allen, but he approached him, looking at him with a kind of blaze in his eyes. 

"I... I don't know." Allen turned away. Van turned his body toward the door and ran out, jumping onto his horse and urging it quickly onward. Allen rushed to the door, looking after him with his hand on the door frame for support. He hoped they both would be all right. 

**. . .**

Hitomi, moving at the pace of a funeral march, made her way to the cliff. The cold wind seemed to blow from both sides, causing her eyes to water. As she reached the summit of the hill, she could hear the waves crashing below. Finally, upon reaching the edge, Hitomi slowly bent over and looked down. The spray lifted the hair from her forehead and cooled her face. She breathed in the sea air she had so come to love. 

She stood up quickly and backed away from the edge, feeling like she was losing her nerve. I'm not going back to Earth. I'm going to die in this world. She scolded her cowardly thoughts and tried to think practically; Van was getting married, so he was happy. He didn't even know she was here looking for him, so of course he wouldn't know whether or not she had died. No one would be grieving over her. 

_Do it now,_ her mind told her. _Now! Get it over with!_

_ No, I can't!_ Hitomi shook her head, her tears mingling with the spray from the huge waves that met her face. _I'm too afraid of what happens next, after I die!_ She looked up, hoping that someone would stop her, so that she would have an excuse not to die.   
  


Van galloped down the dirt path, searching around for some sign of a girl-Hitomi- in the nearby woods. Suddenly, it started to rain hard and Van's hair became matted down with moisture. He spun his head in every direction, seeing nothing familiar. She could be anywhere. He slowed his horse to a stop so he could examine his surroundings. The forest seemed to envelope him as he stood there, looking around in hopelessness. 

Hanging his head, he caught sight of her memento around his neck. Hitomi's pendant! She had taught him how to use it, so he could see through the Zaibach's soldiers' invisible cloaks and, as a result, he was able to fight them. Surely he could use the pendant to find Hitomi? Closing his eyes, he envisioned the swinging pendant in his mind. If he didn't waver at all, if he kept his attention focused, the pendant in his mind would point in a certain direction... hopefully to where Hitomi was! 

Suddenly, the pendant swung sharply to the east and an image of Hitomi flashed in front of it, lighting up the darkness his closed eyes produced. Abruptly, he pulled the reins so hard that his tired horse whinnied in protest. Ignoring it, Van pressed on in the direction the pendant he pointed him in, calling Hitomi's name. He started violently as he approached the treeline, spying a figure standing over the edge of the cliff, preparing to jump...   
  


_ Go!_ Hitomi was still arguing with herself whether or not she should. Finally, the decision to die seemed so reasonable that Hitomi stood up straight, declaring to herself that the pain was only going to last for awhile and then it would be over. With that, Hitomi stepped back and leapt- 

Did falling to your death feel this light? Hitomi smiled, closing her eyes as she felt the wind coupled with the ocean mist flowing through her hair... she spread her arms out, ready to embrace the ocean as her grave. 

She didn't reach the ocean. Hitomi craned her neck, wanting to become one with the ocean. With effort, she opened her eyes and saw the ocean was quickly rushing away from her. She must be dead now... she was able to fly now, given the power of flight that was bestowed upon a human being after he passed on. Hitomi slowly turned her head to look behind her. She wasn't flying on her own! Someone held her close... a heavenly being with wings. An angel taking her to heaven, perhaps? 

Hitomi looked up and saw the edge of the cliff but they didn't go beyond that. The two settled down from the sky softly to the ground. Hitomi gasped for breath, only realizing now that she had not really died, because she felt the heavy downpour raining on her body. She shivered, clinging to the angel who had saved her. The angel put his arms around her, giving her a warm feeling inside in spite of the cold rain. Finally, she turned her head upwards, to look upon his face. 

It was Van who looked back at her, his eyes soft as he held her. 

"Van!" she breathed. He nodded gently, bringing her in closer to his body. She wrapped her arms around him, grateful just for his closeness to her after all this time. The rain continued to soak them as Van stretched out his snowy wings and wrapped them around the two figures who, for the moment, didn't care about what had happened in the past year, and all the things they had done to deny each other; they were all insignificant details.   



	7. Return to Fanelia

Konnichi-wa! No, the story is NOT over! I've got quite a few chps to go, and a sequel in the making. Updates will be every Saturday, unless something weird happens and I can't. So you'll be enjoying my Esca fics for awhile to come. C-ya!   
  
  


Chapter 7-   
**Return to Fanelia** Merle ran into the clinic, shaking the rain off her body. She ran up to where Allen was, shivering as she cried. Allen put a blanket around her shoulders. 

"I-I c-c-couldn't f-find her." her teeth chattered from the cold as she sat down on a bed, breaking down into tears again. Allen sat across from her, not sure what to say in reply. 

"Where could she have gone? Why would she go? What if she's been captured?" Merle sobbed. Allen didn't want to tell her that Hitomi might have committed suicide, because if he did, he would have to tell her why she felt that way. He still hadn't forgiven himself for kissing Hitomi, but now that Van was getting married... what could he do? He wanted to make her feel better, however, she would not accept his love. All he could do was try to convince Van not to marry; that and that alone would make her feel better. 

"I'm sure Hitomi's all right. Right after you left, Van arrived here." She looked up at him, her eyes bright with tears. 

"He went out to look for her." Allen nodded at her. Merle smiled. 

"That means that Hitomi is all right. Lord Van will find her." she said, sighing with relief. Allen stood up. 

"Merle... did you know about Van's wedding at all?" he asked. She shook her head. 

"Lord Van didn't say anything about it... and I didn't think he loved anyone, that is, except Hitomi..." she put her finger to her chin, trying to think of any evidence in Van's behaviour that would indicate he was going to get married. Then she had it. 

"He did say that he was the only king without a wife about a week ago. Maybe when he went to the conference, he felt this lacking in his life." Allen thought about all the times he had seen Van in Asturia during the meeting; he had always been alone. He nodded, understanding what Merle meant. 

"So I don't know." Merle continued, taking the blanket off her shoulders and rubbing her hair with it. "It's not like him to make such a sudden decision like that." Just then, Allen thought of something. 

"Do you think that is why he left so suddenly two days ago?" Merle turned to him, her eyes wide, but she nodded in agreement. Allen walked toward the window, watching the rain come down upon his reflection. He hoped Van had reached her in time. 

As he thought that, the door swung open wide. Merle looked up from her perch on Hitomi's bed, and Allen turned his head toward the door. 

Van stood there, soaked to the skin, holding the lifeless body of Hitomi. Merle and Allen ran up to him. 

"Lord Van, is she all right? She's not- not-" Van shook his head. 

"She's just fine." he said simply, gazing down at the girl in his arms. "But we should warm her up." He lay her down on the bed Merle had been sitting on, smoothing back her hair. 

"Her hair's all wet!" Merle exclaimed, running off to get some towels. Allen placed the blanket over her body, glancing back at Van. He looked tired as he gazed at Hitomi. Allen handed him a cloth to dry his face off until Merle came with the towels. 

"Listen, Van..." Allen began as Van rubbed his face, looking toward him as he spoke. "I apologize for being so uptight back there. I just didn't think you'd-" Van looked away. 

"What would you have done in my position? You're a knight... you can marry who you want!" he exclaimed. Allen sat down, folding his arms over his chest. 

"I understand your position. I've been around you royals long enough. I just didn't think there was another woman out there for you, that's all. And I'm concerned about what it may do to Hitomi." They both looked at her as she continued to sleep peacefully. Van stared at his boots. 

"Does she know?" Van asked. Allen nodded. 

"I think so. Van, I understand that you must get married, but you should have told everyone, especially Hitomi." Allen explained gently. "Perhaps if you had, she wouldn't have done what she was about to do." Van looked at Hitomi, still unable to believe she would go that far. 

Merle bounded into the room, handing a towel to Van and wrapping one under Hitomi's head. Van dried himself off quickly, throwing the towel around his shoulders. Then Merle turned to Van. 

"Lord Van... you were so stupid to do that..." she began, but she stopped, jumping onto him. Van patted her, but he couldn't believe it; Merle had never scolded him in all the time he had known her. Still, he knew he deserved it. 

"I'll make it up to you, and Hitomi. Tomorrow, we'll go back to Fanelia. I promise to wait, for both of you." He smiled, which melted Merle's anger, and she hugged him again. Allen went to the door, which was still open. 

"It's late. Why don't we go to bed?" He left the room. Merle looked at Van, who couldn't take his eyes off Hitomi. She got off him, and stood up. 

"I want you to be here when she wakes up." He was about to protest that when she darted from the room. He sat back down, tying his sword belt more securely to his waist. What would she think of him? She had collapsed into his arms a few moments after he had saved her, so he still didn't know. Would she understand his position as Allen now did? He could only wait until they arrived in Fanelia. 

**. . .**

The next day dawned bright and clear, perfect weather for travelling. Hitomi had slept good through the night, so Van didn't doubt that she would recover by the time they had to leave. She was strong, she could do it. In fact, as Van was readying his horse for the journey back to Fanelia, she appeared, surprising even him with her quick recovery. 

Hitomi made her way toward him and he couldn't help but turn his head from her direction. What did she have to say to him? When she reached him, Van looked at her. She didn't look angry, or even disappointed. 

"Hello, Van." she said. They stood awkwardly for a moment. Then Hitomi spoke again. 

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" Van nodded. 

"Yes... yes it has." he agreed. Hitomi looked around the stable where she saw Merle tending to her own horse. 

"I- I'd better go help Merle. So, I'll see you." She walked quickly away. Van watched her go. That was all? He wanted to go to her, but what could he say? _Uh, Hitomi, I'm sorry but I'm getting married. Please don't hate me for it._ Van went back to brushing his horse. But, what was worse, he didn't know if she _did_ hate him for it. 

He watched her from a distance, hoping that they would have some reason to talk. No opportunities ever came up though. Hitomi didn't even want to ride with him, instead she settled for Merle. The three made their way from Herisia, Allen waving them off. He said he would come to Fanelia as soon as he could. 

The journey was a quiet one; in fact, it only took one day, even with a lunch break. When they did stop for it, Merle made sure she sat in between them, as if begging for the attention of both of them. This bold gesture on Merle's part made Van and Hitomi refrain from any conversation. Eventually though, the sun reached its peak and it grew warm. Merle, who had eaten quite a lot, soon grew drowsy and fell asleep on Hitomi's lap. 

As Hitomi lay Merle on the blanket they had set out for lunch, Van spoke. 

"Hitomi, do you hate me?" She looked at him in surprise. 

"No! Van, I'm just a little-" Hitomi couldn't find the word. "I'm just a little confused. Why are you taking me to Fanelia with you? I mean, your fiancee may... you know-" She stopped. Van drew closer to her. 

"Hitomi..." he began, "Do you remember how I was? I was a king in hiding, with no power, or even a city. If you could only see Fanelia now, it's beautiful. I want to share it with someone." Hitomi lay her hand on his. 

"I thought... you'd share it with me." she said, looking into his face. Van took his hand away. 

"I can't- Faye might-" he turned away, clenching his hand into a fist. They sat like that for awhile until Van stood up. 

"Wake Merle up. We should get going." he turned around, departing from her rather stiffly. She gazed after him, but then turned to Merle, shaking her slightly. Merle woke up quickly, being a cat, and saw Van walking away. 

"Are we going now? Wait up, Lord Van!" She got up and chased him toward the spot their horses were tied up. Hitomi stood up slowly and followed Merle, her head down. 

**. . .**

  
  
  


The trio reached Fanelia early the next morning. It was as beautiful as she remembered, but it had a few differences since it had been rebuilt. Many of the guards recognized Hitomi and greeted her warmly. She waved to everyone she knew as she lugged her bag with her. 

"I'll take that." Merle offered, and she carried it off with one arm. Hitomi stood, gaping at her strength before she realized that they had gone on ahead. "Wait up!" she exclaimed, waving her arm as she ran to catch up. They came upon Van's manor. It looked completely different from the one from before the fire. It was much more grander and aloof, decorated with statues and pillars like the ones she had seen in Asturia. _Kind of like Van; it's different._ Hitomi couldn't help thinking. 

They entered the stately manor, where some servants relieved them of their luggage. Merle asked Hitomi if she could look through her things. Hitomi said she didn't mind as long as she put it away. Merle ran away with her 'treasure' as the two remaining made their way upstairs. 

"Van, could I meet your fiancee? Just so she won't- you know-" Hitomi wasn't sure if he would know what she meant. 

"Of course." He began walking up the stairs, Hitomi not far behind. For some reason, Van didn't go to Faye's room; instead he went to the study, the place he had left her in. He didn't know why, but he had a feeling she would be here. 

He opened the door, and sure enough, Faye sat there on the window seat, looking out the window. When she heard the door open, she stood up. 

"Van!" she ran over and hugged him. Hitomi flinched; she was just a little girl. As well, she had totally ignored her. 

"Faye, I'd like you to meet someone. She's my dearest friend." Friend. That was it. Faye looked over at Hitomi and smiled. 

"Hitomi, this is Faye Genthilia. Faye, this is my friend Hitomi Kanzaki." Hitomi approached the two and smiled. 

"It's nice to meet you, Princess Faye." She didn't know if she should shake Faye's hand, or curtsy, or hug her, so she stood there, feeling silly. Faye curtsied to her. 

"Van's said so much about you. Oh, Hitomi, you will attend our wedding, won't you?" She clasped Hitomi's hand in hers. Hitomi glanced at Van, who looked a little nervous. 

"Of course, Princess Faye." She said, looking at her again. 

"Don't call me 'Princess'. Just Faye will suffice." she smiled. "Please, won't you be my bridesmaid? I would be honoured if you were. This will so perfect!" Hitomi smiled; she liked this girl. She was so full of life. It surprised her, how much she liked Faye. Hitomi had expected to hate her because after all, she was marrying Van, whom she loved. 

"What's this now?" The three looked at who had spoke. It was a tall man with dark skin, clad in tan-coloured garments with a rather long cape flowing from his burly shoulders, all the way down to his massive laced-up boots. Hitomi was sure he must be a king. Faye smiled when she saw him. 

"Oh Hitomi, this is my father, King Gendas, ruler of Genduta." she introduced him. He stepped up to shake her hand. Gendas had a strong grip; that of a man who was sure of himself and of his position in life. After he let her hand go, Hitomi rubbed her wrist when he wasn't looking. 

"Van Fanel." Gendas turned to him, "What time today is the ceremony to be held?" Van was taken aback; he wasn't planning on holding the wedding today! 

"King Gendas." Van drew in a breath, "We only arrived back today so I don't think any of us are quite ready..." The king's expression turned from good-natured to one of indignation. He stood up to full height. 

"Are you telling me that the most important day of my dear daughter's life is being postponed?" he said. Van stepped back in as Faye approached her father. 

"Please, Father. It's all right with me if it's held off for a few days. After all, it should be special, shouldn't it? And to be special, it needs preparation." She smiled, glancing at Van, who turned his embarrassed face away from them. Gendas softened at his daughter's words. 

"If that's what you want, dear. I'll see you later, Van Fanel." With a swish of his cape, he turned on his heel and left them, his heavy footsteps echoing through the spacious hall. Hitomi watched him leave as Faye tried to excuse him. 

"He's probably just annoyed that he had to come all this way and the wedding isn't even going to be today. Father is rather impatient in that way... Oh, Hitomi! You know what?" Faye changed the subject. "I will make your dress! I've been sewing my whole life and just last summer, I made my cousin's wedding dress..." She continued talking, asking Van to bring her fabric for the next day. 

Eventually, Hitomi and Van escaped when Faye decided she needed inspiration from some of the pictures of various dresses she had brought with her. She positively pushed them out the door for privacy. The two stood at the door for awhile, hearing the sounds of banging drawers and thump of books. 

They were alone again. Hitomi looked toward Van. He stood gazing at the door, his expression fixed. She looked toward the floor, not sure what to say to him. _It can't be anything about us._

"She seems nice." Hitomi said, as cheerfully as she could. Van, with effort, turned his head in her direction. 

"Hitomi." he said, grasping her hand. She was surprised at his gesture. He led her from the door, down the hall toward one of the empty rooms. Hitomi entered first, scanning the room he had brought her to. It was the room that she had first seen Van practice his swordsmanship with Vargas. Being a training area, it was spacious except a few mats spread out over the floor. The windows were blocked off with curtains, giving the room a dark aura to it. 

Van turned his back to her as he shut the door behind him, clutching the knob, hanging his head. Hitomi turned her back to him as well; now that they were alone, she just couldn't hold back anymore. Her tears started to flow silently. It was dark, Van wouldn't see, and what did it matter? He didn't care. 

But he did care. Van approached her from behind, putting his hands on her shoulders. 

"Hitomi." he whispered in her ear. She shrugged her shoulders, forcing his hands off. Putting her hands to her face, Hitomi kept sobbing. 

"Van, it's not working. I tried but- I- I just can't be happy for you and Faye." She kept shaking her head, her voice muffled. Van held his arms at his sides. 

"I'm sorry. I am so sorry, Hitomi." he repeated in a choked voice. _Was that all he could say?_ However, she spun around quickly and embraced him. As she did, her weeping obtained a voice and she sobbed aloud. Van could only put his arms around her and hold her tight. 

"I must marry her. Hitomi, you're independent. You don't need anyone like she does." _Independent. I can live without anybody_, she thought as she hugged him closer. 

"We both need to give of ourselves for her. You need to be strong. For Faye's sake... and for mine, as well as your own." Hitomi looked into his eyes. She could see pain in them as well. Was this decision as hard for him to make as it was for her? He had really come to love Faye, Hitomi could tell. 

_I'm intruding on his life,_ she realized in horror. _If I hadn't come back, it wouldn't have been as hard for him._ Hitomi closed her eyes. _If only I hadn't come back_, she thought bitterly. However, she couldn't change it now. All she could do was wish them well. It wasn't so bad. At least Van was all right. Wasn't that all she had ever wanted for him? 

"Van." she said, her decision made, "You go ahead and marry Faye. I really want her to be happy." Van gazed at her, amazed at her sudden change of mind. He embraced her closely, stroking her hair affectionately. Hitomi shed the last of her tears of jealousy, ready to accept that she had moved on as he had. 

In the dark room, they held each other, almost as if trapped in the time of that still moment. Hitomi didn't want it to end, but she knew it would... and all too soon.   
  
  



	8. Promises

Okay ~draws a deep breath~, here it is...   
  
  
  


Chapter 8-   
**Promises** Early the next morning, Van had announced that the wedding would be held in three days' time. The news was met with mixed reactions from people who were counting on it for the last couple of days, and from those who were glad to have a longer party. The latter group was the most numerous and it wasn't long before the shops, schools, and businesses were all closed for the rest of the week. 

Now, it was the day before the wedding. Van smiled as he walked through Fanelia. He had never seen the people so happy, and it was all because of a celebration for a big change of his life. He browsed items for sale(from the shops that stayed open to sell bridal goods), inspected the pastries, and checked out the finery that would be commonplace to wear at the wedding. Now in Fanelia, everyone could afford this; such was the general prosperity the King had brought to them. If there were someone who could not afford it, though, people pitched in and donated to them. The citizens of Fanelia had always been renowned as generous. 

However, today Van wasn't just out for a leisurely stroll. He was expecting guests from Genduta and other allied countries to arrive today. Wishing to make a good impression, he left the festivities early and went back to his manor to wait for them. He would be greeting them by himself, since Faye was busy preparing Hitomi's dress, and she needed Hitomi to do the measurements. He looked around the main hall when he entered his manor. It was already decorated in preparation for tomorrow, but at that moment it was deserted. Everyone was off getting themselves ready for the wedding, especially the women. 

Van's eyes travelled down the red-carpeted aisle, where he knew he would be at about that time tomorrow. He wondered about what would happen afterward. Everything would probably just go back to normal, except that he would have a wife to share his life with. As well, he always wanted Hitomi to stay with him. She had said she would, and Van knew he could trust her promises. If things had not worked out as they had, would he be anticipating a wedding with Hitomi as his bride? Van walked over to the pews, sitting down inside one of them. As he was absorbed in his thoughts, a group of people entered the room. Van turned around to see who they were and smiled when he saw Faye's relatives approaching him. Standing up, he went over to them as well. 

"Friends, how are you doing?" Van extended his hand in friendship to an elderly man he guessed to be Faye's grandfather. He took Van's hand with a smile. 

"How do you do, sir?" he said, "Welcome to our family." Van greeted all the guests which included cousins, aunts, uncles, and grandparents. Then a young man about a few years older than Van approached him, shaking his hand as he placed a wary eye on Van. He was handsome, with light sandy-coloured hair and a lean build, bearing a striking resemblance to Faye herself. 

"Nice to meet you- that is-" Van began. The young man smiled, casting off his suspicion. 

"I'm Faye's older brother, Tobias de Genthilia. I've heard a great deal about you, Van Fanel. I'm sure my sister will be happy with you." Van nodded, replying, "I can see you love your sister a great deal. Don't worry, I will take good care of her for you, I swear it." When he said this, Tobias let go of Van's hand and bowed to him before he made his exit with the other relatives. Van felt better knowing that he had the trust of his future in-laws. 

The sun began to sink below the hills above Fanelia as Van made his way out of the hall toward his room. The superstition of 'not seeing the bride before the wedding' still held him strong as he walked past her room, pausing for a minute. Van knew that Hitomi must be in there as well, but he kept his eyes down as he resumed his way to his room, prepared to get a good sleep for tomorrow. 

**. . .**

Hitomi stood stark still as Faye wrapped the fabric over her head. She couldn't help squirming as the silkiness of it tickled her skin. 

"Hold still, Hitomi. I have to pin it in place and then you can move a little." Faye put some pins in her mouth as she clutched the end of the fabric. It didn't look much like a dress yet, at least not to Hitomi, but then this must be how they made dresses in Genduta. Hitomi was curious about Faye's homeland, and Faye had many stories to tell about it. 

"The first thing I noticed about how different Fanelia was from Genduta was that there is actual greenery." Hitomi laughed at the way Faye had said it. Faye continued. 

"And the trees and shrubs! They are so large and have plump leaves. The trees in Genduta are dry as a bone. As well, I've never seen so much rain in my life!" she commented. "I stood outside just letting it fall on my skin the first night I was here. It felt so wonderful..." She sighed. Hitomi looked down at her from her perch on a small stool. 

"I think you'll really like it here, Faye. I know I did." Faye looked up at her. 

"You've been here before? Van did tell me... that he loved another at one time..." She let her arms fall to her sides. Hitomi shook her head quickly. 

"Now don't you worry, Faye. That was a long time ago. I know you and Van will be happy together. It's your destiny." Faye gazed up at her, her expression of worry turning into a smile. 

"You're right. Thank you, Hitomi." Then she stood up straight. "Well, I'd better stop moping around and get your dress finished!" So Faye set to work, pinning pieces of silk fabric and frills to the dress and finally sewing them on permanently. It was a nice light blue colour, the colour of a robin's egg, and the white lace that was added to it gave it the appearance of pure white snow. It would be strapless, resembling an evening gown, except for the white lace that would cover her neck area. The long white gloves added to the white of the lace on her dress. Upon her feet, Faye had bought clear white low-heeled shoes. 

When Hitomi looked into the full-length mirror, she was amazed at the beauty who stared back. Hitomi turned around, declaring, "If my dress looks this good, I can't wait to see yours!" She felt excited all of a sudden, so excited that she grabbed Faye's hands and swung her around the room, laughing as she did. The younger girl softened, eventually giving way to a grin and a giggle at their giddiness. When the two had stopped, Faye sat down on the bed, still smiling as she caught her breath. 

"Oh Hitomi. I've never had so much fun in my life." she admitted. Hitomi stood in front of the mirror again, still unable to believe the gorgeous garments she wore were hers. Then she turned around. 

"Neither have I. In fact, how about we make this wedding the best time either of us has ever had? Wait, I know!" An idea suddenly hit Hitomi, for something she had not done for a long time. She approached Faye and said to her, "How about I read your fortune? A princess like you probably has a great deal in store for her." Faye blushed, but nodded. "Okay." she agreed. Hitomi ran to get her cards, which were still in her raincoat pocket. What luck she had brought them! She sat down next to Faye, who eyed the cards with ignorance. 

"You tell fortunes with cards?" she inquired. Hitomi nodded as she shuffled through the pack, showing her each card. 

"Every card has a meaning, and each meaning has something to do with your fortune." Hitomi explained. 

"How accurate is it?" Faye asked with an air of suspicion. Hitomi laughed at her realistic outlook. 

"It depends on the fortune teller. If she knows what she's doing, then the fortune may come true. However, there's no guarantees." She shuffled the cards once again and took a spot on the ground, gesturing to the spot ahead of her for Faye. 

"Anyway, it's all just for fun." she concluded as Faye sat down. 

"In my country, fortune telling is an art. We primarily ask the stars for guidance about that kind of matter. Everyone takes his given fortune seriously. I don't know how they do it in Fanelia, but fortune telling for fun sounds interesting. Go right ahead. Tell my fortune." she smiled so as to give her encouragement. Hitomi selected cards from various places in the deck and lay them face down on the floor. Three of the cards she placed together. She wanted to switch them around, but figured she may as well leave them alone since she had already put them there. 

"Now, here's the moment of truth..." Hitomi said mysteriously. Faye leaned in closer as Hitomi flipped over the first card. **_La Stella._** A fate read in the stars. 

"Wow, that's a good card. This marriage was meant to be. It was known long ago by the stars." Faye smiled, interested in the first card. Then Hitomi turned over the first in the set of three she had lay down.**_ Love._** Hitomi smiled. This fortune seemed true to life with this card. 

"**_Love_**. Oh, Faye, it's really the best card in the deck. Well, let's see what goes with it." She turned over the second card of the three. 

"**_Ace of Serpents_**. Courage. That's odd.." Hitomi started to get a weird feeling about this fortune. Maybe this was a bad idea. 

"It will take courage to go through with your marriage. Let's see what the last one has to say." Hitomi was still unsure about it as she held the remainder of the deck, so as she reached nervously for the last card, she scooped it up to look at it. Hitomi nearly feel over in horror when she saw what card it was. **_Death._** Didn't she always take that card out when she did fortunes for fun? Nobody liked **_Death_** to be in their fortunes, even in ones like these. Hitomi began to shake. 

"Hitomi? Is there anything wrong?" Faye looked concerned. Hitomi didn't want Faye to see this; she seemed like a worrisome girl. Quickly, while Faye was concerned about her, Hitomi switched the **_Death_** card with the **_Emperor_**, a sign of good fortune. 

"Nothing, I was just afraid I had forgotten the meaning of this card, but I remember now..." Hitomi turned the **_Emperor_** card toward her. 

"The **_Emperor_**. Don't worry, many good things will come from this marriage." She smiled reassuringly, more for herself than for Faye. Faye looked amazed. 

"Hitomi, you're really good at this. Have they ever been right?" she asked. Hitomi looked down at the cards in her lap. 

"No... they haven't." she replied. 

**. . .**

The next day was sunny and clear. It was perfect for Van and Faye's wedding. People moved around quickly, setting up the last minute decorations and things like that. Hitomi hung the red and white roses from the white arch upon the altar that the bride and groom would say their vows under. Hitomi stepped back, admiring her work, just as Merle rushed over. 

"Hitomi! Hitomi! I can't find my purple violets!" she cried. "Could you help me out find where I misplaced them?" Hitomi nodded. She liked the violets; they were perfect for a wedding since they represented faithfulness, so no wedding would be complete without them. Merle was the flower girl, and she told Hitomi that she was getting so sick of flowers that she didn't want to look at another one again for a long time. Hitomi found the violets under one of the reception chairs in the garden. Merle ran off with them, declaring she had now lost her pansies. Hitomi smiled after her as she hurried into the crowd, looking for her fellow bridesmaids, who were mostly made up of Faye's female cousins. Hitomi sat among them as she waited for the wedding to begin, creating flower crowns for each of them from the flowers Merle had misplaced (of which there were a lot). 

Hitomi stood up and walked to the corner of the room, looking out the window, as the bridesmaids admired their crowns. Hitomi clutched her bouquet, which mostly contained daisies. The day was so beautiful, not a cloud in the sky. As she stood there deep in her own thoughts, a figure came up and rested next to her. Hitomi felt that person's shadow and turned around. _Allen!_ He continued to gaze out the window even after she discovered he was there. She couldn't see the expression on his face because of the glare from the window. 

"Allen?" she whispered. Finally, he looked down at her and she could see his face clearly. He wore an expression of pity that Hitomi didn't like at all. 

"Stop it, Allen!" she yelled in exasperation, although he had not uttered a word. "This is the way it has to be! He needs a woman who will always be there for him, and- and I'm not that kind of woman! I don't need anybody!" When she looked up at Allen again, she saw his face had not changed. After she saw it, she threw down her bouquet and clenched her fists, stifling her sobs. Allen reached for her and embraced her, and she accepted him. They stood in the corner for awhile until Hitomi realized their exposure. Quickly, she pulled away from him and wiped her eyes. 

"Hey, what am I crying for? I'm a bridesmaid, and she must always have a smile on her face. Goodbye, Allen." She bowed slightly as she left the silent Allen, who gazed after her, his face unchanged. She knew she shouldn't have yelled, there was no reason to. _What was wrong with her?_ Hadn't she accepted this marriage yet? In her mind, and partially in her heart, yes she had, but it still struck her hard. Hitomi let her mind wander, trying to get it off her feelings, but she only thought about Faye's fortune. How had the Death card managed to sneak into the deck? Hitomi figured it was just her own carelessness, and dismissed it as she made her way into the main hall. The wedding would start soon. 

**. . .**

Hitomi found Faye in her room. The dress she wore gleamed as white as snow, so bright when coupled with the incoming sunlight that when she entered, Hitomi had to shield her eyes with her arm. Faye turned around, smiling broadly when she saw her. 

"Oh my god, Hitomi! I can't believe I'm going down the aisle in a matter of minutes!" she greeted her, clasping her bouquet to her breast, breathing in heavily. Hitomi smiled at her enthusiasm. Faye was so beautiful. Her dress resembled her own, so Faye must have made it herself. Hitomi slipped the fragile veil over her face, as she placed yet another one of her flower crowns on her head. Faye was nearly in tears. 

"You make Van happy, all right?" Hitomi said, giving her a hug. Faye hugged her back. 

"Hitomi? Will you stay in Fanelia with us? I know it's sudden, but I feel so close to you... like you're my sister." Hitomi looked at her and nodded. "I will stay with you." The two were interrupted by the blare of ceremonial horns in the distance. 

"I'd better get out there!" Hitomi exclaimed. "I'll see you up there." she winked as she left the room. Walking briskly down the hall, she met the other bridesmaids along the way. Hitomi sighed as the doors were opened by the knights, Allen among them. She held her head high as she walked past him, clenching her slightly ruffled bouquet in her gloved hands. 

_Van would be up there,_ she thought. Sure enough, as she made her way down the aisle, feeling almost lost amongst the others in the crowd of bridesmaids, she saw him, talking to one of his ambassadors. He looked fine in his dark, shining suit, the dark blue cape flowing from his shoulders, decorated with Fanelia's coat of arms. Upon his head, his golden circlet shone in the late morning sun, adding to his kingly attire. She loved him so much... she couldn't deny it, no matter what she said, thought, or did. Just then, Van turned his head in her direction, displaying a look that Hitomi understood instantly. 

_Everything will be all right, _Hitomi, it said clearly. Hitomi closed her eyes and nodded, forcing a tight-lipped smile. She trusted him and believed him. It would be all right, as long as each knew the other was safe. 

Hitomi took her place near the altar and stood among the bridesmaids. She looked down the aisle and saw the bride making her way down the aisle, supported by her father. Quickly, as if by instinct, Hitomi glanced at Van. His expression had changed to a tight smile upon seeing Faye, but in his eyes, Hitomi knew that he had come to love her. 

When she had joined Van on the altar, Faye smiled so broadly that her eyes seemed to glimmer with tears. Van gave her his arm as the priest began the ceremony. Hitomi stood still, watching every minute. The priest was elderly; he stumbled over his words slowly. Finally, Van and Faye exchanged vows; he placed the ring on her finger. Hitomi fidgeted; sometimes it just felt like hell to keep her mouth shut, to keep from shouting out, _"Van! You're making a mistake!"_ But she had made a promise to both of them; Faye and Van. 

When the ceremony was half-way through, the bishop approached the bride and groom, holding a jewelled crown. Faye knelt down and he placed it on her head, moving his hands over her in a blessing gesture. She stood up again, holding Van's hand. The priest continued. 

"Faye Genthilia, do you take Van Slanzar de Fanel, to be your husband and King?" Without hesitation, but yet wanting to savour the moment at the same time, Faye looked into his eyes and replied, "I do." The priest then turned to Van. 

"Van Slanzar de Fanel, do you take Faye Genthilia, to be your wife and Queen?" Van looked from the priest to his bride, smiled and replied, 

"I do." 

And he leaned toward her and gently kissed her, as did she. A thunder of applause rose from the crowd, as many people rushed by Hitomi, bumping her shoulder as she clapped slowly. It had all passed by so quickly. Soon the crowd blocked her view of the departing newlyweds, showering them with rice and flowers as they did. 

The crowd left the hall to start the feasting at the reception outside in the garden. Hitomi lagged behind, letting everyone go on ahead of her. As she approached the large marble fountain, which drained into the nearby river, Hitomi paused, glancing at her bouquet. 

With a short flick of her wrist, she tossed the daisies into the fountain, and hurried to join the others. The daisies, a symbol for promises of false love, sank swiftly to the bottom of the fountain.   
  
  


I guess you either love or hate it... well, any comments are welcomed as long as they're not death threats. (^_^)   
  
  
  



	9. Arising Suspicions

All right, are you all with me? Good. This chapter begins to introduce the plot. You may be thinking, _What, you mean there is one?_ Well, yeah. It sure took long enough, I know, but I felt like I needed to introduce you to my new characters. I know, Escaflowne was not made by me(although it would have been great). Oh well, on to chapter nine!   
  
  
  


Chapter 9-   
**Arising Suspicions** Hitomi sat, her legs folded under her, facing the pond inside the garden. Her reflection swayed gently with the ripples created by the wind, as she stared at herself. The garden was now in full bloom, and Hitomi often sat among the flowers. They reminded her of the ones that she arranged often in ikebana, only they were actually real. 

Ikebana. She had never liked it, but she had joined a class in the previous year, hoping it would give her a soft and gentle touch. But who can I touch, in that gentle way I've recently learned? Hitomi held herself close; it was late summer, but she felt the chill of the coming autumn, especially when combined with the cool of nightfall. 

It was a month, a month had passed by since the wedding. She was settled in Fanelia, with no desire to go back to Earth. The newlyweds gave her a special place in the manor, and she was grateful for it, but her body killed for activity, to be put to use. As a result, Hitomi spent most of her time away from the manor, helping the people of Fanelia with their chores. Merle was often with her, helping as well. Hitomi was up every day at dawn, leaving the manor to help. Today for example, she assisted the farmers in constructing the fence to keep the livestock inside. At first, they had objected; but after looking at her face, they agreed. Tomorrow she would help the women's group with their project; a giant quilt for the wall. It would keep her occupied for a few weeks at least. Hitomi didn't want any excuse to stay at the manor, disturbing Van and Faye. It was important that they had privacy, especially for the first few months. 

Hitomi stood up, her thin green dress brushing against the nearby bush. The day was through. She was tired and she would turn in early. Smoothing out her dress, she walked inside, going down the hall to her room. She placed her hand on the knob, but stopped when she heard a shuffle behind her. Hitomi looked over, and saw Allen walking slowly over to her. Quickly, she turned the knob and went inside her room. Surely, he wouldn't follow into her own room, that would be an invasion of privacy and, being a knight, that was against his code of chivalry. She sat on her bed, looking out the window. Allen did follow her inside, and came up to her bed, stopping a far distance away. She didn't look at him, but she spoke anyway. 

"Don't you have to be in Asturia now? I'm sure you can't neglect your duties any further." she said coolly. Then, turning to him, she continued, "I'm surprised you could even attend the wedding." His body looked weary; he must have been working hard as well. He had not left Fanelia even though the festivities were over long ago. Hitomi often saw him around. Was he spying on her? 

Suddenly feeling annoyed, she stood up to leave, sighing in impatience. However, as she passed him, he grabbed hold of her wrist. Hitomi stopped. What was he doing? Slowly she turned around. 

"Allen...!" she said in an even voice. He turned around as well. 

"Hitomi..." he didn't seem to know what to say. However, Hitomi wanted to know. 

"Well? Tell me! You're being rude!" she yelled at him. He turned all the way around and looked at her. Finally, standing it no longer, she started to beat his chest in frustration. "Stop! Stop hurting me! Stop..." she choked, giving him one final beat with her fists until she fell over, sobbing. Allen caught her, carrying her in his arms and placing her gently on her bed. She lay still, the tears in her eyes coming with no urging from herself. Allen stood over her, shaking his head. 

"Hitomi, I hate seeing you like this." he said. Hitomi looked in his eyes, suddenly sitting up. 

"Like what? You hate seeing me like what?" she challenged him. She hated being pitied. Allen stooped down, putting his hands on her shoulders. 

"I just want to make it better." he said simply, searching her eyes for a response. "Why won't you let me make it better?" Hitomi held her hands to her chin, shaking her head. Allen hugged her, but she didn't hug him back. 

"Hitomi, I love you so much." he whispered in her ear. "I never realized it before now, but I do." Hitomi let her eyes travel toward the floor, her eyelids half closed. "Won't you answer me?" he pleaded, drawing her away from him so he could see her face. She wouldn't look at him, keeping her eyes averted away. She felt like a rag doll in his arms, ready to fall apart any second. 

"Please. Come to Asturia with me. There's nothing left for you here. I thought Van may have changed his mind about the marriage, but he didn't." He gripped her hands, though she still did not look at him. "You can't think about upsetting him anymore, Hitomi. If you ask me, he's the one who is upsetting you." Hitomi finally looked at him, but her eyes appeared glazed. 

"But- Allen..." she said. "I can't leave them. I'm sorry." she apologized. "I refuse to go with you." Allen stood up silently. 

"Are you sure, Hitomi? Don't you even care for your own happiness?" Hitomi stood up as well. 

"I think you're the one who wants happiness, Allen. I'm sorry..." she paused, not sure how to say it, "...but I can't give you that." He nodded, forcing a smile to his lips. He walked to the door, glancing at her. Hitomi stared straight ahead. 

"Hitomi. Please cheer up." he said, and he left her. When the door shut, she sat down on her bed, putting her hand to her face. Allen had just offered her something invaluable, and she turned him down. Any other woman would think she was crazy, but Hitomi just didn't want that. In spite of Van's marriage, Hitomi still wanted to stay near, to know what was going on with him. But she never let him know that; it was too embarrassing to think of herself as Van's keeper. 

Slowly, she made her way to the balcony and leaned her arms on the railing. The wind ruffled her hair around her face and she sank into deep thought. 

**. . .**

She leapt over stars and skirted around space as she made her way from him. He chased after her, but he knew that he would never be able to keep up. Van saw her; Hitomi was running from him. He called after her, but as in most dreams, his calling seemed to fall upon the deaf ears of the one he was shouting to. Finally she vanished into thin air, leaving him in darkness. He was alone... 

Van sat up in bed, gasping for breath. He gripped the blankets of his bed, squeezing them hard. Sweat ran down his face, matting his hair to the back of his neck. He looked to his right, hoping he had not woken Faye. She continued to sleep peacefully, so quietly he got out of bed and approached the window. What had his dream been about? Hitomi wouldn't leave so suddenly like that. After a few minutes of standing there, he saw a figure leave the manor, so silent that he wouldn't have noticed if it had not been dawn. Hitomi was leaving for the town. For the last month, she had been doing that. She was rarely at the manor anymore, and she only came back for meals and to sleep. He felt slightly annoyed at her behaviour. She was never around, and he couldn't help but feel a pang of loneliness. But no one would understand it; he had just been married, so he had his wife to turn to for that. 

No, it wasn't as easy as that. Quietly, Van slipped on his clothes, but before he could leave, he heard a voice. 

"Van? Where are you going?" Faye asked, still half asleep. He turned to her, keeping his voice soft. "Just downstairs." He left the room. He walked downstairs, determined not to let Hitomi get away from him this time. So set was he in his plan, that he didn't realize whom he had bumped into on his way down to Fanelia's marketplace. His own father-in-law, King Gendas! 

"Excuse me, your Majesty!" he said awkwardly. The older man chuckled heartily, slapping him hard on the back. It took his whole sense of balance to stay standing up. 

"No matter, Van! What causes you to rise at this hour?" he asked. Van looked down. "Oh, to visit a friend." he said to the floor. Gendas leaned over and smiled. 

"Well, have you done it yet?" Van stared at him as if he had lost his mind. 

"Done what?" he asked in complete ignorance. Gendas laughed again, crossing his arms. 

"Have you made love to my daughter? Come, don't be so modest, man!" Van grinned helplessly back, managing a nervous laugh. "Uh, well you see, sir-" he began. 

"You haven't." he finished for him. Van nodded, still wearing his sheepish grin. The older man stood there, undisturbed by his answer. 

"Well, you'd better hurry up. You don't have forever, you know." he said, with a less humourous air. Van stared after him as he turned and left. He couldn't believe that Gendas had not left yet. Did he not trust Van with his daughter? That can't be it, he thought. He did ask me if I had done 'it'. So he's not being overprotective. Then what is it? Van tried not to think about it as he left his manor, looking for Hitomi. 

**. . .**

Gendas strode down the hall, digging into his shirt pocket. He glanced at the piece of parchment he pulled out, and smiled. He loved the smell of freshly dried ink, especially when it had dried on a legal document such as the one he held now. He scanned it quickly a couple of times, and chuckled to himself. 

"Thank you, Van Fanel. Your signature is my ticket to unlimited riches." he thought as he placed the document back in its place. He approached his daughter's room, glad that Van had left at this precise moment. Faye was the key to these riches, and only she could get close enough to the King of Fanelia to obtain them. 

Not bothering to keep quiet even at that hour, Gendas burst into his daughter's room. Faye sat up in surprise, bringing the blankets over her chest. She blushed to the roots when she saw it was her father. 

"Father, you surprised me." she sighed, her eyes closed. "I forgot you were still here. I thought you would have gone back to Genduta long ago..." Gendas approached his daughter, his hand on the single weapon on his belt where his weapons usually were hanged from. 

"Daughter, we are related by blood. You would obey me out of love, would you not?" he asked, as he leaned closer to her, his face inches from hers. She nodded, although nervousness began to fill her features. Slyly, he revealed his dagger that was hanging from his belt to his daughter, as she stared at it, her eyes wide. 

"Father, what-" she started, her voice dry. He gazed at her cunningly as he began to explain. 

**. . .**

He continued out into Fanelia, trying to remember which direction Hitomi had gone in. That was one thing she never told him; where she would be all day. He had to convince her that she _was_ missed, that her company was needed. 

Hitomi was nowhere in town. Van tried to find her, but was unsuccessful. Finally in frustration, he departed back to his manor, hoping she had decided to stay there for the day. It was late morning when he arrived back, going down to the kitchen. He apologized to the cook for not being there for breakfast, and ate a light meal that morning. Afterward, he decided he would spend the day with his wife. He had been ignoring her lately. It was true that they had hardly been apart since their marriage, but often Van did not feel with her in spirit. He promised that he would spend this quality time with her and stop moping around. 

Quietly he opened the door, in case she may have gone back to sleep, or needed privacy or something. She sat on her bed, already dressed for the day. She did not see him, and Van could see a kind of fear in her eyes. _Faye...?_ The poor girl, she was always so worried over something. Just yesterday, she had cried over a misplaced seam in a dress she was making for Merle. But, she was not crying. So what was wrong? Van opened the door wide. 

"Faye? What's wrong?" he asked, a worried edge to his voice. Looking up, she turned her head away as if ashamed. Van approached her slowly, trying to figure out why she sat there so still. 

"Did you lose something? What happened?" he asked, his voice rising, although he didn't mean for it to. Faye remained there, fingering her wedding ring. 

"It's nothing, Van." she smiled, but the smile lacked her usual warmth. He gazed at her, studying her expression, but it didn't tell him anything. Suddenly, she sighed, letting her arms fall to her side. Looking toward him, Faye stood up and walked over to him. 

"Van, I know it's early, but..." she looked at him, her gaze intense, "Let's do it now." Van's clueless look set in, which often happened when people didn't explain themselves clearly enough. 

"Huh?" he said, as she sighed again. "Van..." she breathed as she reached for her blouse. Van watched in amazement as she undid the buttons of her blouse, quietly slipping it off and letting it fall to the floor. 

Before she could go any further, Van put his hand on hers, shaking his head. 

"Faye, don't..." he began. She stopped, her face indignant. 

"Why not? Why? We may never be able to do it ever if we don't do it now." She grabbed her blouse off the floor and angrily put it back on. While she did, Van grabbed her shoulders. 

"Not now, Faye. We do it tonight, okay?" She looked up at him, tears filling her eyes. Suddenly, she wrapped her arms around him and slowly leaned her head on his chest. 

"Don't worry. I could wait for ever." she declared, as he rested his head on hers, feeling very tired all of a sudden. He didn't want to keep upsetting her this way; she was his wife, of course she expected that they would make love. Van remembered what Gendas said; they wouldn't have forever. 

**. . .**

Hitomi spread the huge quilt over the floor, letting the air allow it to float down to the floor. She had just reached the women's gathering at one of the member's homes. It was a pretty multicoloured quilt. When Hitomi first arrived, all she could do was stroke it, appreciating the hard work put into it, and happy that she could put some part of herself into it. 

She turned around, facing the rest of the women gathered there. Mrs. Flias resided over them, ready to begin work on the quilt; but she actually seemed more ready to talk about what the neighbours were up to. Mrs. Flias was an old gossip, quick to point out events that happened and change them to something scandalous. Hitomi sat down to work, taking her material, a piece from her old school uniform. It would certainly show that she was officially a citizen of Fanelia, and Gaea, now that she had sewed some part of her life on Earth to her life here. 

Hitomi worked quietly, not taking part in the conversation that was being thrown around the room. Mrs. Flias was arguing with Mrs. Docia over whether or not two youths in Fanelia had eloped over the last week. Mrs. Docia was right against it since it was her son she was talking about. "Ah, but you can't defend him just because of that. Where has he gone then?" Mrs. Flias asked, with that usual sauciness she added to her every word. Mrs. Docia was at a loss for an answer. 

"I don't know. He said he would be back, but- he wouldn't-" Mrs. Flias laughed heartily. "That just goes to show you... you don't know anyone, even your own flesh and blood, until they do something like this. Speaking of strange behaviour, there's some really nasty rumours going around about King Van." Hitomi's ears pricked up, like Merle's did when she caught sight of something small in the grass, although she kept her eyes down. 

"I heard..." Mrs. Flias lowered her voice so all the women would lean over to hear, "that the King and his wife, although married a month, they won't even get close to each other." Hitomi looked up from her work; that couldn't be true! Another woman continued the conversation, "I've heard that royal marriages often didn't work out, but don't many kings make do with whom they marry? They must produce a legitimate heir to the throne. If you ask me, the King's still hung up on a former lover. Those two will never go through with it, I'm sure." she finished. The sound of someone dropping her needlework startled the women from their talk. Hitomi watched the sunlight from a nearby window dance across the quilt, refusing to look at the others around her. 

"It's not true." she said in a low voice. "Those two love each other. More than all of you old ladies love your own husbands." They gasped, and one woman stood up and said in a huff, "How would you know? You've never been married, and who would love someone so sharp-tongued and rude as you?" Hitomi stood up as well, the part of the quilt on her lap spilling to the floor. 

"I'm leaving." she replied, lifting her head and staring boldly back at them, before she made her exit. As she left, she heard them still talking, now about her, "That girl, I've heard she lives in the palace with them..." Hitomi tuned out their conversation and walked out into the street toward the manor. _They're all just a bunch of old gossips,_ she thought bitterly as she opened the door to the main hall. The rest of the day would be immensely boring now that she had left early from the women's meeting. Oh well. Maybe she could spend the day with Merle. Upon making this decision, she left to look for the cat-girl. 

**. . .**

He stood alone in his room, waiting for the day to end. As he watched the sun travelling its daily path through the sky, he thought about his daughter and son-in-law. He had offered them one more night together. Gendas held his wine glass to the window, toasting to their short-lived romance, a smile playing upon his lips.   
  
  
  



	10. Betrayal

Hi, this is chapter ten! I thought I had posted it last Saturday, but anyway, I'll post again this weekend, just for you! Enjoy the story!   
  
  


Chapter 10-   
**Betrayal** Hitomi walked down the hall, still looking around for Merle. She was probably asleep somewhere, maybe in the barns in a pile of hay. She started to feel hungry, since she had not had dinner that afternoon. The manor was quiet that evening, and Hitomi was amazed that she didn't realize that it was evening already. As she went to the kitchens, she saw what Merle was spending her time doing, and it wasn't sleeping; she was bothering the chefs by eating ingredients! Hitomi laughed as the red-faced chef kicked her out, using every means possible, such as his spoons, bowls, and forks. 

"You damn cat! Stay out until it's ready!" he shrieked, right before he went back in. Merle, with her usual spunk, stuck out her tongue and turned around. Her eyes bugged out when she saw that Hitomi had been there. 

"Go ahead, make fun." she said, but she had a smile on her face. Laughing, Hitomi grabbed her and gave her a noogie. Merle squirmed out of her grasp and jumped on her. Hitomi almost fell over, but stayed up so the two could out to the dining room together. Hitomi tried to remind Merle that the chefs were busy people and didn't like to be disturbed. Merle agreed to act like a lady at supper. 

Hitomi didn't realize that her way of being ladylike was to wash herself before meals. So she sat, mortified, at the dining table next to King Gendas as Merle proceeded to do so. Nobody seemed to mind though, probably since they were all used to her cat-like habits. She tucked her dress under herself as Van stood up to make a toast. 

"Van, wait." Hitomi didn't mean to interrupt, but she had noticed that Faye wasn't there with them. Just then she entered the room. Her eyes were red around the edges, Hitomi noticed as she sat down. 

"Faye?" Van asked, putting his hand on hers. She shook her head, trying to dismiss his concern. 

"I smeared my make-up." she explained simply. "That's why my eyes are so red, I was trying to scrub it off." She smiled, trying to make light of it. Van nodded and stood up to make the toast. It was a Fanelian tradition to make a toast at every evening meal, so Hitomi stood up with everyone, raising her wine glass high. Merle of course was trying to raise it higher than everyone else. 

"A toast-" Van began, but King Gendas interrupted him. "Excuse me, Van Fanel, but may we toast to my departure tonight? I've been away much too long and it's time I left for my country." Van nodded. 

"Of course, King Gendas. A toast to your safe journey home." The group clinked their glasses together and sat down. As Merle ran away with her plate, Hitomi caught sight of Faye watching her father in disbelief. Did she expect that her father would stay with her forever? Hitomi took a sip of her wine as Van began conversation. 

"So, you're leaving us? At what time?" he asked. Gendas replied that he was leaving tonight, right after their meal. Hitomi listened; that was an odd time to leave. Maybe there was something going on in Genduta tomorrow. She didn't know about Gaea's holidays or feasts. Soon, the topic began to drift and they talked about their countries' alliance. 

"I don't know what Fanelia would have done if we didn't have the new wells. We were in pretty dire straights until then, but then, I suppose I have your daughter to thank as well." He turned to look at her, smiling, but Faye didn't seem to want to talk. 

"Come on, Faye. What's the matter?" Hitomi asked her. Faye was busy cutting up the same piece of meat she had at the beginning of the meal. When Hitomi asked her what was the matter, Gendas looked at her angrily. 

"It's none of your business, outsider." he snapped, surprising her. Faye looked up from her meal, glaring at her father. 

"Father, there's no need for that." she said, her voice even. Gendas sat back in his chair, making it creak. Van had looked up as well. All eyes were on the King. 

"I'm sorry. I think I'll leave now. Faye, I would like to see you before I leave." He stood up, scraping his chair across the floor roughly. Faye nodded stiffly, not looking at her father. The King bowed to them, and quickly took his leave. After he had left, Van questioned her. 

"What's upsetting him?" he asked, but Faye only shook her head, not wanting to reply as she stirred her wine in her glass. Hitomi gazed at her for a long time, as if it would give her an answer. After she had cut up her meat for the hundredth time, Faye excused herself and left, most likely to meet with her father. 

**. . .**

Much later, Hitomi, her stomach full, departed from the dining room. She had remembered that the gymnasium was a popular place for Van to escape to. Hitomi knew that swordsmanship was one of the few things Faye disliked about Van, so she knew that she would find Van alone there. 

Stealthily, she opened the door and sure enough, he was there, with the lights dimmed, practising his skills. 

"Van?" she said. He looked up at her and grinned. 

"Hello, Hitomi. What brings you here?" he asked. Hitomi went along the side of the gym and sat on the bench. 

"Oh, nothing. I just wanted to come here and watch." she said indifferently. He nodded, silently consenting. Hitomi watched as he continued, his sword becoming a blur through the air. His thrusts were very different from the ones he used to deliver a year ago. They seemed to reflect his new position in life, and his new skills reminded her of the graceful swordplay in fencing. Hitomi remembered the fencing classes she had taken over the last year. 

"Van, would you like a partner, for fencing?" she asked all of a sudden. Van looked at her in surprise, and said, "Hitomi, I didn't know you could fence." As she climbed down, she explained that she had learned over the last year. Still, when she faced him, she could see the doubt on his face. They bowed, each holding their left arm up as they played, and Hitomi easily ducked under his unplanned thrusts, eventually pinning the sword to his chest. He smiled, admitting his defeat. 

"Well, I've gotta say, there's more to you than meets the eye." Hitomi stood up straight, smoothing the wrinkles in her dress. "I didn't like fencing at first, but after awhile, I loved the feeling of holding a sword. Just like you." she added, as she sheathed the foil and put it away. He watched her as she passed him to go to the door. 

"I'd better go; I'm bushed. Goodnight Van." She smiled at him as she left, closing the door quietly behind her. Van glanced outside, and noticed the sun was indeed setting. He sheathed his foil as well, knowing that Faye would be somwhere waiting for him. She had gone to see her father promptly after supper, and he had not seen her since then. It was strange, he thought, the way King Gendas had snapped at Hitomi for no reason. Also, when Van had offered to come with Faye after their meal, Gendas had insisted that they be alone. Van wondered where Faye was now. Perhaps she was getting herself ready for tonight. He left the room and went up upstairs, where she was sure to be waiting. 

**. . .**

Hitomi undressed, letting her clothes fall to the floor before she picked them up and put them away. She slipped on a nightgown and crawled into bed, thinking about what to do for tomorrow. She didn't want the ladies at the group to be angry with her forever. She knew she should apologize, but she didn't want to. They were the ones who had been rude. How so though? They weren't gossiping about her, but she still didn't like it. She knew they wouldn't be mad for long; they were always hurting each other and the next day, they were all apologizing. 

Just today, Mrs. Harram had come crying back to the group, declaring she would go mad if she stayed with her husband any longer. The group had welcomed her back with open arms, but Hitomi didn't feel like they would do the same for her. She didn't understand what it was like to have a husband, so she had no right to say those things to them. Hitomi sighed, turning over in her bed and preparing to go to sleep. Soon, she fell asleep. 

**. . .**

  
  


In her dreams, she saw nothing. Darkness surrounded her, as in most of her dreams while she ran about looking for some sign of life. She closed her eyes, trying to think. When she opened them, she saw the hall near Van and Faye's room. Taking her steps quietly, Hitomi approached the door, which stood slightly ajar. She peeked inside, knowing that if this wasn't a dream, she would never in a million years do this. 

She didn't see what she had expected. Instead, she saw Faye, laying in the bed, the covers drawn up to her chin. A man sat on the bed with her, but it was not Van. _Who was it?_ she wondered, but she didn't want to go any closer lest she was discovered. So she waited where she was, intent on seeing what was going on rather than who he was. 

The man took his arm from underneath his cloak, revealing a weapon of some kind. It was a dagger, a rather pretty one, encrusted with precious stones and other fine things. Hitomi listened closely, but could hear no words being exchanged between them, or at least any that she could hear. But as in most of her dreams, as well as visions, she knew what they were saying, although she didn't know how. 

"Faye, I need you to do this. Didn't you always want your native country to prosper, as I do?" the man explained to her. Faye nodded, but Hitomi could clearly see that tears were filling her eyes. "Then take this dagger and kill him, if you love me." Faye took one of her hands from her blankets and, shaking, reached for the dagger. A cry escaped her lips and the hand that reached for the dagger flew to her face, covering her tears. 

"Father, I can't! Please, don't make me do this!" she cried. "I want Genduta to be prosperous, but not like this! I love him, Father! Don't make me do this!" As she lay there sobbing, the man stood up, taking hold of her arm. She looked up at him, her eyes red, only to be struck across the face by the flat of his hand. Dropping her, she lay on the bed, her hand to her face as he leaned over her. 

"You will do it, my dear daughter. If you don't, I'll come back and kill the both of you." He stood up, dropping the dagger beside her. Finally, he turned around to leave and Hitomi saw who it was. King Gendas marched toward the door and Hitomi backed away, terrified to be caught eavesdropping, especially after seeing what she had just seen. Taking a step backward, she tripped and fell in fright, covering her face with her hands, trembling. However, Gendas passed by the frightened Hitomi, and seemed to take no notice of her. When she gathered the courage to peek between her fingers, she saw that Gendas had left. Standing up, she ran into the Faye's room, discovering that she sat near her bed, her head buried in her arms. The dagger lay next to her. 

Hitomi then turned around, and the scene behind her had changed. It had gone completely dark, and she could see the outline of a body, as a dagger struck it. Blood splattered on the floor, across the victim's clothes, and onto her face. She could not see the murderer at all. Hitomi stood there, touching her hand to her cheek, gaping at the blood. She tried to cry out, to do something human, but she could do nothing but watch...   
  


Hitomi sat up in bed, gasping for breath. What was that, and who was the victim? Van? It had to be! They were discussing about murdering someone, and Faye had added that she had loved him! Would Faye do something as horrible as that? Would she actually kill Van? **_Van!_** Hitomi leapt out of bed, and fumbled for the doorknob, her haste making her clumsy. She ran into the hall, racing up to Van's room. 

**. . .**

Van lay in bed, waiting for Faye to join him. She was taking a long time, and he was getting rather tired. His eyes had nearly closed in exhaustion when she came out, scantily clad in only her nightie. He snapped to attention when he saw her in _that_. 

"Faye, you look beautiful." he said as she made her way to him. "Thank you." she replied. Her hair was undone, and it spilled down her shoulders like a bright waterfall. Quietly, she sat on his lap, wrapping the both of them under the covers. Tenderly, he kissed in the nape of her neck, pulling her in close to him. She slipped her arms around his waist, resting her head under his chin. The couple lay down on the bed, holding each other close. Faye gently kissed his lips, as she breathed deeply in his scent. Van gazed at her skin; it was soft, like a gently rolling hill, and the colour of peaches. He stroked her golden head as she silently undid the buttons of his undershirt. Van began to feel at ease with her, and his eyes slipped shut. 

Just as she was starting to feel happy that he had begun, she realized he had stopped embracing her. When she opened her eyes, she saw that he had fallen asleep. Now was the time to do it, if any. Sitting up quietly so as not to wake him, Faye reached for the dagger she had hidden in her housecoat pocket. She unsheathed it without a sound, then raised it high in the air, the blade glimmering in the moonlight. As she did, she heard her father's voice urging her on. 

"Faye, my daughter... do it." she remembered him say, after they had met later after supper. "Or I'll kill you both." She had pleaded with him, begging that Genduta was already great and that murdering Fanelia's King would do nothing but gain their country a reputation for treachery. But he had said that people need not know that it was any fault of their own. He declared that the blame would go to the outsider: Hitomi Kanzaki, as if that would avert the people's suspicions from Faye or himself. It was a miracle she had shown up, as if given to him by the gods to provide the blame for them. Faye had never suspected that her father had such corrupted thoughts in his head, and that she was just a part of them. She now knew, after he had explained the plan to her, that her father didn't care about her happiness when she had married Van, but he had just wanted to expand Genduta's empire. He was lucky in that, if anything happened to Van, Fanelia would go to the bride's father, as she was still too young to keep it. 

Faye pondered these things as she raised the dagger high. Her hand trembled, as she gazed upon Van's face, innocent in slumber. She bit her lip hard to keep it from trembling, and so she wouldn't cry out. She loved him so much, but if she didn't kill him now, he would only die later at her father's hand, probably more brutally, and he would kill her too. There was nothing she could do, unless... 

Without warning, Faye brought her raised arm down hard, through the air, but the dagger didn't hit Van. She flinched as the dagger pushed through to her heart, uttering a sick cry as she fell to the floor with a dull thud. Van sat up immediately in bed, glancing around the room. Faye wasn't next to him! In a rush, he got out of bed and saw her, Faye's crumpled form on the floor, a dagger through her chest. 

"Faye!" he cried out, scooping her in his arms and holding her blood soaked body closely. "Faye! Can you hear me?" Tears began to fill his eyes as she opened her eyes slowly, gazing up in the ceiling. 

"Van... I couldn't go through with it. I'm sorry, for even considering it." Just then, the door flew open and Van's head whipped in that direction. Hitomi stood there, breathing heavily as if she had been running hard. 

Hitomi gazed at the dreadful sight that greeted her. Faye was covered in her own blood, cradled in Van's arms. Her vision had predicted this, but the victim was not Van, whom she had suspected it would be. In horror, her hands flew to her face, and she rushed over to the two crouched on the floor, clasping Faye's hand. 

"Faye? What's happened?" she cried out. Faye choked, coughing up a tiny amount of blood. "H-Hitomi, I didn't w-want to let you take the bl-blame." she mumbled. Reaching out her hand, she tried to touch Van's face, gasping for air. 

"Van, don't b-be angry with my f-father. Please t-try to keep peace between our c-countries. And Van...?" she whispered. "Yes, Faye?" she answered back, clasping her hand tightly. 

"Thank you for tonight. I'll treasure it, and keep it dear in my heart. Despite all this, I really do love you. Don't ever think otherwise... okay?" Suddenly, her hand went limp, and Van and Hitomi both knew she was gone. Hitomi sank to her knees, her head bowed as she cried. Van stared into her vacant face, as he began to hyperventilate in his sudden, yet deep grief. Laying her body gently on the floor, with great effort, he wrenched the dagger from her chest and examined it. Hitomi took her face from her hands and looked at it as well. Van's eyes widened when he recognized the pattern of jewels. 

"Hitomi! This dagger is from Genduta! Could she have received it from-" he didn't finish, but rather stood up, throwing the dagger to the floor. Clenching his fists, Van uttered a threat in a low and dangerous tone, "King Gendas will pay for this. So help me, I'll have his head!" Hitomi, her face wet with tears, looked upon him from her place next to Faye's body, not understanding what had just happened, but yet feeling afraid of what would happen next. The two figures, silhouetted by the moonlight from the window, picked up the body and left the room without a sound.   
  
  
  
  



	11. Journey of Sadness

Chances are, if you're reading this, FF.Net is finally working! This chapter may be very boring... I'm just warning you. But if you like my fic as a whole, then it shouldn't be so bad. Here you are...   
  
  
  


Chapter 11-   
**Journey of Sadness** The lone girl spread pansies over the casket, reaching under her veil to wipe her face with her handkerchief. Not two days ago, this girl had been so full of life. Her mourner, Hitomi Kanzaki, put her flower basket down and knelt down to pay her final respects to the short-lived queen, Faye Slanzar de Fanel, as she was joined a crowd of Fanelia's people and King Van, the widower. 

Hitomi bowed her head low, squeezing back her tears. Why did this have to happen? As she stood up, she turned around to look at Van. Since they had brought the body to the undertaker's, she had not seen him until now. Now, Hitomi wished she hadn't. His face looked frozen in the circumstance of what had just happened to him and to Fanelia. To lose his wife only one month after their marriage; he must feel terrible. He watched in incredulity as the priest gave the last rites, slowly closing the casket upon her fair face. When it closed, he shut his eyes and bowed his head, clenching his hand into a fist. Hitomi averted her eyes from him, instead gazing as some men arrived to bear her body through the city. 

The crowd of people followed to create a procession through Fanelia, so everyone could see her casket before she was taken away. As Hitomi left with them, she stopped, realizing Van was not there. Turning around, she saw he had sat down on one of the benches used to host the enormous crowd of mourners. Concerned about leaving him alone like that, Hitomi went over to him, stopping a fair distance away. 

"Van? Aren't you coming?" she said to the ground, holding her hands in front of her tightly. Van shook his head, standing up, his back still to her. 

"I don't want to see it. See everyone's faces out there." he said, not turning around. Hitomi nodded, turning to leave. Suddenly his voice beckoned her. "Hitomi." She turned around, almost tripping over her black dress at the urgency in his single word. 

"Y-yes?" she answered. He had finally turned around, facing her rather stiffly. 

"Hitomi, you will come with me to Genduta? To face Gendas?" he seemed to be pleading with her, like a child for a treat from his mother. Hitomi wasn't sure. 

"What will you do there? Van, you heard what Faye said. She wanted peace to remain between your countries. Don't be rash, Van." She looked toward the floor, unable to bear the look on his face any longer. Van walked over to her. They stood together, silhouetted in the setting sunlight through the window. Van knew what he was going to do. 

"Hitomi, I won't be rash. What I said back then-" he stopped, wanting to say it right, "was out of anger. I just felt the need to blame someone quickly. When we arrive in Genduta, I only want to talk to Gendas. Maybe, he'll know why Faye felt the need to take her own life." He took Hitomi into his arms, pulling her body softly to his. Hitomi stared, unblinking, to her right toward the altar. That same altar had been the one they had said their vows on, except absent was the arch. It would not have suited the sombre mood, its colour being a pure white. Finally, she knew what she would do. 

"All right. I will go with you." She looked up at him, trying to smile. "Besides, I did promise that I'd always stay with you." Van smiled, a tight smile. As he held her close, he whispered, "Hitomi, with you, I don't need promises." Despite the situation they were in, and all that had happened to them, Hitomi felt happy to be alone with him. Just for now, if only now, she wanted to forget about their journey they would make to Genduta. She was worried about it, to be sure, because she felt guilty, like she was withholding information from Van. _Should she tell him about her dream?_ She did see right in front of her eyes, Gendas had given Faye the dagger. She didn't want to tell him. It would only cause him grief to learn that his wife was about to kill him, even if she was forced to, as well as cause conflict with King Gendas. 

Finally, the two parted, running to keep up with the procession. Faye was not going to be laid in Fanelia's ground. Even if Van was still bitter toward the King, he felt it proper to return the princess to her homeland, to be buried among her relatives. In the end, Gendas would appreciate it. She was his daughter and hopefully, he still cared for her. Hitomi pondered these things as they followed abreast at a slow pace behind the crowd. 

**. . .**

Hitomi brushed her hair in her room, as Merle looked on. They were going to leave today and Van had suggested that they leave early, with as few people as they could manage with. That was wise, since most of the citizens were still grieving. Since her death, Van had taken down Fanelia's coat of arms to show the country's mourning. Nearby countries had heard of the sudden death, and had joined Fanelia in her misfortune. The only thing was that Faye's home country, Genduta, had not received this news. 

Van had been gone from the manor for several hours already, helping to prepare the corpse for the long journey to Genduta, using spices and perfumes to preserve it. Hitomi was packing her things, starting to get annoyed with Merle, who was begging to be brought along too. The cat-girl was stepping on her last nerve. 

"Can't I come too, Hitomi?" she whined, drawing her knees up to her chin and sticking out her bottom lip. Hitomi whirled around, feeling annoyed. 

"Merle! We're going to Genduta bearing the corpse of the King's daughter!" she snapped. "It's not a vacation, you know! Why don't you have any respect?" Merle began to cry, and Hitomi realized her harshness. Taking a deep breath, she apologized. 

"I'm sorry, Merle, I've been so uptight lately, and I'm taking it out on you. I'm sorry." she said again, hugging Merle to comfort her. However, she had stopped crying. 

"No, Hitomi. I'm sorry. I should have been more respectful. It's just that- I never wanted them to get married in the first place. Maybe if she didn't marry Lord Van, this wouldn't have happened." Hitomi looked at her in surprise. She had not known what Merle's opinion of the marriage had been; Hitomi always thought Merle went along with anything and didn't complain. This was a shock. 

"Oh, Merle. It wasn't that." Hitomi consoled her, "You make it seem like Faye died because of Van." Merle stood back and nodded. "That's exactly what I mean. I saw her a few days before she died, and was she ever down. Hitomi, if you could have seen her face, you would have seen she was very sad, indeed." Hitomi stood up, trying to think of a reason why Faye would be sad. She could not recall anything, because Hitomi had been gone too often to notice any changes in her behaviour. At the wedding, she had looked so happy. Why had she changed? It couldn't have been only her father's presence. Hitomi wondered about these things as she made her way down to the hall, waving to Merle. Soon she approached the carriage which would take them to Asturia. From Asturia, the group would travel by ship to Genduta. 

The carriage was shrouded in black. Van had told her that would show their mourning and they would be let into the castle right away. He had asked that she wear her dark clothes, as he would, to show the King their personal grief. Hitomi understood and had packed it along with her. 

Not long after, Van wandered up to her. She turned around. His face was set with the determination of person about to make a long journey. He nodded to her, and the two climbed into the carriage. Van gave the word and they set off, the few representatives of Fanelia. Merle waved, promising to take care of everyone while they were gone.   
  
  


Day One: The journey went by with few words, and Van preferred it that way. It would allow him to stay focused on his cause, as well as give him a chance to think. He could hear the casket rattling along behind him, and began to think, to his disgust, of how the body must be rattling as well. Shaking his head to clear out that thought, he settled down to think. 

Hitomi must be deep in thought too. She was across from him, gazing out the window. Her face looked soft in the late morning light. He was glad for her presence, however, he couldn't help thinking that everyone would think they had a relationship. It would be seen as scandalous, him with another woman so soon after his wife's death. But he didn't care; Hitomi was always there for him. He knew he didn't deserve her kindness. He knew he didn't even deserve her, for that matter. But he knew it was her decision to come. Wiping these thoughts away, he thought about the journey he was making. 

The carriage came to a stop and Hitomi said, "We're in Herisia now. Just for tonight, didn't you say?" Van nodded, not trusting his voice to speak. The tired group bought supplies and food, and rested in the local hotel. Van was a little impatient; even though it was necessary, he didn't want to stop. He went to sleep with mixed feelings.   
  
  


Day Two: They all rose early, Van among the earliest. He quickly woke Hitomi, which wasn't hard. She must have been awake most of the night. She continued to rub her eyes in the carriage as they made their way to Asturia. From here, Asturia was not too far. Hitomi smelled the sea air far off, and it awakened her senses. Van had planned to stay in Asturia a day, journeying for a day to Genduta by ship. 

A Fanelian messenger had been sent ahead of them the previous day to announce their coming. As a result, when they reached the palace, Dryden and Millerna stood there. Millerna's eyes were streaked with tears that seemed to flow anew when she saw Hitomi and Van step from the carriage. Reaching out her arms, she embraced Hitomi warmly. 

"I am truly sorry for your loss." she said as Hitomi hugged her back. Hitomi let go of Millerna, her own eyes beginning to leak as well. "Thank you." she reached out to Dryden, and hugged him too. Just to know they shared their sorrow made it feel a lot better. Van hung back from them, preferring not to show his emotions, as this was his way. He shook Dryden's and Millerna's hands, thanking them for allowing them to stay. 

"Van, Hitomi, you're welcome to stay in Asturia as long as you want." Dryden appealed to him, "Asturia will mourn with you." The two new arrivals thanked them once again, and Van gestured to his people to enter the palace. They placed the casket in front of the temporary altar that had been set up for Asturia to give their last respects. Van didn't stay while this was going on, however. Hitomi had seen him run off soon after they had arrived. She now found that, with him, it was all business as usual. Of course, he grieved, but Hitomi knew he was booking their passage to Genduta as soon as he could. In addition to that, she sensed that even mourning was too much for him, and he needed to get away. Hitomi understood, as she made her way up to the room Millerna had chosen for her. 

She was getting a little nervous. She had never crossed the ocean before, and wondered if everything would be all right. She placed out her clothes for the next day, and after that, she was bored. No wonder Van had left. She decided she would travel around Asturia as well, purchasing items for their journey. 

As she went through the city, she gazed around at the shops, which had remained open. Despite their mourning, she knew that Asturians didn't have any personal closeness with the deceased queen, and so kept their shops open. Hitomi bought some stomach medicine for the ocean passage, sure that she would become sick to her stomach while she was onboard. When she had made her purchases, Hitomi wandered Asturia, wanting to kill the rest of the day. She blended in so well with the crowd, in her pale beige dress embroidered with white lace along the bottom and the neckline, that one wouldn't have known she was from the Mystic Moon. Before when she had been here, people had stared at her clothes, especially her school uniform.   


Another day was soon done. Hitomi made her way back to the palace, carrying all she had bought with her. As she packed it into her travel bag, she saw a figure coming into the palace. It was Van, and he swayed a little as he made his way up the steps. She shook her head, knowing he had been drinking. But if it made him forget his problems awhile, it would be okay for tonight, she figured. It would take a couple of days to arrive to Genduta onboard a ship. Hitomi slipped into bed, knowing she would awakened early the next morning.   
  
  


Day Three: Van woke up with a slight hangover. He felt sick and went to the restroom for awhile to relieve himself. When he had done so, he rinsed out his mouth quickly, preparing for the start of their ocean journey. Van gathered up his luggage and went to wake Hitomi. It wasn't necessary, because she was already ready. Van had never travelled on an ocean ship for long periods of time before. This would certainly be a different experience. 

They boarded the vessel, which was nothing more than a cargo ship. Van explained that it was the fastest way to get anywhere, since these sea-faring men had a schedule to keep. Hitomi nodded, glad that she wouldn't have to be onboard for long. The sailors laughed at their uneasiness as they hoisted the sails and made ready to leave. Van asked the captain how long it would be. He replied it wouldn't be any more than two or three days. Hitomi sighed in relief, although she hadn't meant to do it so loud. A sailor heard her and whispered among his fellows. Hitomi vowed she would stay in her cabin for most of the trip, right then and there, except of course when she did feel sick. 

Van tended to stay with her during that time too, in her cabin. She could tell he didn't feel comfortable on the sea either. Hitomi smiled, for the first time in awhile. _Well, I guess misery loves company,_ she thought as she stared at Van's green face. 

**. . .**

A few days later, after the Fanelians felt they could no longer stand this ungodly voyage, land was sighted. Hitomi heard the proclamation and hurriedly shook Van awake. He had been sleeping a lot during the voyage, and not eating much. Hitomi had tried to focus on some kind of project, like fixing her handbag(which had torn in a nail as the ship rocked on the first day), but those had been the most dull days she would ever recall later in life. 

The ship docked in Genduta at dusk. Hitomi looked around. It was an odd place; though it had an ocean port, it was still a scorching desert province. Hitomi removed her hat, thinking how hot it would be at noon, especially in her black dress. Dismissing that thought, she searched around for Van. He was coming slowly down the gangplank, holding firmly onto the sides. He approached her, declaring, "I'm _NOT_ going through that again." Hitomi giggled. Van stood up straight, trying to gain back his kingly stance, and gestured with his hand to the rest of the group. They went on ahead, rolling the casket with them; Van and Hitomi stepping into their carriage, which had been brought along. The procession through Genduta was met with estranged looks and indifferent stares. Hitomi looked around, still marvelling at their ignorance. Did they not know that their princess was dead? Apparently, news did not travel as fast as it did on the Mystic Moon. 

They arrived at King Gendas' palace. It was a colossal structure, at least two times bigger than Asturia's palace. The stone walls gleamed white in the setting sun, and looked as smooth as glass. In fact, they were constructed of a glass-like material, most likely white marble. There was a countless number of windows, all large in size with many panes, with curtains swishing in the light breeze. The roof was a black thatched construction, spanning over the palace, in order to keep the scorching heat out. 

When they stepped inside the gate, Hitomi couldn't believe it when she saw a beautiful garden! Apparently, there were sprinklers which allowed this growth to be possible. Hitomi figured this out when the sprinklers began to soak her. Utterly disgusted, she marched up to the front of the procession at a brisk pace, Van trying to keep up with her. 

The garden was quite large and it took awhile to get to the palace doors. After explaining the situation, the guards granted them passage inside with heavy hearts, as they had all loved their princess dearly. Hitomi and Van both drew in a breath and held it, trying to imagine what the King's reaction would be to their delivery of his deceased daughter. Slowly, the group made their way inside.   
  
  


Cliffhanger girl... maybe I should change my pen name to that. Oh well... I promise the next chapter will be more exciting.   



	12. Van's Confrontation

Hi again, everyone!*gives a big smile for all the reviews counted* Wow, over 50! Thanks for your patience with me in my postings. As I promised, this chapter is more exciting, so read on to find out if it is!   
  
  
  


Chapter 12-   
**Van's Confrontation**

Van sighed as they entered the palace. It had been a long voyage, especially across the ocean. He still felt a little nauseous as he led the procession toward the throne room. As usual he had sent a messenger on ahead to announce their coming, not wishing to be abrupt. 

The inside of the palace reflected the impression one would have of the inside from gazing upon the outside. Surprisingly, it was cool and refreshing in the palace, especially when compared to the weather outside. Van began to feel a lacking inside his heart. This was such a grand palace, and Gendas could have anything he wished. Yet, in his heart, he knew that having many possessions would only increase his loneliness. 

Some of the Genduta soldiers looked upon the coming crowd of Fanelians and bowed their heads in respect before they gestured them on. Van, for the most part, ignored everything, setting his sights ahead toward the throne. The grand doors opened to the throne room and the group stepped inside. 

Van saw his messenger kneeling down in front of the king, just finishing his announcement. As they entered, King Gendas turned his face to them. Van flinched at the look on his face; it was a mix of shock and fury. The King stepped down from his throne and made his way toward Van, his billowing cape brushing against the bowed messenger as he did. 

"Van Fanel, what is the meaning of this? Where is my daughter?" he demanded, stopping inches from his face. Hitomi stood beside Van, clutching his arm as if to hold him back. Van replied in his usual cool, diplomatic manner. 

"Your Majesty." he said, trying to keep his voice even, "Your daughter..." Gendas's eyes widened. He grabbed Van's shirt and hoisted him into the air. "What have you done to my daughter, you bastard?!" Van held his ground, not struggling as the king continued to hurl insults at him. Hitomi gasped, but she did not want to cause trouble. Van's soldiers tried to persuade the enraged king to let go of Van. Finally Hitomi could stand it no longer. She leapt in between them, separating the two men. 

"How dare you accuse Van of this!" she said dangerously, eyeing the king with contempt. "If you were half the king he was, you would hear him out, like a civilized human being!" Gendas stared at her in disbelief. Van gazed down at Hitomi, who stood in front of him, facing the king; he couldn't believe how bold she had been. He felt like he had lost that fiery temper that he once possessed, but it seemed like Hitomi had gained it instead. 

"Now if you'll listen, your Majesty..." Hitomi calmed down, but still kept her eye on him. "King Van will tell you what happened." Upon saying this, she moved out of the way and nodded in Van's direction, smiling to encourage him. Van smiled back and faced the king, resuming his usual air. 

"King Gendas... I'm sorry to be the one who has to announce this, but..." he wasn't sure how to tell the man, so he stepped back as the attendants rolled the casket into the room. He looked on as Gendas stepped up to the casket, circling it in confusion. "Wh-What is this?" he yelled, pounding on the casket, making Hitomi shiver. 

"I'm truly sorry. But your daughter apparently... well, she committed suicide." Van explained, bowing his head as he did. The king gazed from Van to the box which held the remains of his daughter. He stood up straight, his eyes closed. He stood thus for awhile, until he finally spoke. 

"What has this to do with me?" he asked, clenching his hand into a tight fist. Van lifted his own head, feeling a touch of impatience. 

"We simply wish for her to be buried in her homeland, if that is approved by yourself." he explained. Gendas nodded. "I see. It is all right with me, King Van." With that, he turned around with a sweep of his cloak and sat down upon his throne again. Van was not finished, however. "Your Majesty, may I add...?" The King had put his head to his head, as if he were suddenly weary. "What is it, man?" he said into his hand. Van took a deep breath and spoke quickly. 

"I'm just concerned that you may have known about her suicidal feelings." he said. "You were in Fanelia but days ago, and often spoke with her alone in that time." The King looked up at Van, as if he had just accused him. 

"What do you mean? I know my daughter, she never showed any of these feelings." he replied. He stood up from his throne, making a final declaration, "Are you suggesting that I would _let_ my baby daughter die? If I had known these things in advance, I could have comforted her." Van was beginning to grow angry with this detestable man. His hand slowly reached for his sword, which he always kept ceremoniously by his side. He controlled himself though, not wishing to cause a scene. 

"What then, Your Majesty, do you think the cause of her death was?" he said quietly. "I saw with my own eyes; she thrust the dagger into her own breast. Why in God's name do you think that a weapon such as that was there?" He glared at the king, his eyes demanding an answer. The king stood where he was and uttered a simple answer. "I do not know." Van let out a cry as he unsheathed his sword, holding it erect in front of him, and marched up to the King. Hitomi quickly followed him, trying to hold him around his waist to stop him. However, Van continued and stopped feet from Gendas, holding the sword dangerously close to the man's throat. 

"I want answers!" he shouted, inching his sword closer, as if this action would drag words out of this stubborn man. The King stood calm; his eyes seemed to be searching the young man's soul. 

"Van, calm down!" Hitomi begged as she held onto him as tightly as she could. Van shook the girl off, knocking her to the floor, and moved the sword ever closer. Hitomi looked up from her place on the floor, terrified that Van would kill him. 

"I loved Faye as well as you did. I don't know why she would have done such a thing as this, and the dagger she killed herself with was from this country!." With that, he took the jewelled dagger from the scabbard on his belt and threw it at Gendas' feet. "You see? That is a weapon from Genduta. Tell me why Faye had it." As Van held his weapon, it seemed to waver, as he did, with the intensity of his question. The King took his eyes from the weapon in front of him to the shaking young man in front of him, remaining silent. 

"Answer me, damn it!" he cried out, as sudden, frustrated tears came to his eyes. The King softened, finally speaking. 

"Take your weapon from my throat, sir. Your anger is clouding your judgement." Van lowered his sword, sheathing it as he turned his back to the King. He slowly made his way down the steps, carpeted in red. Hitomi watched as he passed by her, approaching the casket. He leaned his palms against it, his shoulders becoming hunched as he leaned. Everyone gazed at him as he stood there. The casket dimpled as Van let his tears fall upon it. 

"Do you want to see what has become of your daughter?" he muttered to the ground. When he had said this, he whipped his body around and with a quick gesture of his hand, the top of the casket sprang up, displaying Faye's body to the occupants of the room. "_Do you?_" he declared again, facing King Gendas. A few gasps rose up from the Fanelians at their King's action; in Fanelia, it was against custom to see the body after the final rites. 

"This, your only daughter, was alive and well not a week ago. All I want to know, Your Majesty, is _why_." Van stood, heaving in anticipation of the King's answer. The man atop the throne paced awhile, as if movement would help him come to a decision. Hitomi watched him, fearful of what he might do. Her vision of King Gendas giving the jewelled dagger to Faye still loomed fresh in her mind, and although it was only just that, a vision, she couldn't help but think that the King of Genduta somehow knew that she had seen what she had seen. 

The man continued pacing while she dwelled on her foreboding thoughts. As she did, his intense blue eyes met her gaze, and her body gave an involuntary jerk. It had only been a moment in which their gazes had locked before he turned back to his pacing, but Hitomi bowed her head down so it wouldn't happen again. When she peeked up, she saw that he had stopped pacing. 

"Van Fanel, have you ever been uncertain about your marriage? Have you ever felt doubt, that you would make the most of this political match?" He uncrossed his arms, turning his head in expectation of an answer from Fanelia's King. Van stared back, unable to respond. Upon seeing his expression, Gendas continued. 

"Van Slanzar de Fanel," he began, using Van's full name, almost like a father would to his son in order to gain his attention. That was hardly necessary for Van stood rapt to the King's every word, "...I know that you love another woman, and in your indecision between these two maidens, you have shattered my daughter's pure heart." Van felt like a lead weight had been placed inside his chest. He staggered backward, bumping into the casket. Looking up to the ceiling, he whispered, "Could it be that... it's my fault Faye died?" 

Hitomi placed her hands on her mouth. Shaking her head vigorously, she ran to Van and put her hand on his arm. 

"Van, you know it's not true. Don't listen, he's lying, Van, he's lying!" she cried, leaning her forehead on his chest. Gendas looked on, with a sneer forming on his face. 

"This is just the behaviour, Van Fanel, that drove my daughter to such desperate terms. Would you disgrace my daughter's memory by taking another woman so quickly?" Gendas knew, by the guilty look he saw etched on Van's face, that he had the young King of Fanelia wrapped around his finger. Van gently pushed Hitomi away. She gazed at him, but he turned his head away, refusing to look at her. 

"Hitomi, don't touch me." he whispered. "I've already killed one woman, and hurt another. I don't want to hurt you any further." Hitomi stood, unable to believe his words, but she knew she couldn't change his mind. 

"What will you do now, Van?" she asked, turning her head away. Van, instead of answering her, approached the King, halting at the foot of his throne. Then, he turned around and replied to her, "I will never love again. Because of my love for two women, one of them has paid the ultimate price. Hitomi, I don't want that to happen to you." Hitomi still didn't understand what he meant, and she stayed where she was, as if frozen in ignorance. 

Van turned to King Gendas and announced, "Your only daughter is dead because of me. If there is anything I can do to repay you for your loss, tell it to me. I'll repent for my sin somehow." Van stood silent, thinking of a possible was to do so. Finally, he lifted his head, having made his decision. 

"I'll go to the monastery in Fanelia. I'll ask God whether or not I'm fit to be King of Fanelia, and if I'm proven to be unable, I will..." He felt it to be a struggle to say this, "I will give you Fanelia to rule in my place, in exchange for my deepest apology. If I'm indecisive in love, I am bound to be indecisive in ruling a kingdom." A smile came to Gendas' face, one that did not suit him. The Fanelian attendants whispered among themselves, a few of them begging that he change his mind. However, as Van looked from Faye's still body to the King standing near his throne, he declared, 

"I have made my decision. If you will excuse me, King Gendas..." At that, he turned on his heel and left the throne room. Everyone, including Hitomi, watched, thunderstruck, as he left. When she lost sight of him, the feeling seemed to come back to Hitomi's legs and she raced after him, her black hat and veil falling to the floor in her haste. She caught up to him quickly, catching him around the waist. He stopped, turning to her look at her in the dark hall. She kept shaking her head, as if this gesture would explain everything her words could not. 

"Van, stop." she said, her voice muffled, as her face was pressed to his back. Slowly she took it away and explained in vain, "Van, this is just what he wants. He wants you to give up Fanelia, that's all he wants. Faye is the last thing on his mind." He finally turned around, and she finished what she was saying, "If you do this, you'll regret it, Van. You will." He slowly took hold of her shoulders, surprising her. 

"Hitomi, you don't know what this whole ordeal has been like for me. I just need to get away from everything." 

"But Van, it's not your fault. I know-" Hitomi stopped. Should she tell him about her vision? She was afraid; if Van found out about Gendas' plan, he would be enraged and,... Hitomi was afraid of what he might do. But how could she stop him from doing something as foolish as this? 

"I don't know." she said instead, putting her hands to her face and weeping. "Just don't go. I- I promised that I'd stay with you. I will." She looked up, her face tear-streaked but determined. "I'm going with you to the monastery if I have to." In spite of his newly-made decision, Van smiled sadly at her. 

"You can do whatever you want." he whispered, in those few words giving her his consent. Hitomi tried to smile through her tears. This was good, wasn't it? Now she could watch over him, if not closely, then from afar, as she had always been doing.   
  
  


Van stood in his manor. It would be the last time he would see it for a long while. He held in his arms a bag, packed with the few belongings he was allowed to possess once he entered into monastery life. Although he was leaving, the manor still looked full. All he would be bringing along would be some clothes and food for the journey. After that, he was not sure. Hitomi must be getting ready as well. He knew she had made a promise to him, to always stay with him, but he was not sure that she would continue doing so. If he became a monk, living a life of chastity, what would happen to her? He decided he would wait to wonder about the answers to these and other questions that plagued his mind. 

After gazing around the room awhile, he left heading out for the stable. As he mounted his horse, he saw that Hitomi was as ready as he was, atop her own horse. Van rode out, and was surprised to see that, right outside his manor entrance, the people of Fanelia had gathered there. Van's heart went out to all of them; they didn't understand what had happened in Genduta and why their King was leaving them. He had tried to get the people who had come with him to explain, but they were still unsure. Van sat up tall in his saddle, ready to address his people. 

"Fanelia, this is just a temporary retreat for me. I've been distressed for a long while, and the recent events have caused me to feel the need to escape to the monastery for awhile." Whispers rose in the crowd as to why Van would leave them. Van shook his head; they would never understand. "While I am away, I give this land to the father of my deceased queen, King Gendas of Genduta. Please obey him as you would for me." At first there was protest as Van and Hitomi passed by the crowd on their horses, but when Van had reached the end of the crowd and turned around, the protests had turned into nods of agreement, the love for their King was so strong that they would obey another ruler for his sake. 

Still, Fanelia's King left his town with a heavy heart, even if his mind told him he was doing the right thing. The lone   
figures rode to the remote monastery in silence for a long while. Van kept glancing at her; he was still not sure whether after he made his decision, she would chose to remain with him. Finally, he could keep it to himself no longer. 

"Hitomi, if I- if I do decide to enter into religious life, what will you do?" he asked hesitantly. She rode quietly for awhile, and Van almost thought she hadn't heard him over the clatter of horses' hooves. However, she had and soon she gave him her answer. 

"Van. I made a promise, didn't I? I would stay with you as long as you needed me, and I'll do anything to keep that promise. If you do decide to become a monk, well... I'll become a nun, just so I can keep my promise. Does that answer your question?" she smiled. He didn't answer, but rather smiled back as his response. The two soon reached the monastery and dismounted, leaving their horses in the care of a waiting monk. They entered into the building, travelling straight up to the abbot's office. When they entered, the old man looked at them in surprise. 

"Abbot, I would like to have lodging here for a few months, if that is all right with you. I need to see what life is like here, if I do decide to enter your brethren." The old monk nodded, still looking unsurely at Hitomi. 

"You may have it, Your Majesty." He stood up and embraced the young man, welcoming him to the monastery. Hitomi looked on, a smile on her face at the old monk's affection. Van glanced over at her and pulled from the monk's arms. 

"My friend here, she would like the same lodging as well." The abbot gazed at her, his eyebrows knitted into a frown. Van noticed this and asked what was wrong. The old man shook his head. 

"I'm sorry, but we cannot accept her. Our monastery accepts only young men. If she would like to enter religious life, she should go to the convent for women in Asturia." Hitomi's eyes widened and she quickly stood up. 

"Please, abbot, I can't leave Van. He is dear to me, and I want to stay with him." she pleaded. The old monk looked saddened, but did not sway in his decision. "I'm sorry, but you'll have to leave. Your Majesty," he said, turning to Van, "if you have a lover, we cannot accept you either." Van shook his head, gazing at Hitomi. 

"She's not. She's simply my good friend." Hitomi knew what he was getting at. 

"Yes, abbot. He's my dear friend as well." The old man nodded in understanding. Gently, he took Hitomi's hand and led her to the door. She glanced over her shoulder to catch one last glimpse of Van; he looked like he wanted to stop the old man from taking Hitomi away, but he remained in his chair. Hitomi's eyes grew misty. 

"Goodbye, Van." she whispered to him. He looked on at the departing Hitomi and replied, "Farewell, Hitomi." The door clicked shut as the abbot made his way back to Van to discuss his lodging. He didn't hear much of the conversation. He only thought of what Hitomi would do, if he did decide to stay here. 

Finally, he could think no longer. In his mind, he wished Hitomi well as he made his way down to the room he would use during his stay there, or perhaps, he now thought, it was the room he would use for life.   
  
  
  
  


Betcha just loved that one... *walks away with a big smile on her face, then stops and sees everyone angrily looking at her, among them her sister, Zena, who loves V/H.* Oh, you didn't? Uh oh... 

Zena: You're always separating Van and Hitomi! You're so cruel! 

hime-chan: Didn't you read the title? It says, 'Though Time and Space Separate Us'! So there's gotta be some separation! 

Zena: How about I 'separate' you from FF. Net! Then no one can read the continuation, except me! *evil laughter* 

hime-chan: _You're_ the cruel one! I can't leave these people hanging!*gestures to crowd, who turns on Zena* 

Zena: I'll get you for this! When I get away, you'll be sorry for separating them!*is dragged off the scene* 

hime-chan: Phew. Sometimes she is so bossy. Well, maybe I can post another chapter soon, so until then, ciao! *runs off as fast as she can to write the next chapter before physical violence is inflicted on her*   
  
  
  



	13. Confessions

*Runs back to FF. net with the chapter, tripping over a cord in the living room* Puff, puff, I'm here, I'm here with Chapter 13.   
Which disk was it on? *looks over the scattered disks on the floor, selects one* Oh well, if this isn't chapter 13 then I'm screwed as well as you are. Wait, look below. Yeah, it says 'Chapter 13- Confessions', so that's it. Now I'll get out of here so you can read.   
  
  


Chapter 13-   
**Confessions**

Hitomi gazed at the door for a long while. She knew that she shouldn't stay; this was a monastery for men. But she couldn't seem to move. After several moments frozen in this way, she jumped when a monk approached her. 

"Excuse me, miss." he said quietly. Hitomi nodded, although she still felt a little frazzled at not noticing him there. The monk had his head buried inside his hood and she couldn't see his face because he was hunched over. "Would you please follow me." he gestured with his hand for her to come, and she quickly did, glancing back at the door as she did. As she followed him, Hitomi found herself wondering. Why did this man have his hood up? None of the other monks were afraid to show their faces, so why did he feel the need to? But she kept her thoughts to herself as he led her to the stable, where her horse had already been watered and fed. The friendly monk gave her a basket of food that he had been carrying. 

"Have a safe journey." he waved to her as she mounted. Hitomi smiled, grateful for his generosity. Tying the bag to the saddle, she set off, to where she wasn't sure yet. However, despite her uncertainty, she seemed to be heading to Asturia, where she knew she would be welcomed. Whenever she thought of the faces of the people of Fanelia, her heart seemed to wrench. She didn't want to tell them that their king may be abdicating. With these thoughts in mind, Hitomi travelled, thinking about what Van would be doing now.   
  


Before long, Hitomi reached Asturia, feeling very lonely. The journey had felt longer than it actually was, but it was in fact only a few hours. She was unsure what it would be like to just show up in Asturia without warning like this, but as she approached Palas, she knew there was no other place for her. As Hitomi made her way up to the palace, she was greeted with surprise by the guards. 

"Miss Hitomi! We thought you had returned to Fanelia just awhile ago?!" She smiled at them, not answering their question. Instead she asked, "Is everyone here? I need someone to talk to." The guards glanced at each other, but upon turning to her, they nodded, and opened the doors for her. She walked in, glancing around the palace once again, as if it were her first time here again. However, Hitomi knew where she would go. She just knew where she would find everyone at once. 

Although she didn't know how she knew, Hitomi found everyone in the library. Dryden, Millerna, Allen, and some of Allen's men stood there, and turned to the girl who entered. Hitomi, still feeling down about Van's decision, didn't say anything while they looked at her, but rather, she gazed down at the floor. 

"Hitomi? Are you all right?" Millerna asked as she approached her. Hitomi looked up, finally discovering that her voice could make words. "Van is..." she whispered. Dryden nodded. 

"We know what Van's done." he replied. "We have to convince him he's making a mistake if he abdicates the throne." He glanced at the book he was holding. "I don't get it. No king abdicates without good reason. Van must have lost his mind because of his wife's death." 

For some reason, what Dryden said made her feel angry. If Van wanted to abdicate, that was his decision, wasn't it? "Dryden." Hitomi said. He looked up. "I don't think you would understand why Van wants to do this. To you, it seems like he's being foolish and selfish, but I- I don't think so!" she shouted the last sentence, surprising everyone in the room, much less Dryden. Hitomi watched as he made his way to her, closing his book as he did. 

"I guess a blind idiot like me wouldn't understand what's going on in Van's mind. I look at everything in life from a book's perspective and don't see what's going on in real life." he explained. "I'm sorry, Hitomi." She tried to smile, to assure him that it was all right, but all she could manage was a slight upturn of her lips. Millerna spoke. 

"Hitomi. We'll help you through this, don't worry. But what will you do afterward?" she asked, "Where will you stay if Van decides not to come back as the reigning king of Fanelia?" Hitomi stood up straight. She had been thinking about answers to these questions for a long time, but she could only answer thus: 

"I don't know." Millerna glanced from Dryden to Allen, none of whom could offer support. She leaned over to look down at Hitomi. "If you want to stay in Asturia, we'll be more than happy to have you." Hitomi finally managed a smile at Millerna's offer. "Thank you." she said. "I accept." When she glanced at Allen, who had remained silent until then, he nodded in her direction. She nodded back, and he took her hand and led her up to her room. 

Even as he led her up to her room, Hitomi felt different about him. The way he carried her up the stairs made it evident to her that he had moved on. Hitomi felt that way as well. He felt more like a fatherly figure to her now. She didn't know how this had happened between them, but for some reason, it took a load off Hitomi's shoulders. When they reached her room, Allen faced her. She looked up at him, feeling a little nervous. However, he only reached for her hand and led her inside. Hitomi was surprised at his meekness. Usually Allen was pretty hard to resist, and got pretty fiery with the ladies. But now, what had happened? 

"Hitomi, if it wasn't for the respect I feel for Van and care I feel for you, I'd kill him for doing this to you." he said. Hitomi smiled in spite of what he said, and only replied, "That's all right, Allen." He bowed to her and left, rather quickly, or at least Hitomi thought. She walked over to the window and opened the shutters. Placing her hands on her chin, she gazed out at Asturia, which was bustling with activity. Things felt slow for her. She felt slow to recover from Faye's death, from Van's decision, and from Allen's sudden withdrawal from her. It had all happened in the last two weeks. Hitomi thought that, when she came back to Gaea, everything would be as she had left it. She had left a peaceful Gaea, but now it seemed to be in turmoil again, or at least everything she remembered seemed that way. She knew that Van may well never decide to come back; that thought caused her pain, but surely she could at least visit him? Resting her head on her arms, she promised that she would do that some time soon. The afternoon sun dappled across her body as Hitomi closed her eyes and fell asleep. 

**. . .**

Van was in his room, trying to get used to the dim surroundings. He knew very well that monks did not have a comfortable lifestyle, but he knew he would get used to it eventually. He wasn't concerned about himself, however. Van still thought about Hitomi's face as she had left him. It had looked like one of silent, yet accepting afterward, protest. He sat down on his bed, glancing out the window. It was afternoon already. Van stood up, determined not to be seen idling, even if he had only been there for mere hours. He slipped on his simple robe, pulling the hood down. 

As he made his way out to the hall, he saw that the hallway was empty still. The others were all doing something; either doing their chores or praying. Van knew that in the evenings, the brothers gathered together to worship, but as for now, they could be doing anything. Van was glad for his experience in caring for stables. Vargas had often made him do chores that peasants in Fanelia had done, explaining that it helped to sharpen his understanding of their position. Van wished he was here. He wished Vargas could have seen all that had happened for the past year, and given him advice. But Van knew he would have to depend on his own skills since his death. Putting those skills to work, Van went down to the stables. 

It wasn't long before he was finished. He had done his assigned chores of feeding the animals, milking the goats, and soon he was looking for more to do. Finally, the warmth of the afternoon beat down upon him as he sat down to rest. Van lay with his hands behind his head upon the hay, enjoying it to the fullest. Thus Van fell asleep. 

He was awakened later when the air became cool with the setting of the sun. He sat up quickly, mortified that he had slept the day away. The milk beside him had gone sour in the sun, and rising to his feet, Van marched swiftly to the hallway, where he now saw that the monks had all ended their chores for the day. The brothers were silent; part of their code of conduct was to remain in silence for a certain length of the day. He joined their ranks to go toward the altar. Van had been waiting for this especially; it was his chance to ask for divine intervention. Swiftly, he knelt down in front of the statue inside his pew, trying to distance himself from everyone so he could concentrate. Silently, he leaned his head against the pew and sighed, his hands clasped under his forehead. 

From far away, he heard the abbot conducting the ceremony, but he mostly ignored it, focusing entirely on his own prayer. _God, please send me a sign,_ he begged,_ some kind of a sign that would show me if I am capable of ruling a kingdom._ His hair fell across his face and he remained there, even as the final hymns were being sung, and the brothers left to do their evening chores. Van stayed where he was, prostrated on the pew. He might have stayed as he was, if he had not felt a tap on his shoulder. Van lifted his head up quickly, and saw it had been the abbot who tapped him. 

"S-Sir!" he glanced up and around the room. Everyone had left. He sat up straight as the abbot sat down next to the young man. "I'm sorry," Van apologized, "I seem to be doing that a lot today, you know, falling asleep everywhere..." he trailed off as he stared at the floor ahead of them. The old man put a friendly hand on Van's shoulder. "You were praying hard, weren't you?" was all he said to him. Van sighed, not sure how to answer. 

"I've not only been praying, but I've been thinking." Van replied, crossing his arms over his chest. "Sir, what is your opinion of my decision? You know, to abdicate to King Gendas." The old man sat back in the pew, looking up to the ceiling, as if God Himself would give him the answer. However, what came out of the abbot's mouth was not words from above. 

"Believe it or not, young man," he began, "but I was young like you once. I was born into a rich family and I was set to become the succeeding lord after my father." Van watched the elderly man's face as he told what seemed to be his life's story. He continued, "I was an apprentice in my father's business, ready to take over when my father became too old conduct business. As well, I was engaged to a wonderful girl from a friend's family, and we were very much in love. I also had a best friend since childhood whom I was set on making my best man at my wedding. It was all perfect. My life was set out before me..." Van had been listening with a half-interest until he realized that the old man had a meaning buried underneath this story. However, he couldn't connect it to himself. 

"I'm sorry to interrupt, sir, but what does this have to do with me?" Van asked. The older man stopped drinking in the events of days gone by long enough to hear what Van had said. "Oh, if you would just listen to an old fool for a few more minutes, maybe you will not become one yourself." At this, Van sat back and nodded, permitting him to continue the story. The old man took a breath and went on. 

"Where was I... oh, yes. The wedding was planned to the fullest. Oh, it would have been such a splendid celebration..." Van turned toward him. 

"_Would_ have?" he questioned. The abbot nodded. "To this day, I still don't understand how it happened. I stood there, in front of the whole congregation, prepared to take a big step in my life,..." Van now sat, hanging on his every word, "She didn't come." he finished. Van waited for him to finish, but he said no more. 

"She didn't come? What do you mean by that?" he asked. The abbot shook his head. "I don't know. All I know was that, in addition to my bride-to-be's strange disappearance, my friend wasn't there either. God strike me dead if I'm wrong, but-" he stopped. Van actually saw his eyes beginning to moisten as he continued, "I think my fiancee and my best friend were lovers long before the wedding day." Van's eyes grew wide in astonishment. 

"I have not seen either of them since. I tried to continue my business, but I just did not have the motive to go about it any longer. So I handed it down to my younger brother, and I came here. I found satisfaction in becoming a monk, and eventually, becoming abbot of the monastery, but there has always been a hole inside my heart." Van felt a little angry all of a sudden. 

"Why do you suspect the worse of your loved ones?!" he exclaimed. "How can you think that they would betray you?!" The old man slowly turned his head toward the young man, saying, 

"Because I was the one who married them." Van turned his head away, apologizing quickly. "I'm sorry, abbot. I had no idea..." The abbot put his hand on Van's shoulder. "It's all right, Van. I only want you to know that a monastery isn't a place of guilt. I just wish I had someone tell me that before I had come, but I didn't." He stood up to leave. Van remained in the pew, staring up at the altar. The old man turned around before he left the room. 

"Just remember, and take into consideration what I said before you decide to take your vows." With these words, he left the room. Van started out of his daze when the door shut. He stood up and, after giving one final prayer for the night, he prepared to leave. He did think about what the abbot had said. If he had found happiness in monastic life, then Van was sure he would as well. 

As he approached his dorm, he was surprised to see that someone was in there, in the shadows of his unlit room. "Who's there?" Van asked cautiously, swinging the door open wider, holding his candle in front of him. The figure came toward him, but it was only one of the brothers. 

"I'm sorry, Van Fanel," he said nervously, "Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Yourach, and we share the same dorm." The man had his hood up, Van noticed as he shook his hand. That was odd; usually the monks were not afraid to show their faces, but this man did not even look Van in the face. _Oh well, everyone has a reason for doing what they do_, Van figured. 

"Nice to meet you, Yourach. I guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other in the future." The monk nodded, chuckling to himself. "I couldn't find a candle so I was in the dark there for a minute. I'll go find another candle." The man walked past Van and soon vanished around the corner of the hallway. Van couldn't help staring after him. He had seen him around a couple of times, but this was the first time he had spoken with him. He continued to gaze at the place he had last seen Yourach, doing so until he felt some of the hot wax drip onto his hand, surprising him. Wiping it off, he entered his dorm and laid the candle on the side table, getting into bed. Van stared at the ceiling, his hands behind his head. The abbot had said he had felt like he had lost both his loved ones since they had married one other. He knew that he still had those people, people that he could call loved ones. The friends he had in his subjects in Fanelia, Millerna, Dryden, Allen, Merle, and... Hitomi. _Why was it that he always hesitated at her name?_

He turned over in his bed. He did love them all, and they must be disappointed in this decision he had made to come here. _In the long run, _Van thought, _they will be glad I did this._ He left it at this, going to sleep. The days to come would be long.   
  
  


Ugh, what a boring chapter... However, this fic is somewhat written like a novel, so not every chapter is filled with...   
EXCITEMENT, DANGER AROUND EVERY CORNER, and mysterious figures lurking in the shadows waiting to pounce. Even though it seems like it might. Stayed tuned for the next chapter!   
  
  
  
  



	14. Visions Again

Aha! Here I am! *jumps into FF.net, scaring several users away* Did y'all miss me? Now what'll happen in the lives of the Escaflowne people today? *pulls out her notes, scanning them quickly* Okay, this's it. Well, I can't tell you anything at the top of the page but maybe at the bottom, I will. Read the chapter and I'll see you at the end.   
  
  


Chapter 14-   
**Visions Again**

The weeks wore on slowly for the both of them. Hitomi was starting to recover from the losses she had experienced when she came back to Gaea. She passed her days often shopping in Asturia, sometimes buying things at outlandish prices without knowing. Her room in the palace was crammed full of little trinkets (junk, Dryden called it) that she had collected over the two months she had been there. She smiled often, to everyone's relief, and was always there to lend a hand when it was needed. It was a startling change in her, but no one questioned it since it was a great improvement. 

She was true to her promise; she visited Van once a week since her arrival to Asturia and they talked about how they were doing and what was going on in their lives. The two usually parted with a 'see you later' or something along those lines. Sometimes Hitomi brought Merle along, and they still fought amongst each other, making Van laugh and declare that they hadn't changed a bit. 

Hitomi and Merle were on one of those visits one day when something strange happened. It began in the dining room, as they took the dinner the monks had prepared for them. Van was allowed to go with them, and they ate outside underneath the tree near the stable. The trio did their usual bickering over who got the last pastry, getting even Van into it. Finally, Merle sneaked off with it, jumping into the tree to nibble on it gloatingly. Hitomi sighed, giving up on her, and sat down again beside Van. 

They didn't talk much except for the unusual weather they were having. It seemed to change at least three times a day, from rain to sun to rain again. Hitomi looked up as some leftover drops of rain fell to the ground from the overhanging leaves. Hitomi thought of the first visit she had made to the monastery after she and Van had gone there together two months ago. He had been extremely surprised to see her there, and had spent the whole day in her company. They always looked forward to each other's visits. 

Now here they were. Hitomi moved closer to Van, but not too close. Despite that she had accepted the road he had taken, this gesture on his part still irked her. He always moved away from her when she came too close. Hitomi settled for the small hugs they exchanged between each other when they met and parted. She didn't like silence between them for long, sometimes she felt that the silence just allowed them to think about what they had lost. So they kept talking, about anything and everything. 

"Hitomi, can you believe that my dorm was flooded this morning? That was one huge downpour, wasn't it?" Hitomi laughed; she had travelled in that storm to visit him last night. Merle had been sleeping in the open air, and was she ever angry when she woke up soaked! Hitomi had to rub her fur and it got really puffy before she was done. Merle yelled over them to shut up as Hitomi described her matted fur to Van. Angrily, the cat girl jumped into the next tree so she wouldn't have to hear more. 

Once Merle was gone, Hitomi stopped laughing, when a thought came to her mind. It was quite an obvious one, and she was surprised she hadn't thought of it before. Turning to Van, she asked him, "Van? Have you actually taken your vows yet?" When she said this, he stopped suddenly and turned to her as well. 

"No, Hitomi, I haven't." he said quickly. Hitomi felt a little impatient with him. _He's been so indecisive since I came back,_ she thought. Sometimes she just wanted to shake some sense into him, like she used to before. But Van was different now; he used to rush into things without thinking, and she would always be the one who thought things through. Now it felt like the opposite. After thinking about this, she spoke up. 

"Why not?" He shifted a little, and moved into a different position before responding. "I don't know. I just can't think it through right." Then all of a sudden, he changed the topic. "Why don't I show you the pond? I like to go there to think sometimes." He took her hand, helping her to her feet, but as he walked away, she stayed where she was. Hitomi glared at him. 

"Why don't you answer the question right? Why do you always do this to me?" He stopped, turning around. He answered, "Hitomi. Don't ask me that. Let's just have a good time while you're here, okay?" His words sounded soft; her anger melted away at them. Smiling, she nodded. "All right. Let's go. I'll beat you there." With that Hitomi, the track star, took off at an amazing speed. Surprised by her sudden burst of speed, Van could hardly catch up, and his robes kept tripping him up. When he got there, he bent over, trying to catch his breath. 

"How did you know where the pond was?" he gasped. Hitomi stood there, her chest puffed out with pride. "I always pass it on the way here, but thanks for offering to show it to me anyway." She began laughing, and Van smiled at her trickery. He looked up at the sky. The sun was sinking quickly. He stood up and said, "It's getting late. Everyone in Asturia will be worried if you don't come back tonight." Hitomi nodded. 

"I know. I guess Merle will have to have her nap cut short again." As she passed by him to get the cat girl, Van put his hand on her shoulder to stop her. She did, looking into his face. He was still smiling, but the smile seemed bittersweet, almost relieved. 

"Hitomi, thank you for these visits; I look forward to them every week. I promise, when I decide to take my vows as a monk, I will tell you. All right?" he squeezed her shoulder as she nodded at him. "Don't worry, I believe you." she said, putting her arms around him in a quick hug. As she did, Hitomi looked up at the sky. The sun _did_ seem to be setting quickly, and she had to leave. She didn't want to, but she knew she had to. So Hitomi parted from Van and said, "See you later." They waved as Hitomi walked under the tree, yanking on Merle's tail. The cat fell out of the tree and angrily started protesting. Hitomi didn't hear it though, even as she climbed into the covered wagon that Dryden had insisted they take until the danger of the bandits had passed. 

As she settled in next to the driver, she hugged herself against the sudden cold. The sun slipping out of sight behind the horizon must have made it chilly, she figured. But the chill seemed to sink into her bones as the cart lumbered away from the monastery. Van had disappeared into the building so she couldn't see if he had felt it either. Was she the only one? It was strange, and she pondered it the entire way back to Asturia. However, it was lost to her as she returned to the town that seemed to be always in the middle of all that happened, Herisia. Hitomi didn't want to stay here long; it just brought back too many of those awful memories. 

But they were forced to stay here for the night. Hitomi cursed herself for not noticing that the sun had started setting earlier as the wagon driver rented a room for the three of them. Merle didn't share her feelings, Hitomi knew by the way she leapt on the bed she would sleep in that night. Cats, even cat-girls, were the same on any planet, it seemed. Hitomi put her handbag on her bed, which contained her things in case they did have to stay overnight, which she hoped they wouldn't, especially not in Herisia. She watched, embarrassedly, as their wagon driver stripped off his clothes, almost as if she and Merle weren't there, and got into bed. The man fell asleep almost immediately, and of course Merle did too, leaving Hitomi to stare into the darkness. 

The moon began to rise, taking place of the sun that had once been there, and it shined on her sleepless eyes. She looked over at the moon, and smiled when she saw the Mystic Moon. It was eerie to see it there, since when she was on Earth, she always had gazed up into the sky, with hopes of catching a glimpse of Gaea there. She could never see it though. Now both moons shone brightly as Hitomi turned over in her bed, not used to the brightness the two emitted. She lay there, also unaccustomed to the silence of a night on Gaea. No cars honking their horns or people talking loudly into cell phones or the like. It was hard to believe that here nearly everyone went to bed at night, when on Earth, especially Tokyo, sleepless nights were the norm. She knew this; she had often had those sleepless nights during the previous year. _Would tonight be like one of those nights?_ She hoped not. 

Sleep did come to her though. It seemed to sneak up on her, like Merle did when she was prowling about, on occasion meeting Hitomi and scaring her. She was not afraid to sleep however. She accepted it and her eyes did slip shut, when something else sneaked up on her, and it was not sweet dreams.   
  


She saw it. She saw it again. Again after all this time. The altar. It stood there, carefully polished by hand to look its best. She was approaching it slowly, as if she had agreed to meet someone there. It was an odd meeting place, she figured, but she kept walking. 

As she came closer to the altar, she could pick up more details. It was adorned with flowers, hanging from overhead, and inside pots. Had there been a marriage, or a funeral? She shivered, remembering that she had both celebrated a wedding and mourned at a funeral recently, so she decided she would rather not know what was going on up there. But still, as in all her dreams, she kept walking despite her doubtful thoughts. 

Hitomi gasped when she looked more closely at her surroundings. It was the same vision! The same vision she had had on Earth! Then that must mean that Van... 

She looked back to the altar and, sure enough, there was Van, kneeling on that same altar. Hitomi realized that this must the altar in the monastery!_ Then what came next...?_

_The assassin!_ Van was going to die! _No!_ She wouldn't let it happen! She ran as fast as she could to where Van was, even as she saw the shadow hidden man beside the pillar. She wouldn't make it! _Van would die!_ Using all the force she had in her body, she fell forward trying to get to him, just short of where Van was kneeling. She looked up at the man who wielded the sword, and she screamed Van's name with all her might. Just as before, he turned around and saw her, right as the concealed sword came down upon his body. Hitomi knew she was again too late, but even with that thought swimming around in her head, she stood up and tried to stop the man who was murdering Van. But also as before she seemed to be drifting away from them. Hitomi became afraid; _what had happened after this in the vision?_

She soon received her answer. Turning around, she saw the same man bringing the sword down upon her. She didn't see it come down, rather she saw Van staring in horror at the two of them. Hitomi remembered it fully now; it was either she was killed or Van was. That was what the vision was telling her.   
  


Hitomi sat up in bed, gasping for air. The night remained as quiet as it had when she had first gone to sleep, but for Hitomi, the night and her dream had changed everything drastically now. The vision had returned to her. It seemed more overwhelming and intense than when she had first experienced it, so that must mean something. _Did it mean that it would... happen soon?_ After all, she had seen Van kneeling on the altar, and wasn't he in a monastery, probably doing that as she was here now? 

She quickly got out of bed, slipping on a coat over her nightgown and some shoes on her feet. The oddly clad girl made her way down to the stable, seeking a horse used to swift travel. Even as she did, she felt like she was overreacting; hadn't her visions lost their meaning since she came here again? But a vision was a vision. She had to at least see, even if there was no danger, how Van was.   
  


Van watched her leave. He wasn't very good at saying goodbye, he knew by the way Hitomi never really responded to them. However he waved, smiling to the both of them, Hitomi and Merle, before he went inside. When the wagon disappeared over the hill, he lowered his hand and started toward the monastery. 

It was getting on toward evening, and Van still had a lot of chores to do. He was always slowed down when it came to chores whenever Hitomi visited, but he was still expected to do them. He went into the stable, trying to coax the animals toward him so he could feed them. It was simple work, but it was vitally important in his new life. Sometimes Van couldn't help but just be... bored with it all. He also thought about how Fanelia was under Gendas. In addition to his possessing a troubled heart, the thought of leaving his kingdom forever gave him a troubled mind. Either way, it seemed to be a loss for him, but it didn't matter now. 

As Van began milking the goat, he came to a decision. It came so suddenly, that it seemed as if he had not spent all this time in the monastery thinking about it. He would take his vows the next day. It was as simple as that. If he ever felt doubt that Fanelia was being mistreated in a foreigner's hands, he would see to it right away. Not that it would be a problem, Gendas was a capable ruler. It was all mostly to ease his own mind. He sighed. When decisions were made, life just seemed a whole lot easier. He thought about this as he made his way up to the building, carrying the milk buckets across his shoulders. As he put the milk in the basement, he was surprised to see that someone was there as well. 

"Hello?" Van called to the figure, who was mending the end of a robe in silence. The figure was Yourach, and he stood up when Van spoke to him. 

"What are you doing down here?" he asked. Yourach showed him the robe, as if the fabric would answer his question. "It's just so noisy up there. I wanted to come down to the basement to get away from it." Van nodded, but this was strange. How could it be noisy in a monastery, especially when at this time the monks were all obliged to keep silent? Van was not, as of yet, expected to keep this pact of silence. He tried, and sometimes he could do it, but he often slipped and talked to someone, even if he only said 'hi'. Van began to wonder if Yourach was in training as he was, since he never kept the vow of silence. 

"Well, all right." he said, as he cleaned out his pails. "Just remember, don't let the abbot hear you talking to anyone, okay?" Yourach nodded, turning his head back to what was in front of him. But Van knew his mind was not on his task when Yourach asked him, "How often does she visit?" Van turned from his work and faced him. The man still kept his face hidden, as he pretended to pluck some thread from the robe. Van didn't answer for awhile; he wasn't sure what he had meant. Then he knew. 

"Oh, just once a week. And it's not just her, there's also Mer-" He was cut off by Yourach. 

"You know, it's not just me who knows that. Everyone's been watching you, and they're getting suspicious that..." he trailed off, leaving Van to think about what he could have said to finish. But Van wanted to hear the end of it. 

"Hitomi and I are just friends! I thought everyone knew that!" Van cried out in exasperation. Yourach looked up in surprise at Van's outburst. "I'm sorry." he apologized. "I just want you to know that if the others find you two romantically involved, you could be kicked out of here so fast, you wouldn't know what hit you. Just try to remember that." Van nodded, glad for Yourach's concern, but still a little annoyed. Why did he have to constantly prove himself? Did no one trust him? With these thoughts in mind, he said goodnight to Yourach and went upstairs. 

As he walked down the hall, he met the abbot. Nodding to him in his supposed vow of silence, Van entered the room of worship. Everything had just been polished that day, so the altar looked as if it possessed some kind of holy light, more so than usual, in its cleanliness. Flowers from the wedding the abbot had celebrated that day still hung overhead. The moon was out now, and Van could see the Mystic Moon clearly hanging with the white moon. The altar room was practically empty, except for a few monks giving their last silent prayers for the night. Van took his usual spot at the front pew. Clasping his hands in front of him, he prayed for advice on how to calm the people of Fanelia's fears about his abdication. Would they accept it as he had? 

As usual, Van seemed to lose himself in his prayers. The other monks left him, but he seemed not to notice, which was as usual too. 

_ Lord, give me strength to face what's coming ahead of me,_ was the prayer he often used. The silence of night fell upon the monastery, which was immensely different from that of day. Van finally noticed that everyone had gone, so quietly he left the pew and went toward the altar itself, kneeling before it. For awhile, he had his head bent so far down that it dared to brush the floor. He remained thus, even as footsteps resounded through the wide room. Even in the silence, Van did not hear it, so lost in this thoughts was he. 

The figure swept behind the pillar, not far from where the young man was praying so prostrated in front of him. The brilliance of the two moons showed on the blade of the weapon he extracted from his belt, attached to his simple robe. The King of Fanelia didn't even see him. Now was the time to take him, if any...   
  
  
  


Trah-lah-lah... Since I know everyone loved the chapter, I can confidently make my way into the crowd. *goes skipping along unaware of the crowd's true intentions* 

Hi everyone! Are you glad to hear about what has happened? 

Kelly: Remember what I promised you? *beckons the crowd of V/H lovers* 

Oh my god! Help me! I'm too young to die! *runs off with Kelly's group after her*   
  
  
  



	15. To Save a Life so Precious

*scans the environment, nature-show style* I got away... Phew. Sorry, I didn't update fast enough; for some reason FF.Net wasn't working for me(?). I don't know why. Okay, now to comment on the chapter... I can't do it, I might give something away. You'll just have to read it and find out.   
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 15-   
**To Save a Life so Precious**

Her horse was ready. She pulled on its bridle to urge it out of the stable, while the horse stayed put in its stubbornness. Finally, Hitomi couldn't stand it any longer and she gave the horse a smack on its rear end, making it come out of its stall in no time. She jumped onto it and quickly ran out into the streets of Herisia. 

Hitomi departed from the town in a matter of minutes, her nightgown and coat billowing out behind her as the wind sidled its way through the fabric. Her mind only knew one thing; she had to get to Van; she just had to, even if hell stood in her way and killed her first, she would still get there. She prayed, she begged, she bargained with any deity she could think of, that Van could be safe from harm. 

The trail seemed to stretch out before her, growing longer with every step forward. Even if it did seem that way, she knew she had to get there. Never had her focus been so absolute as this. _Van_, she begged him, as if he could hear, _please be safe._

The journey continued smoothly, as least to the passerby, but to Hitomi, it already felt like it was too late. No. She had to make it. That was the whole point of the vision; so she could protect Van. Herisia swiftly fell behind the horizon, and the monastery was not far away now. She now felt grateful that she had not had the vision when they had gotten back to Asturia; then there would have been no way to make it in time. While they had been travelling, Hitomi had actually insisted that they continue, but the driver had stopped anyway. Her heart went out in thankfulness to the driver for stopping them in Herisia. 

She drove her horse faster, almost testing the animal's limits when something resounded around her, a voice, that almost made Hitomi fall off. The voice! She knew it, but she couldn't tell who or what it belonged to, it sounded so distant. Rearing her horse to a stop, against her better judgement, she closed her eyes to listen closely to the voice she had heard. 

_Hitomi...? Can you hear me...?_ The voice always sounded like it echoed away after it spoke the last word in a sentence. Finally, the owner of the voice's name rang out clear in Hitomi's mind. _Faye!_ Was it Faye? How?! She couldn't- But Hitomi left these questions in the back of her mind and listened, trying to respond to her. 

_Faye. I'm here. But how...?_ The voice whispered again, seemingly from above, _I'm here to warn you, but I don't have long to tell you_. Finally, the girl's image appeared in front of her, terrifying Hitomi's horse. Struggling to steady it, she asked aloud, "Faye? All right, tell me what you need to say." The girl's ghost shook her head, and held her hands to her head. Hitomi got the message. 

_Tell me what you need to tell me._ Hitomi thought. The pallid girl smiled sadly, and once again, spoke without using her mouth. _I'm sure you already know this, but Van is in trouble. But what you do not know is why_. The girl looked up, and Hitomi was sure she could see crystalline tears streaming silently down her face. _My father, King Gendas, is deceiving Van. My marriage to him was only to secure his assets in Fanelia, that came to him from me. As we speak, he is sending an assassin to kill Van, so he can secure the rest. Please, save him. Please, please, Hitomi. _The girl's figure began to wane, becoming absorbed into the environment. She looked around her, as if she didn't know what was happening herself. Her invisible tears even disappeared as she whipped her head around, glancing at her vanishing body. 

_Hitomi, go now!_ She pleaded with her eyes. Hitomi took a step toward her, her hand outstretched, but when she tried to touch the transparent body, it vanished completely. The look as Faye vanished stuck fast in Hitomi's mind; it was a confused look. Faye still did not quite understand what had happened to her, Hitomi could tell. This message, maybe it was the one Van had been praying for as she saw him on the altar, but if it was, then why didn't Van receive it instead of her? It didn't make sense. But Hitomi knew it was still an urgent message, and she had to stop Gendas' hired assassin. She jumped on her horse again, and set off again. 

With these different thoughts of what had happened in her head, Hitomi realized that in fact, she was covering ground quite fast. When she looked up ahead of her, she saw the monastery looming ahead. It didn't appear that anything had happened yet, so peaceful was the building in the moonlight. Hitomi raced into the grounds just as an image of Van flashed in front of her. She saw that he was praying, as he had been in the vision. But this was still only an image. Hitomi raced up to the building, practically falling off her horse in haste. The doors were unlocked, but were heavy. Hitomi struggled to open them, but it was still too hard. Finally, the doors gave and she fell against them, crashing on the marble floor. 

Getting to her feet, she ran straight ahead. _The altar._ It could be anywhere. But her feet seemed to gain a mind of their own, and she raced, as if on air, toward the place where her feet led her. She stared forever ahead, entering a room with brilliant moonlight spilling in through the huge windows. This was the room. Hitomi could feel it. But was Van here? Looking straight ahead, she saw that sure enough, he was. What of the other man? Hitomi didn't care if she could see whether he was there or not; she had always wasted her time in the visions looking for him. So instead she ran, faster than her dreams usually allowed, toward where Van was kneeling. 

"VAN!" she called, her voice actually able to produce the word. It almost scared her, the sound of her voice vibrating off the walls as she came ever closer to his figure, still in prayer. His body turned to her, as his eyes became so wide the moonlight reflected in them. Hitomi almost reached him as Van held out his arms to her, speechlessly. Smiling in relief, she came to his side when a shadow appeared in front of her. Hitomi stopped, her arms spread wide as the weapon the shadow brandished found its way into her breast. 

Hitomi flinched as the sword sank deeply into her, and she struggled to stay on her feet. The shadow of the man wrenched the sword from her chest and held it up again. Hitomi remained on her feet, staggering to fully stand up. Blood poured from her chest, but as if she didn't notice, she held her arms out to her sides, still intent on blocking him. The shadowed man brought it down once again, this time piercing through her shoulder. When Hitomi still did not fall down, he thrust the sword back into her first wound and she finally fell. Her body sank to the floor as if in slow motion, and she lay sprawled across the floor, as blood began to flow fresh from the enlarged wound. 

The shadow gasped for breath as he glared at Hitomi's near lifeless body, and raised the sword upward to kill his originally sought out victim. 

But Van could not move. His limbs seemed to have been frozen. His eyes grew white at the sight of Hitomi's body seemingly floating through the air, until it came to rest upon the floor. Her arms were still spread out wide, and her eyes had turned white. Van gazed at her, his breathing becoming hoarse until he could do no more than call out her name. 

"HITOMI!!" he shouted. It was as if the power of his own voice brought feeling back to his legs, and he stood up. Anger flowed through his veins like blood and he charged at the shadowed man, who was so intent on killing him. His madness seem to make him clumsy, as he fumbled around in the dark, swinging his fist at the man. 

"Damn you! Damn you!" he cried out, as his fist made its way into the man's stomach. He struck the man to the ground. The man stood up, wiping the blood from his face. Hitomi's blood, or his own blood? Van wasn't sure, even as he advanced upon him. The man swung out wide again, narrowly missing Van as he casually moved to the side, as if anger had evaporated and cool determination had set in. Forcing his body weight against him, he sent the man into the wall, his hands around his throat. In this struggle, the man sank to the floor and Van backed away from the fallen man, stepping on the sword in his hand. 

Van picked up the sword, raising it to the sky and, glaring at the man with hatred, plunged it deep into his chest. The man gasped, holding his hands in front of him, almost prayer-like as he fell forward dead. Van tossed the sword aside with a clatter and turned around, running toward where Hitomi lay. She gazed up at the sky, moving her hands toward her chest and examining her blood. Van sank to his knees beside her as she turned her head toward him. 

"Van, don't look like that." she whispered upon seeing his horror-stricken face. "I knew this would happen anyway. That's why I came." He reached for her, gently cradling her body in his arms. "Hitomi, he was after me. Why didn't you let him kill me? Why, you stupid girl? Why, why..." Van couldn't finish because he began to choke as he sobbed aloud. Slowly, Hitomi raised her hand to his face. 

"I don't know. I just feel like I can't leave you. I'm only here to see that you're safe." Van, his eyes closed, clutched her hand in his trembling one, feeling it grow cold underneath his own. Quickly he opened his eyes and looked at her face, but her eyes were closed. She was dead. Hitomi was dead. Van held her body close, his breathing becoming less audible. Laying her on the cold marble floor, he stood up. _Even when I repent, people still die because of me,_ he thought in anguish. _Why does someone like me continue living...?_

Glancing at the dead man in the corner, and at his sword, he silently walked over to them. When he reached them, he could hear the tread of many people running toward him. Several of the monks, including the abbot, entered the room, only to see the blood-soaked young man and the two corpses on the floor a short distance from him. 

The abbot approached him, imploring what had happened. Van shook his head. "Abbot, I killed them. I killed them both. I should burn in hell for this." The abbot didn't answer, but looked sadly over at the dead man as the monks yanked off his hood. 

"It's Yourach!" they exclaimed. Van whipped his head in their direction. _Yourach?_ It couldn't be! He had always shown him such kindness. But yet it was. Van remembered the way he had held his sword, and the way he had walked, with a sort of limp, while they had been fighting. Yourach. The abbot glanced in Hitomi's direction, then back at Van, asking, "Why?" Van again shook his head. 

The monks stripped off the dead man's robe and found that he was wearing the uniform of a soldier from Genduta! _Had Yourach only been sent to kill me?_ Van suddenly remembered what Faye had said before she died. _Don't be angry with my father,_ she had said. Gendas had sent the soldier for him, to kill him! Now he knew why. He had only wanted Fanelia. Van knew that, deep in the back of his mind, but he been blinded by his guilt at a death he had not caused. Now another was dead because of him. 

The monks lifted Yourach's body, bearing it out of the room. Van watched from under his half-closed eyes as the abbot begged to know what had happened. Van stood mute, of both mind and voice. Finally, the abbot gave up, and with one last glance at him, left the room, following the departing monks. 

Van picked up the sword after they left, already soiled by two deaths upon its blade. He eyed the blade raised to his eyes. _Well, it will soon be soiled with another death. Hitomi, I'll be with you shortly._ Sinking to his knees, he drew the sword to his chest. He hesitated, but even as he thrust, the sword would not go through. _Why...?_ He raised his tear-streaked face, his tired eyes catching sight of a figure before him. When his sight cleared, he saw a beautiful woman standing there. It was his mother! 

"Van, stop!" she called to him. He lowered his sword, gazing upon the figure of his mother. She continued, "Don't let Hitomi's sacrifice be in vain." Van sighed, his voice shaky. He leaned on all fours and bowed his head. Some tears began to flow fresh as he looked at Hitomi's body, shaking his head. 

"But, Mother..." he whispered, "I can't do this anymore. I can't live without her. I-..." He lifted his head, gazing at his mother's forlorn face, "I- I love her. I love her so much." Van's mother smiled, slowly walking over to her son. She placed her hand upon his bent head, raising it to her eye level. 

"Don't you remember..." she began, "that you are Atlantian? A draconian, as I am?" He nodded, as she wiped the tears away from his face. "And do you remember what the power of Atlantis is?" Van shook his head, so she told him. 

"The power of Atlantis is the power of your wishes and of your love." she stated. Van did not know how this information would help him in the slightest, until he realized what she meant. He loved her,- Hitomi- and now he had expressed this wish to his mother. The pendant around his neck, which he still kept close to him since the day Hitomi had given it to him a year ago, started to glow. He pulled it out from underneath his shirt as it glowed brighter, shining on his mother's face, which watched with a knowing aura surrounding her. 

Van watched in wonder as the pendant released itself from his neck and glided over toward Hitomi's body. The light seemed to intensify as it cast a shadow over her body. Van covered his eyes with his arm as the pendant settled into her body, casting off more light, brighter than that of the moons in the sky that night. Finally, the light died away and Van gasped in amazement. The blood on Hitomi's clothes had completely vanished! He faced his mother, who still wore a smile on her face. 

"When you believe in love and wishes, the pendant bears amazing power. Look." She gestured to Hitomi's body. The pendant had disappeared into her body and now her eyelids began to flicker. Van's eyes widened as she opened her eyes and stared up into the ceiling. When he looked yet again at his mother, he saw that she had vanished as well. Hitomi turned her head over to him, a satisfied smile on her lips. Van smiled sadly back, taking hold of her hand, and helping her sit up. She looked up at him longingly as she struggled to speak. 

"Neither of us had to die." she said. "Van, I'm glad I could help you." Van put his finger to her lips. "Don't talk. You're still weak." he said. She smiled even more broadly as she thrust her arms around his neck, finally letting herself cry over it all. He leaned his head on hers, gently stroking her hair. "Hitomi..." he whispered over and over. She embraced him closely as he began to tell her how he felt. 

"Hitomi, I love you. I always have, and I always will. Despite all I did, and those things I know you must hate me for." he explained. "But I just wanted you to know that. Hitomi, I love you." She pulled away from him and gazed into his face, to see if he was sincere. His eyes told her what she was wondering in her mind, and she no longer doubted him. 

"Van..." she breathed, "I love you too." He seemed surprised at her answer for a moment, but then his face softened as he took her face in his hands. Gently, he bent his head and laid his lips tenderly on hers. Hitomi closed her eyes and kissed him back, tears of sadness and joy both streaming down her face. She knew that a time of pain and suffering had come to an end, but she hardly knew what lay ahead. More death, more suffering perhaps? Even if this was so, and was meant to happen, Hitomi and Van both didn't care in that moment that they could share their embrace, on this moonlit night. Anything that would come, they would face, but as of now, it would not be so hard because now, they would always have each other.   
  
  
  


**_> ... **Well, well?! What didja think? The button for your comments is right below! Click it and tell me!!!!! **^_^**   
PS: The story isn't over, just so you no. I'm just beginning another part... I've still got a bunch more things to do! However, the next chapter might be a while, so please be patient! (I know you will be! ^_^)   



	16. Conflicting Emotions

**SHOCK**. Pure and utter **SHOCK**. I have actually returned!!! Sorry I took so long, but you know how it is... I had to get settled in school and all. Anyways, here's Chapter 16, hope you like it. 

To Locke: Yeah, I know the love part in the last chapter _was_ lame, now that I re-read it, but I was writing too fast. BUT- what happened in that chapter will have something to do with the end, so I can't really change it.   
  
  
  
  


Chapter 16-   
**Conflicting Emotions**

There was a great deal of tension in the monastery for the next few days. The monks often stood apart from Van; however, he didn't care in that moment. He was thinking about King Gendas and all he had done. He had been informed, by Hitomi, who had finally told him of the vision she had had in Fanelia before Faye died. 

"So you see, your original suspicions of Gendas were right, Van." she explained. "I saw it. In my vision, I saw him giving the dagger to her. Gendas only wants your kingdom, and he got it through his own daughter's death. I'm sorry, Van." He had reacted with shock, taking hold of her shoulders and demanding, "Hitomi! Why didn't you tell me before?" She had only shook her head and apologized again. 

"I've been such a fool." he said bitterly. "I have to go back to Fanelia. I can't let that man have my kingdom." Hitomi smiled, happy to see his old spark back. The two of them walked, holding hands now, for they weren't afraid anymore to show their affection, to the abbot's office. The monks watched and whispered amongst themselves, even if they were supposed to be keeping silent. 

"First, he murders Yourach and now he takes a woman." one of them said with scorn, despite that the abbot had explained to them that he had only been protecting the girl, and in addition, Yourach was not a monk, but a soldier from Genduta, sent to assassinate him. Still, they felt hardened toward him. Hitomi glanced around and became worried for Van's reputation here. 

"Van, they're all talking about you. Are you all right?" she asked. He nodded. "I'm fine with it. It's only their opinion of me, and I can't change that." Hitomi squeezed his hand, feeling proud of him for some reason. They reached the office soon and Van knocked on the door. The old man answered and quickly ushered them inside. They sat down in front of his desk as he began to explain. 

"I'm sorry that no one understands, Van." he started, "But I can't say anything else to sway their opinions. The only thing   
I can suggest is that you leave. They would never accept you now." Van nodded in agreement. 

"That is just what I was planning to do, Abbot. However, I'm not going to another monastery. I'm going back to Fanelia to take my place as ruler there." The abbot smiled, standing up. "I'm glad you have thought this through. Why have you changed your mind?" Van closed his eyes, and smiled. "I have Hitomi to thank for that." The old man looked over at Hitomi, who was blushing to the roots at his praise. He smiled back at him. 

"I hope that you will be happy together." the abbot said. This comment made Van pull one of his embarrassed looks as he stood up, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, I guess we'd better get going. Hitomi?" She nodded, standing up. The abbot embraced both of them, and they left him, smiling, behind. 

Still, despite his faith in himself, Hitomi felt tense about his returning to Fanelia and confronting Gendas again. Would the villagers in Fanelia forgive their king for almost giving them up to a foreign ruler? Would they be able to convince Gendas to leave the throne without causing conflict? These and many more questions floated through her mind as they gathered their things and prepared to leave. The monks, although they were indifferent to Van's situation, helped them on their way, and even managed to wave goodbye to the departing couple. 

**. . .**

The journey back was not far, but Van realized that in every journey he took since Faye's death, Hitomi had always been there. He still could not believe how loyal she was to him, it seemed almost unnatural, especially after all that had happened. Before long, since they rode silently and swiftly, Fanelia came into view over the horizon. It looked the same as he had left it. As he approached the gates, the guards on duty stared in disbelief for awhile, and then suddenly began whooping for joy. 

"King Van! You're back! Does this mean..." he trailed off, but it wasn't necessary to continue, because Van nodded as he dismounted from his horse. "Yes. I could never leave you all, not after all you've made me into, even to this very day." He turned his head to the ground, to hide the tear he had suddenly shed. The guards gathered him in an embrace, as Hitomi looked on from her horse, smiling at their little show of affection. But what she didn't know was that she too would receive some sort of welcome back as well, and it wasn't gentle. The pounding of running feet was heard from nearby and Hitomi, Van, and the guards all looked up as Merle raced up and, leaping to a phenomenal height, knocked Hitomi off her horse. 

"Hitomi! Hitomi! Yay, you're back!" she hugged the fallen Hitomi close. Hitomi only sighed. Why, did it seem, was Merle hanging onto her now? Before she had always clung to Van, but now was different. _Better to be accepted than ignored, maybe._ When she could finally get to her feet, Hitomi saw that Van and the guards were laughing. She managed a laugh as well, thinking that Merle was the one who should be laughed at, not her. 

Finally, when they had composed themselves, they entered Fanelia. Van asked if anything had happened while he was gone. "Yes, actually." One guard began, "Most of the time, Gendas was in Genduta, conducting even Fanelia's business from there. It was very strange..." Van glared at the ground. So, no one in Fanelia even knew about the attempted assassination. That was probably how Gendas wanted it. He started to feel enraged, but he could not show it, or tell anyone in Fanelia about it. He would avoid war with Genduta at all costs. He would compensate the King for the loss of his daughter to the best of his ability, and things would slowly and eventually go back to normal. This was what he must do, although his feelings differed from these actions he hoped to carry out. There was nothing he would have enjoyed more than killing that man, but as a king, he had to show more maturity and wisdom than that. 

When Van arrived back to his manor, and turned around, he saw that a crowd of Fanelians had gathered there. They were either whispering among each other or talking direct. Van held up his hand for silence and they quieted down. "Fanelia, I have returned. It is thanks to your faith in me that I have come back. I will write a message to the King of Genduta, telling him of my decision. For now, there will celebration in Fanelia!" At his words, a deafening cheer rose in the crowd at his words as the people dispersed to make plans for it. Van invited some of his lords to come in with him. He still did not know the proper way to write a formal letter without accidentally saying something insulting; even if he really wanted to at this moment, and toward the man who would receive it. 

Hitomi trailed along, still feeling a little out of place among the nobility; even Merle had left her behind, to find a dress for the party. Hitomi began to feel excited. This would be so fun, and maybe they could invite the others to come too! She ran up to Van, whispering in his ear, "Is it all right if we invite Millerna, Dryden, and Allen to come? And Princess Eries, and Selena too? It would be so great to all get together again." Van smiled and whispered back, "Okay, you go ahead." Hitomi ran off to her room and sat down, preparing to write to them all. It was just lucky that she had learned to write the Gaean language during her time in Asturia. She had always known how to speak it, but she had never known how beautiful its characters could be. 

As she gathered her parchment and ink, she paused, the feather to her chin. Would she need to be formal? After all, they were royalty; well, at least some of them. She figured no, since she would never speak that way with them. As she wrote down their names, she paused yet again. Would Dryden even be there? He might be trading in some far-off country right now for all she knew. To solve this problem, she wrote down, snickering to herself: 

_ Dear Millerna, Allen, Eries, Selena, and Dryden(if you're there),_

_ You are cordially invited..._

She stopped. Was that too formal? She shook her head, laughing to herself, and continued writing: 

_ ...to come to Fanelia for a get-together tomorrow night in honour of Van's return home. Just bring yourselves and we'll do the rest. I'll explain myself more when you arrive._   


_ Sincerely,_   
_ Hitomi Kanzaki_

She read it over. It seemed like such a short, silly letter, but how else could she put it? Shrugging, she went outside and handed it to a messenger, who bowed and quickly left. It was only morning, but she couldn't help thinking that they wouldn't be in time for the celebration, or maybe they wouldn't have time or something like that. She pondered over this as she selected a hand-made dress from one of Fanelia's shops; a soft blue colour to match her light brown hair. It was formal and casual all in one; snug yet flexible to allow movement in case there might be dancing. Shivers ran up her back as she imagined herself in the large manor hall, accepting an offer of dance from Van. Imagining what he may wear that night, something so formal, almost made her laugh aloud. She put on her dress, opening up the window to look at how the people were preparing for the party. Fanelia seemed to be a place of both celebration and of mourning, but it always pulled through when times promised to be good. 

Hitomi went downstairs and found Merle scurrying around with a dress in her arms. She smiled; Merle seemed to have grown up so quickly. She no longer clung to Van like she used to, and although she was still concerned over his welfare, she never meddled. The dress she held was a pine green colour; it would look nice on her. Suddenly, Hitomi shook her head. She was staring, and besides, Merle had left. 

Hitomi continued out, exiting the manor to join in the merriment. She was surprised at how fast the people could whip together a party. The celebration would begin tonight. Hopefully Van would finish his letter by then and join her. Hitomi looked up at the window of the room where Van was supposed to be hard at work writing his letter. Turning her head toward Fanelia's streets, she left to check out the stores.   
  


Van flexed his fingers as his ink, quill, and parchment were placed in front of him by a handmaiden. Van nodded to her and she quietly bowed, leaving the room. His lords gathered around him, offering advice on how to begin the letter. Van closed his eyes, trying to let their suggestions sink into his mind. 

One of his lords, Frestic, suggested that Van be especially formal to the king of Genduta; perhaps the man would be disappointed that he was not being compensated enough for his daughter. Van smothered a bitter laugh at that suggestion; he knew that Gendas didn't give a damn about his daughter. However, he tried to put his personal thoughts aside as he reached for the quill on his right. The lords gathered to see what he wrote, reminding him to keep his grammar correct, and not to make any misspellings. The voices all floated through his head, until he just could not concentrate any more. 

"All right, gentlemen!" he cried out in exasperation, rising to his feet. "I'm going to write this letter in private. And I don't care if it has all the words spelled wrong; he's an intelligent man, he'll get through it!" The lords, unable to respond to Van's outburst in a constructive way, quickly filed out of the room to leave the young king in peace. Van sighed, sinking into his chair and grasping his quill tightly in his hand. He began to write, trying to think of what he himself would say if he were right in front of the man. He began by addressing the loss of his daughter, but also bringing to attention his wish that they should not go to war over lack of compensation. Van declared he would give something else substantial that may satisfy him, rather than Fanelia. 

He read over his letter and, feeling pleased with how it turned out, stood up to have it delivered right then. As he handed the letter, closed with Fanelia's seal, into a waiting messenger's hands. The same messenger held another letter; Van figured it must be the letter Hitomi had written. He smiled to himself; the two messages that were being delivered, and by the same person, were probably very different from each other. However, they both declared greetings of peace, and that was all that was needed at this time. Van left his room, heading toward the main hall. He nodded to several people, all who were preparing for the party. Some people still gave him looks of pity, but smiled for the sake of the moment; if their King could manage a smile, surely they could too. 

Van wondered about his relationship with Hitomi. Everyone knew her, unlike the men at the monastery, and would not be bitter toward the two of them. However, to get married not two months after the death of his first wife seemed rather hasty and selfish of him. Van hoped that Hitomi wouldn't mind waiting until he had properly mourned for Faye. After all they had been through, Van was sure she would not. Was Hitomi even thinking of spending their lives together, as he was? _No,_ he thought to himself. _I'm not going to think about that, at least not during the party._

Soon Van noticed that he was travelling down to the town square, where fiddlers were setting up for the night. The festivities would be both inside and outside. Van would make sure that he would spend time at both of them. He felt excitement rise in his chest as he began anticipating the arrival of his friends from Asturia in the days to come. _They won't miss a single bit of the fun, _he declared. This was what a party was all about, and Van wanted to continue as long as possible. He began to busy himself by helping to set up the tables and decorations. 

"Lord Van! How are you doing?" came a voice to his left. He glanced over his shoulder, catching sight of Merle behind him. "Hi, Merle. What are you up to?" She threw some confetti up in the air, some of it landing in Van's dark hair. Shaking it out, he smiled. 

"I've never seen you so happy, Merle." he said to her. Merle smiled back, shifting her basket of celebratory items to her left arm, grasping Van's arm. "I've never seen you this happy before." she said slyly. He started in surprise at her duplication of his own words. "Why Merle?" he asked. "There are plenty of times where I've been happy, and they were more important than just a party." he stated. Merle looked up in his face, the sly touch of her voice spread to her face clearly in her smile. "You never helped with the decorations at your own wedding, Lord Van." Van looked away from her, causing Merle to suddenly jump away, covering her mouth as if she had said something dirty. 

"I'm sorry, Lord Van!! Oh my god, I didn't mean to say that!" she said, looking cautiously up into his face, her paws covering her own. A hand softly fell upon her shoulder. "It's all right, Merle. Don't let it ruin our party." With that, he set up the last table and left, losing himself in the crowd. Merle watched him leave, somehow knowing that he would not be as cheerful tonight. 

Van trekked through the streets aimlessly, searching for something to do. He stopped in front of a gift shop, which sold music boxes, embroidery, and other homemade products. _What would a woman like to have?_ The question suddenly popped into his mind. As if in a daze, he entered the shop, the bells sounding above as he did. The shopkeeper, startled that the King would come into a shop like hers, quickly approached him. 

"Is there anything I can do for you?" she asked politely, watching as he scanned the environment quickly. After he had done this, he looked down at her, trying to plan what he would say. 

"I'd like to buy a..." What would Hitomi like? Then an idea hit him. "A- a corsage. Made of real flowers, if you please." The shopkeeper shook her head. 

"We don't use real flowers for our corsages, I'm sorry." Van thanked her and made a move to leave when the lady stopped him. "But I do have this." She ran into her storage room and after a few minutes, came out carrying something. 

"I began making this today. It's not finished, but I usually put the flowers on at this point, but if you use real flowers, then..." She carefully placed the unfinished corsage in his hand. "...you can add what you wish." Van gazed at the corsage and raised his head to meet her eyes. 

"Thank you, it's perfect. How much?" he asked. 

"Since it's not finished, just half-price." Van took out some silver coins and paid the woman, nodding in her direction as he left. Placing the gift in his shirt pocket, he found himself breaking into a run, out of Fanelia. His hair whipped about his face in the wind that had suddenly picked up. The fields came into view as he rapidly approached them. Van reached the edge of the woods just as the sun was setting. It was perfect. The flowers he wanted to collect opened to their fullest around this time, as if trying to absorb the day's last bit of sunlight. They turn an orangish colour at this time. Often they were called the 'magic flowers', hard to find and to grow in captivity. But Van had always come across them in his childhood, and it would be easy for him to find them. 

Sure enough, the 'magic flowers' stood there, glowing as red as the sun. Almost hesitantly, he picked one of them and placed it delicately through the opening in the corsage. Smiling at his handiwork, Van left for Fanelia. There would be other flowers added to this one, but he would make sure that this one stood out best.   



	17. Lover's Exchange

Wow, thanks for your reviews! No, I didn't die, esca-chick. ^_^ Just busy. Well, this chapter was a bit slow going, but I _did _finish it, so that's good. Read on!

  


Chapter 17-   
**Lover's Exchange**   
Hitomi ran back to the manor excitedly, clutching a parcel close to her breast as she climbed the stairs. It had taken awhile, she had finally found the perfect present for him. She had been looking for a few days now, while Van had assumed she had been joining in Fanelia's festivities. Would he ever be surprised when she showed up that night, the last night of their celebration, with a promise ring. She knew that Van would not ask her to marry him, so this present would be the closest she could come to marrying him, ring and all.   
  
The others had arrived last night, and Dryden even managed to show up, albeit later than everyone else. Now they were all out enjoying themselves. Hitomi had just left the gift shop where she had bought the ring. Inside her room, she wrapped the box in colourful paper, deliberately taking her time. It was early yet; the final celebration would begin after dinner. She smiled as she put the present under her bed, ready for that night when she could give it to him. It would be a perfect way to end the party.   
  
Hitomi stood up and went out to the hall, hoping to catch a glimpse of what the chefs were preparing for the formal branch of the party, which would be held here, long after everyone in Fanelia had gone to sleep. Hitomi had already selected a dress for that occasion, much more frilly, yet harder to move in; the only dance suited to the limited movements one could perform in it was any slow dance. She felt shivers up her spine at the thought of slow dancing. Quickly before she could lapse into any more silly thoughts, she ran downstairs to greet everyone.   
  
Dryden and Millerna were the first people she met on her wanderings. They were standing near a refreshment table in the manor square. From a distance, it seemed that they were talking and laughing peacefully; about what, Hitomi didn't know. As she approached them more closely, she knew that they weren't peacefully talking, rather arguing.   
  
"Dryden!" Hitomi heard Millerna yell as she came up to them, "You know that I hate when you always go off on merchant business! One of these days you'll come home from an especially long one and I'll say, 'Who are you, stranger?'. God, if it wasn't for this party, you'd already be gone!" Dryden swished his wine around in his glass, drinking it deliberately slowly so she would fume for a few more minutes. Finally he looked in her direction, smiling impishly.   
  
"You should take it as a compliment. Most kings wouldn't leave their wives in charge of the kingdom. I'm flattering you." Millerna took a swipe at him, but he narrowly dodged it, still grinning. Hitomi smiled; she didn't expect that Dryden would stay for long. Sometimes she wondered about where he went; after the party, life would settle down drastically in Fanelia, even become boring. A merchant journey would be exciting, maybe she could join him someday.   
  
She made her way up to them, waving toward the bickering couple. Dryden waved back, turning his back to the pouting Millerna. "Hi there, Hitomi. How are things?" Hitomi smiled, assuring him, "Everything's great! I hope it's the same with you." Dryden smiled again as he put his arm around Millerna. "Oh, it's all perfect! I can't wait to go home with her." he declared. Millerna pushed him away and began chewing him out again.   
  
"You're not taking me home, even if you are going home. Are you really going to leave tonight, when Hitomi and Van only invited us a few days ago?!" she said. Dryden took another sip of wine, and nodded.   
  
"Sorry, it's still business over love and partying." he said. "Sorry, Hitomi I've gotta leave tonight. Tell Van, okay?" Hitomi nodded. "That's all right. I know you have to do what your business expects." Dryden laughed all of a sudden.   
  
"Why can't you be that understanding?" he said, but Millerna didn't look at him. "Hitomi, thanks." He reached over and hugged her; Hitomi smiled. Seeing this seemed to snap Millerna out of her grudge, and she leapt up from her chair she had sat into, and joined in their hug. Hitomi and Dryden started laughing at Millerna's sudden change of attitude, and Millerna herself smiled when she thought they weren't looking.   
  
As they broke apart from their group embrace, Hitomi heard a man's voice sound around the town square. It was an announcement. Hitomi listened as the voice declared, "Attention, citizens of Fanelia! Directly after the midday feast, a match between Gaea's most renowned guymelefs shall be held in the manor square. I repeat, there will be a melef match, between Lord Frestic of Fanelia, and Sir Allen Schezar of Asturia, immediately after midday dinner..." The man's voice trailed off as he made his way out to the rest of Fanelia to deliver this news.   
  
"Millerna! Dryden! There's going to be a duel this afternoon! We have to get the best seats!" Hitomi grabbed Millerna's hand and dragged her off, Dryden following not far behind(courtesy of Millerna's sharp tug of his hand). Hitomi looked around for a seat, as Dryden began to talk non-stop about how well he could handle a guymelef. "Sure..." Hitomi heard Millerna say, "You can sell them and repair them, but when it comes to piloting them, you're useless." Dryden only laughed again, enjoying her sarcasm.   
  
Hitomi found her way to the square, where a bunch of seats had been set up for the occasion. She looked around for Van, knowing he would be here, especially at an event like this. Several soldiers down below in the arena were setting up the guymelefs, as a sharply dressed man inspected each of them. He seemed to dismiss many of the guymelefs, either for being too dull in colour, or not agile enough to meet his own flexible body's demands. Hitomi sat down, brushing her dress out before she did, noticing the man's rather selective behaviour. She smiled, thinking that Allen's guymelef, Sherazade, would be the only one Allen would ever use.   
  
Finally, she looked up toward the top of the arena and noticed Van sitting up there alone. Deciding to go to him, she excused herself saying, "Dryden, Millerna, I'm going to sit with Van. Hope you won't kill each other while I'm gone." She grinned at the look Millerna gave Dryden, as he pretended to look scared. Standing up, she left the couple and ascended the steps. Many people filed past her, but she didn't lose sight of him. He had idly taken out his sword, and was polishing it, the blade pointed to the ground.   
  
"Hi, Van." she said, somewhat shyly. He looked up from his sword, smiling at her. "Hitomi, sit down." He patted the spot next to him, and she sat down, watching him work at his sword. Hitomi accepted a pair of small binoculars from a nearby servant, and through them, gazed down at the arena below. The man Allen was to duel with, Frestic, had finally selected his guymelef; it was a rather showy colour, bright blue. Hitomi pointed this out to Van, laughing at his choice, when she noticed he didn't seem to be responding.   
  
"What's wrong?" she asked, seeing out of the corner of her eye Allen had climbed into Sherazade. He shook his head quickly, and answered, "Oh, nothing. I was just thinking about the guymelefs, where they might have been manufactured, and who might have made them..." He trailed off as Hitomi put her hand on his two folded ones.   
  
"You miss Escaflowne, right?" she said. Looking down at the arena as Frestic closed the cover to his guymelef, she continued, "It's kinda sad. Couldn't you use it for a duel once in a while?" Van shook his head. "I lent the energist to Dryden. Knowing him, it's probably been sold to some merchant in Asturia by now." He smothered a laugh, stopping himself to say, "And energists are rare finds lately, since Gaea is trying to avoid another war over them. Only a few own energists nowadays." Hitomi nodded slowly, turning her head to watch the match.   
  
Van sat gazing toward the arena as well, as he felt a sudden tug at his heartstrings. _Escaflowne_. It seemed to represent his wild, untamed side during that hellish war over a year ago. In rage and confusion, he had fought anything and anyone, even his friends. It was almost a good thing that he could not pilot it anymore, it would bring back too many awful memories of how he was back then. However, the power that the armour had lent to his arms and legs would be a feeling he would never forget, and sometimes pine for during matches like this. Though now, he was content to enjoy the peaceful times and only watch.   
  
Now the pilots could no longer be seen, losing their identities to their guymelefs. Sherazade wielded a broad sword in its giant gloved hand, standing prepared to strike when the official lowered his arm. Frestic's guymelef, which was named Paradise, was his own, seeing that the many that he could select were not to his taste, brandished a pointed spear as its weapon, as a dark blue cape flapped about its knees. The official let his arm fall down with a shout, signalling the two men to begin. Paradise charged first, his giant spear aimed toward Sherazade's head area. Sherazade raised his sword quickly upward and deflected the blow aimed at the head, pushing Paradise backward.   
  
Paradise backed away, having not expected such a skilled block from his opponent. Hitomi watched to see if Allen would make the next move, but he stood his ground, waiting courteously for Paradise to recover from the block. Finally, he raised his sword high above his head as if to attack. Paradise saw this chance and aimed a thrust toward Sherazade's midsection. Sherazade however, brought the sword down quickly and blocked it again. Hitomi stood up, applauding loudly. Some people sitting nearby turned to look at her and blushing, she sat down quickly.   
  
Sherazade was now through with simply blocking. Playing on his opponent's sudden drop of enthusiasm and hesitation, he swiftly charged forward and impaled Paradise's shoulder. Paradise seemed to flinch and Sherazade wasted no time in commanding his sword to blow his opponent away with a single stroke. As Paradise fell to the ground with a deafening crash, cheers rang up from the audience for the winner. The official cried out, "Sir Allen Schezar of Asturia is the victor!" Allen released the latch and stepped out, hailing the audience. Even though he was from Asturia, the cheers from the Fanelians rang out just as loud as from Asturians. They had not forgotten how Allen had helped their king during the war, and felt a deep friendship with him and his country.   
  
Hitomi and Van stood up, descending the stairs to congratulate Allen. Van shook his hand, commending him on the match. "Excellent job! I only wish I could best you in combat like that." Allen smiled, replying, "You're a bit rusty, Van. Don't say things like that until you know they can be done." Hitomi glanced at Van, seeing his face fall slightly, although he retained a grin. Allen excused himself to talk with Frestic. Hitomi slid to his side, catching hold of his hand. "Van, don't worry about it. You've achieved a great deal as King of Fanelia; now that something to be jealous of." He squeezed her hand, nodding. "You're right, as always Hitomi."   
  
The two made their way back to the manor. The sun was at its peak, too hot to stay outside anymore. That night the formal ball would begin.   


  
Hitomi slept the afternoon away, finally not plagued with dreams or visions. She felt like she could really rest now, and she did so she could enjoy the ball as late as possible with everyone. When she woke up, it was six o'clock and the sun was beginning to set. She swiftly made her bed and put on the dress she had selected that morning. After cleaning up a bit, she made her way to the hall. The lamps had already been lit, filling the rooms with a soft glow.   
  
The crowds began to thicken as she came down to the ballroom. She didn't mind that many people didn't seem to notice her, just as long as she could see the fun they were having. Hitomi caught a glimpse of Selena sitting near the staircase's banister. She didn't know Selena too well; in fact, she only heard rumours that she was once with Zaibach. But no ill thoughts came to Hitomi's mind as she greeted the shy girl and sat down to chat.   
  
They talked for quite awhile(although Hitomi did most of it) until Allen approached the two of them. Selena smiled upon seeing her older brother as he knelt down upon one knee in front the two women. "May I have this dance, Lady?" he asked in comforting tones. Selena nodded, a smile on her lips. Hitomi smiled as well. Allen, being her brother, seemed to be the only one who could reach her. As she watched them sweep across the dance floor, she began to wonder how she had become this way.   
  
Growing tired of sitting alone watching other couples dance, Hitomi stood up and went to the refreshment table, where she spotted Merle playing with some children. They looked like they were some of the noble guests' children; Hitomi could tell by their clothing and how they presented themselves. As Hitomi watched, one of them presented a package to Merle. The cat girl quickly opened it, and cried out in delight at the gorgeous necklace she pulled out. Hugging the little boy who gave it to her reminded Hitomi of what she had bought in Fanelia that day.   
  
Before she could forget, Hitomi ran upstairs and retrieved her package from under her bed. On the way, she met Dryden, who was heavily laden with baggage to take on his journey. She waved at him and just as she passed him, he called out her name. "Hitomi, wait a sec." Puzzled, she went back to where he was leaning against the wall for support as he fished in his pocket for something.   
  
"I know it's way overdue, but I figured I'd see you before Van before I left." He pulled his hand from his pocket and extracted an energist from it. Hitomi remembered it all right; it was Escaflowne's energist. Dryden handed it to her carefully, so he wouldn't drop his things. Hitomi stared at it for awhile in the palm of her hands, but finally shook her head as if to clear it.   
  
"Thank you, Dryden, but..." she couldn't seem to finish. He looked at her in a concerned way. "What is it?" asked Dryden. She glanced up at him. "...it's not needed any more. What's the point of giving it back to Van?" He looked confused for a moment, but then his face softened in understanding. "Oh, I see... you don't want Van to pilot Escaflowne again, is that it?" Hitomi shook her head hard, as if it would get rid of that notion.   
  
"No, no! That's not it! It just reminds me of the war and... I don't know." She stared at the energist in her hand again. "Well, I suppose it is a good keepsake. Almost pretty, in a way..." Dryden laughed as he shouldered his shoulder bag on his back. "You women... you're all the same. You love material things." As an afterthought, he added, "Only _you_ go for cheaper things. I wish Millerna was like that." So he left with a hearty goodbye, leaving Hitomi in the hall. _It's not cheap_, she thought as she made her way to her room.   
  
She reached under the bed, pulling her package out from under it. She took an old wooden crate that came from the barn and placed the energist inside, sliding it under the bed. _I'll give it to him tomorrow_, she promised. Hitomi left the room with her present and, for some reason, locked the door behind her.   
  
Van was not in the ballroom when she arrived there again, so she put her small parcel in her pocket and went to look for him. She reached the hall right outside the ballroom, where the lights were much dimmer. As she gazed up at the night sky which could be seen through the windows, she sighed.   
  
After awhile, a hand fell on her shoulder. Surprised, she turned around only to see Van standing there, dressed in a light black tunic, a red scarf round his neck, and pants of the same dark colour. A warm smile lit up his features as Hitomi faced him, wrapping her arms around his waist. Soon, he too did the same. "Van, I still can't believe this is real. We're really together." She leaned her head on his chest. He didn't say anything; he was so in awe of her. Everything about her seemed amazing; he often felt he was undeserving of her.   
  
"Hitomi." he whispered. She looked up at him as he said, "Do you want to dance? You know, I'm not so bad." Hitomi giggled and nodded, accepting his outstretched hand. In a way, this was strange to Hitomi; Van, the roguish King of Fanelia, dancing with her? He had never done this before, and Hitomi never expected they would.   
  
But there they were. They entered the ballroom as the crowd began to part for them. Everyone took interest in seeing King Van's dancing abilities, and they were certainly amazed to see how he carried himself on the dance floor. Hand clasped in hers, he raised his arm and she slowly spun around in a semicircle. Van clasped her upper arm as they sidestepped through the large circle that was made for them. Neither of them could dance very well, but somehow, the closeness of their bodies in motion made them appear graceful. The people now knew that the dancing couple must know each other well; it certainly showed in their uncanny ability to predict each other's moves.   
  
The musicians noticed the King dancing and changed the melody to one that suited their fluid movement. Van noticed the change and slowed the dance a bit. Their bodies came closer together, and he held her hand tenderly in his as they performed their steps. When the crowd began to disperse, Van and Hitomi made their way out into the hall again. For some reason, Hitomi did not want to let go of him. Everything that had happened in the last year seemed to be just a dream. Through Faye's sacrifice, peace was restored, but could they ever really be happy? Hitomi declared to herself that they would, at least someday.   
  
When the two had found a spot to sit, Hitomi leaned against him, thinking about why she had been looking for him. Then she remembered; the ring she had in her pocket!   
  
"Van, I have something for you." Van watched as she felt the inside of her pocket and pulled out a tiny package, handing it almost shyly to him. "Hitomi..." he began, "Thank you. I have something for you too." Putting her parcel on his lap, he reached down into the small bag he had attached to his belt, and revealed a slightly larger package. Smiling in anticipation, he placed it in her hand.   
  
"I want you to open mine first." Hitomi insisted, putting her parcel aside for the moment. Gingerly, he tore the paper from the small package and opened the box. The ring stood there, the moon from the nearby window pouring light onto it. Hitomi quickly took it out, placing it on his finger for him. "Don't take this the wrong way." she explained, "This ring symbolizes our promise that we won't leave each other, that's all." She smiled as she caressed the ring on his hand. Van didn't know what to say, so he simply replied, "It's beautiful, Hitomi. Now open mine."   
  
Hitomi picked up the parcel next to her and opened it slowly. She gasped when the orange flowers peeked through the bits of paper that had been ripped away, revealing the corsage Van had made. Van took the corsage, and slid it gently onto Hitomi's wrist. "Van, it's- it's gorgeous." she managed to say. He edged closer to her, putting his hand on her corsage. "I don't know why, but the orange flowers... they remind me of you." Hitomi looked from her corsage to his face.   
  
"In what way?" she asked him. He explained it to her. "There are certain times in the year, during their lifetime, when they change colour. When they are buds, they are green; and when they are full grown, they're blue. But when the sun sets, they turn a brilliant orange. That time was when I picked them." Hitomi didn't quite understand.   
  
"How am I like these flowers?" she asked. Van's reply was quick. "You have gone through so many colours... so many changes in your life since I met you. They all seem to make you stronger and mature." Hitomi blushed at his praise, turning to look at her corsage again. "I love it. But Van, the flowers... they will die soon." Van shook his head. "No, they won't. At least not when touched by you." Hitomi felt tears begin to sting her eyes at his words, but she didn't want him to see. Quickly she wiped them away as a messenger approached them.   
  
"Your Majesty, I just received this letter. It's rather urgent." Van took the letter from the messenger and nodded, allowing him to leave. Hitomi leaned over as he opened it, gazing at the seal it had on its cover. It was unfamiliar to her, but she thought she had seen it somewhere. Van quickly scanned the text and suddenly, he went still, his eyes widened in shock.   
  
"Van, what is it?" Hitomi asked, putting her hand on his arm. He was slow to reply, but when he did, he said slowly, as if trying to believe it himself,   
  
"It's from King Gendas... He's just declared war on Fanelia..."   
  
  
  
****

*** * ***

Yeah, it WAS the calm before the storm, wasn't it? Please read and review!!!!! 


	18. What Comes Next

I'm so sorry, I haven't been updating! Please forgive me, but I don't want to rush the ending! Please bear with the stupid war, and enjoy the chapter below.

  


Chapter 18-   
**What Comes Next**

Van Fanel, King of Fanelia, sat alone in his study, still in deep shock. War...? He couldn't believe it possible, especially after everything the whole planet of Gaea had gone through during the Destiny War a year ago. Van held the declaration of war in his hand, as if through it he could grasp it fully in his mind.   
  
Surely King Gendas had suffered the same kind of losses during the Destiny War. Maybe he had recovered quickly from them, being ruler of a prosperous country. But still, what had he to gain from this war? Fanelia... it couldn't have anything of value that the desert king would want, could it? It was obvious to him that it was far beyond revenge for his daughter's death. So Van tried to think of what it could be, but nothing came to him.   
  
He put the war document inside his desk, seating himself in the chair next to it. He put his head in his hands, leaning forward until his elbows brushed his knees. Rubbing his temples, he finally felt at a loss. Had it been something in the way he presented his own letter that had angered Gendas? Van remembered that he had read it over several times before he sent it to be delivered, in addition to letting one of his senior lords look over it. The old man had found nothing wrong with it, as Van had as well. What in the world was it then?   
  
Van recalled an excerpt of the letter he had written, his primary reason that peace should remain between them. It had read: _"I beseech you, sir; Your daughter, and my wife of a regrettably short period of time, Faye Genthilia, begged to me that I hold no grudge against you, and keep peace between us. She declared this in the face of death, and being true wisdom, I will acknowledge it. I loved Faye, as I know you did; and we both may honour her in this promise of peace."_ What had happened? Van could still not find the offence in his peace document.   
  
He stood up, making it clear in his mind that if Gendas wished for war, it would only be polite to receive him that way. As a king, it seemed only natural to do so, but the love he held for the people of Fanelia... he did not wish to send them to war. They had already been through so much in the last two years. Van struggled as the two opposite sides of his duties as king clashed with each other. In the end, he decided the acceptance of war would be the best route to go; the people of Fanelia make lose trust in their king if he did not trust them to be able to fight. He nodded to himself, now knowing what he must do.   
  
Van walked to the door and upon opening it, discovered that his lords were standing about in the hallway. Van had requested to be left alone so he could come to a decision, so apparently his lords had taken to waiting outside the door. When he did emerge from his study, they were all upon him. "King Van! What is your decision?" The young king looked around at all of them, their faces as tired and haggard as his. Van had stayed up far into the night, not only to think things through, but also to avoid seeing those close to him. So far, only Hitomi knew about the war declaration; Van intended not to let anyone else know, at least for now.   
  
Now the men were gathered around him; with held breath, waiting for him to answer. Van raised his head high and slowly tilted it forward in a nod. Their reaction was solemn as well, as the men nodded back, acknowledging his decision. With heavy hearts, one of them spoke, "Then let the preparations for war begin. King Van, I will talk to your Chief Commander. You must also ask your allied countries for support..." Van nodded, only half-listening to him as he explained what must be done. Van had never commanded an army before; he didn't know what was to be expected of him. Clearing his head, he replied, "Very well. I will talk with Prin- Queen Millerna. If you'll excuse me, gentlemen..." With that, he parted the crowd to go speak with the Queen of Asturia.   
  


Millerna reacted with shock when Van recounted the last night to her. He had approached her as she was getting ready to leave for Asturia the next day with Allen, Selena, and Eries. Her hands had begun shaking as she raised them to her face, shaking her head.   
  
"Van, is it really true? I never believed Gendas to be so hasty..." Van put his hand on her shoulder. "Millerna," he began, "I beg you. Fanelia is still in no condition to fight this war. I need Asturia's help. Will you aid me?" She was quick to respond.   
  
"Yes. Asturia will help you... if only Dryden were here. Oh well, I'm sure he would agree with me." she said, more to herself than to Van. "I'll tell my sister, and Allen... we'll leave for Asturia as soon as possible, to prepare. Van, I'm so sorry." she added as he began to leave the room. He glanced back at her, smiling sadly as he closed the door.   
  
Van walked down to the next room, the room where Hitomi was staying. Raising his hand to knock, he was surprised when the door swung open wide to reveal Hitomi, dressed in a housecoat, her hair in disarray. Judging from her appearance, she had not slept at all last night either, most likely waiting for his decision. "Hitomi..." he said, as he looked up and down and around, anywhere but at her face. Even though she knew what he had to say, Hitomi wouldn't let him stall. Putting her hand to his face, she turned it toward her own and asked, "Is it bad, Van?" Her hand still to his face, he nodded. "Fanelia will go to war." Despite her expectation that he would say this, she still felt like breaking down right there. However, all she said was, "I see. Well, Van..." but she couldn't continue.   
  
Van sensed that her voice had wavered, so he put his hands on her shoulders. At this small gesture, Hitomi did break down, almost falling into his arms. "Van, Van... this can't be happening." she said, wrapping her arms around his waist. "I thought it was all over forever; no more sadness or death. But it's starting again..." She went silent, as if waiting for him to say something comforting to her. After awhile, he did have words for her.   
  
"Hitomi, I'm sorry to put you through all this." She looked up into his face when he said, "If you want to return to the Mystic Moon right now, I won't stop you. I don't want you to experience any more pain because of me." Hitomi shook her head, declining his offer. "No, I couldn't leave you right here now, in this predicament. Remember how we were during the Destiny War? Even I must admit we were an unstoppable pair." In spite of herself, she smiled at the past war's events. Hitomi had held her pendant high, able to help Escaflowne see through Zaibach's invisible cloaks. Would this be the same? Would she be able to help? She knew she didn't have her pendant anymore, but she wanted to do something. However, Van did not smile back.   
  
"I can't see you hurt any more. Hitomi, go back to the Mystic Moon, please!" Hitomi was shocked at his sudden outburst; did he really want her to leave now, when they both needed each other most? Still Hitomi shook her head again, declaring she wouldn't leave. "No. I will never leave you. Not now, not ever." Despite saying this, a part of her hesitated. Would she just get in the way? She remembered how, after the death of Folken, Van's brother, she had just wanted to get away from everything. This was all going to come back; why didn't she just leave? _Because it's selfishness,_ she thought to herself. _Why should I be spared from this war, when I am just as much a part of this world as anyone else?_   
  
"Van, you're just being selfish." she declared. He was taken aback, responding, "What do you mean?" Hitomi replied, "You don't want to see me hurt, but what about how I feel? I don't want you to hurt either. So if I go back, I won't always know how you are, but you will know that I'm safe. Van, I wouldn't know if you were alive or dead, and I couldn't stand it!" She felt like slapping her sudden philosophy into his hardened face, which continued to stare down at her with anxiety. "Van, I'm staying!" she exclaimed, staring back at him with her new resolve flashing in her eyes. The pair stood thus for awhile; Van gripping her arm, Hitomi doing the same to his arm holding hers, staring defiantly at each other. Their opinions differed greatly; both silently wondered what would happen.   
  
Slowly, Van released his grip on her arm. In response to his action, she loosened her grip as well. Turning his head away and closing his eyes tightly, he said to her, "Hitomi, you are so damn stubborn." She continued to stare at him, not understanding his meaning. Then he turned to her, as a laugh escaped his lips, "It never does to argue with you. I guess I'm glad for it." Hitomi smiled widely, jumping up to hug him. Van nimbly caught hold of her body as tears began streaming down her face. She laughed through them in complete relief, happy even to go into war with him.   
  
Van sadly smiled when he thought she wasn't looking, as he stroked her hair softly. Deep in his heart, he knew that he was selfish; a part of him didn't want her to leave, which would force her into everything she hated. However, there was also the other option. Hitomi could return to the Mystic Moon, but that would also cause her pain because of him. In choosing either action, he felt selfish. The best he could do was accept her decision.   
  
"Hitomi, I won't stop you from doing anything you don't want to do. But it's going to be hard for the both of us from now on." Hitomi shook her head. "I don't believe you. Nothing is harder than separation, at least for me." She stepped back from his embrace, her hand to her face. "I know, I always seem to have my own best interests at heart. I'm such an idiot, aren't I?" She smiled to herself. Van nodded, grinning as well. "Yeah, you are." he replied wryly.   
  
"Hey!" she swung out at him, but missed as he casually dodged it. He made a turn to leave, saying to her, "Get some sleep, Hitomi. You'll really need it in the time to come." Hitomi replied, "You too, Van. You'll probably need it more than I do." He nodded in her direction as he made his way down the hall, his face seemingly covered in a mask; one that would carry him through this war, almost changing his personality to a warlike one, at least for now.   
  


When she shut the door, Hitomi leaned her body against it. While Van was out there, she didn't want to show him that she still felt doubtful about her decision. She was really scared, not of the fact that Fanelia was at war, but of the fact she might not be able to help. Feeling useless was one thing she hated most. Hitomi made her way over to her bed and sat down on it. From her window, she could see outside into the streets of Fanelia, as people hurried about getting their chores done, still unaware that their country was now at war. _What would be their reaction when they find out,_ Hitomi thought to herself. 

She looked over to her bedside table, where the corsage Van had given her still lay. He had only given it to her the night before, but it had seemed like years ago. Did war really appear to speed up time like that, or was it just the suddenness of the declaration? Questions floated through her mind as she stared at her present, until she could stand it no longer. In a swift   
motion, she picked up the corsage and threw it across the room. It hit the door and dropped silently to the floor. Amazed at her quick action, she stood up and retrieved it, examining it. Hitomi was a little disheartened to find that some of the orange flowers had been crushed. So quickly, in her sudden moment of impatience. 

Smoothing it out as best she could, she went over to her bed and reached underneath it. For now, she didn't want to look at it. For now, it would be put away. When Hitomi pulled out the box from under the bed, she remembered that she had also put Escaflowne's energist there. She put the corsage in the box with one hand, and with the other, took the energist out. Now that war had been declared, Van would need it, wouldn't he? The thought of Escaflowne in motion again, fighting in this new war, sent a shiver down her spine. Escaflowne was Fanelia's best guymelef, and only Van could pilot it. But what would happen if it was piloted once again? Hitomi remembered how Van had almost gone insane fighting inside it; he didn't seem like the gentle boy she knew. Giving it to him might be a big mistake. 

Hitomi stared at the gem in her hand, caressing it softly. Examining it closer, she could see the dried blood that Van had shed onto it, creating a blood pact with the enormous machine. It had almost seemed like a ceremony to her at the time. However, the image of Van fighting inside the Escaflowne, heavily burdened with the deaths he had caused while inside it, that maniacal face, his eyes darting back and forth almost in confusion, as if his mind had really been lost. Hitomi shook the images out of her head and quickly put the energist back in the box with her corsage. She didn't want to see that ever again.   
  
  


"But your Majesty-"   
"I won't have any protests!" the impatient voice answered as he turned his back to his companion. Inside this empty room, with nothing but a table and chair, King Gendas spoke with his advisor, the Minister Ladislaus. The empty space seemed to allow him to think better. Gendas leaned his weight on the table, his hands balled into fists atop it, silently suggesting he wanted to be left alone. However, his minister was not yet done with him. 

"The King of Fanelia won't have it! He isn't as foolish as you may think. He may be young, but Van Fanel has proven something in his peace document that even I failed to see before." Gendas felt anger rise inside him like a rushing river at his minister's defense of his enemy. 

Turning around to face the man, he shouted, "What is that, Ladislaus? Are you suggesting that- that boy is in the right for peace? My daughter is dead, and I am sure he is at fault!" He paused, slowly placing his arms behind his back in sudden, deep thought. "Suicide indeed! The only praise I can give my foe is that he is a great storyteller! My daughter has never had a suicidal tendency in her life." Minister Ladislaus could not respond to this; he had no idea about how the King's daughter Faye had died. 

"Still, even if King Van murdered her, don't you think it's also in our best interests as well as his to keep peace between ourselves?" Ladislaus asked. Gendas didn't answer; even he knew it was foolish to go to war like this. When he looked at it logically, however, he knew that Genduta had the advantage and war would gain him the great energist-filled lands of Fanelia. Dragons had always roamed wild through that green land, and in no time he could gain a large quantity of the energist gems. With these energists, the power to rule Gaea would lay in his hands. 

Gendas chuckled to himself, thinking of the present King of Fanelia. How stupid he was, ignorant of the treasure his land had possessed for thousands of years. Why, if Van Fanel had known it, and was filled with the same ambition as he, that boy could be ruler of Gaea even now. But Gendas vowed he would keep quiet about the energist hoards awaiting him, when he won Fanelia for himself. For now, he had to be content with telling his country that his reason for war was to avenge his daughter, although in truth, he knew how she had met her end. 

"Sir?" came Ladislaus' voice, removing the desert King from his visions of the future. 

"What is it?" Gendas replied. Ladislaus straightened up, ready to assess their situation. "Since war is inevitable, we must inspect our guymelefs' armour, weapons, and mobility level. However, energists are extremely hard to come by in these days..." the minister trailed off, unsure how the King would be able to power the huge suits of armour during the planned war. Gendas knew that Fanelia had an excess of energists, as well as Asturia, her ally. Fanelia had no use for the excess, and so traded them in exchange for materials to rebuild their country to Asturia. Surely, he could arrange something... 

"Ladislaus, I am sure that a raid is in order..." The other man's eyes widened in shock. "Your Majesty! You can't be serious! Raiding Fanelia... there is no honour in that!" he exclaimed imploringly. When the king remained silent, Ladislaus continued, "It would only bring more shame on us as a nation. Your daughter's suicide was enough to do that alone-" Gendas turned around swiftly, swinging his cape away with his left arm. "My daughter did not commit suicide! How many times must I say that?!" he roared, a sudden rage surging through his body. Ladislaus nodded meekly; he didn't want to argue when the king became like this. 

"I shall personally take an inspection of our country's armour, sir." With that, the minister turned to leave. 

"Wait, Ladislaus." Gendas called. He stopped, slowly turning to the King to hear out what he had to say now. The King's rage seemed to have mysteriously evaporated, as a strange smile now crossed his lips. 

"Fetch my son." he said simply. Ladislaus started in surprise. "T-Tobias..?" he stumbled over the word, "But the boy wants nothing to do with this war! He told me that directly after you sent the declaration!" Gendas, his hands folded, shook his head calmly at the man's outburst and replied, "I think I can talk to him. Convince him. Words can be invaluable in times like these..." Ladislaus swallowed nervously, but nodded, departing the room.   
  


Oh, what's gonna happen next? Huh? Read the next chapter, when it comes out of course!   



	19. A New Enemy

Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Thanks for all the comments, I really love to read them over and over(to feed my ego- I mean, imagination ~_^). Another chapter has been completed; (robot voice) **READ NOW!**   
  
  


Chapter 19-   
**A New Enemy**

Yet another night settled in on the room Van had been frequenting for the past week, where he pored over several maps of both Fanelia and Genduta. Sometimes the young king had advisors with him; while the rest of the time he was alone. However, this day he had requested to be surrounded by everyone he trusted. 

Van pointed to various spots that they could settle on as a battlefield, picking places closer to Genduta. "I think that if we set up our encampment close to Genduta's border, it will save that country the hassle of coming to us." he declared as he ran his finger along the solid line marking the edge of Genduta. Van's foremost advisor, Meinrad, was the only one who agreed with the young man. However, the rest had yet to see the wisdom in this decision. 

"Your Majesty, if we travel to Genduta to wage battle there, we would be giving the enemy the advantage." Frestic pointed out. Van shook his head, but it was Meinrad who explained the reason for him. 

"No, gentlemen; this time King Van is in the right." he began, "Although he has only been to Genduta once, he knows that the country possesses a vast hoard of guymelefs. Fanelia would not be able to support so many soldiers and equipment during a war, and most likely the country would suffer physical damage since its green forests would be constantly be target during the fighting. King Van had the foresight to see how war could affect our land." Meinrad smiled, putting his hand on Van's shoulder. But some of them were not convinced. 

"But- to fight on the enemy's territory! They have the boast of knowing every route, waterway, path, and trail!" Van once again shook his head, but spoke up for himself rather than allowing Meinrad this time. "The geographical situation of the land is that of a desert; there is no tree or bush cover, in addition to the sweltering heat, skirmishes would be kept short and the victor would be clearly seen within a few minutes of combat." Some of Van's advisors glanced at each other in understanding, now accepting their king's wisdom. 

"Very well, King Van." Frestic replied, "Fanelia will travel to Genduta's border, with permission of the neighbouring country, of course." Van circled the border of Genduta with a quill, his eyes travelling to the country on the border of Genduta, Freid. Recalling his days in Freid during the Destiny War, Van knew he could count on the support of its young prince, Chid zar Freid. Even now he could hardly believe that Freid bordered with Genduta, but now he knew that it was very realistic. Both countries shared a desert climate and heritage; the only difference was that Fanelia was allied with Freid. Van wondered what had happened in the last year to the young prince, who had been only a child when he had first met him. It would be interesting to meet him again, to see how he had grown up since then. 

Turning to Meinrad, Frestic, and the rest of the lords and advisors, Van declared, "Once Fanelia has supplies and equipment up to speed for war, we will depart for Freid. I will send a message to Freid forewarning our coming. Just because we are in war doesn't mean we have to be rude." He induced some smiles from the lords, whose faces seemed to have been hardened into grim looks for the last week or so. Nodding to them, the group left the room so Van could be alone to polish the details to his plan. 

Once they had left, Van took one of his extra maps, idly circling his allied countries; Asturia, Freid, and Herisia. So far, only Asturia knew of Fanelia's new war, and in response Queen Millerna had delivered many Asturian guymelefs to Fanelia, so that the proportion of each country's number was levelled off a bit. If it hadn't been for his allies, Van wouldn't have a chance of winning; and what would have happened to Fanelia in the end? He knew that to just give up would be foolish, but up until a month ago, he had almost done just that. Hitomi almost had to die in order for him to wake up and realize his mistake. Now he would never doubt himself nor his country; Fanelia would get through. 

The young king stood up, sauntering up to the full length window which allowed a full view of Fanelia's town square. Soldiers were settling the guymelefs into huge covered wagons, while others were stocking supplies for direct combat atop horses and burrows. The entire square bustled with tense activity, and Van knew that he had to write Freid immediately.   
  
  


Days flew by as Fanelia prepared to depart for Freid. In the last few days, Prince Chid had sent his approval to use their border to set up camp. By this time, everything was ready to go. Despite the situation, Hitomi felt excited, especially to see the young prince again. She began packing her bag, trying not to bring unimportant things with her, like her Asturian trinkets. When it was full of clothes and hygiene products, she finally looked under her bed for her corsage. Hitomi didn't want to leave this behind, so she put it gently in the little box it came in and put it in the front pouch of her bag. Her hand left the bag and entered the wooden crate again, and she gazed once again at the energist. Shaking her head, she put it in her bag as well. Leaving it here would be a mistake. What if one of the soldiers discovered it and told Van? He might never forgive her for hiding it if he found out. 

Taking the bag and putting the strap over her shoulder, Hitomi left her room. It still seemed a little crazy, that she was going as well. The border between Freid and Genduta would be a blood-soaked field, and she, Hitomi Kanzaki, was actually willing to go? But as she walked down the hall, she saw Merle running ahead of her, a bag in her arms as well. _Merle was going too?!_ Hitomi couldn't believe it, but that was what she saw. She ran to catch up with the cat girl, who could sure run fast. 

"Merle! Are you coming to Freid too?" she said when she had caught up. Merle nodded, looking over at the older girl. 

"Of course! Lord Van needs me! He always has, and always will." she said with a determined, don't-mess-with-me edge to her voice. Hitomi smiled, shifting her heavy bag from one shoulder to the other. "What are YOU coming for?" Merle asked. Hitomi began stammering her response. 

"Um, well- the same reason as you, of course!" she said, her face turning a deep red. Merle noticed this, but didn't rub it in for once. Hitomi also added, "I want to see Prince Chid too. He's a really sweet boy." Merle seemed to remember that Freid actually had a prince. 

"Oh yeah, him. I forgot him for a second there." Hitomi grabbed the cat, rubbing her head with her fist. "How dare you forget Prince Chid's hospitality! You should be punished for your ignorance!" Hitomi yelled in a light-hearted tone. Merle sensed the joke and pushed her back. "And you should be punished for bringing so much junk to Freid! You'll pollute Gaea with all that crap!" Hitomi laughed, trying to talk between gasps for breath. 

"L-let's go M-Merle." she managed to say, "Everyone's probably waiting for us." Merle's ears pricked up suddenly as an unfamiliar sound travelled through the hall. "What's that?" she said aloud. Hitomi hadn't heard it as well as Merle, but she had felt the ground rumble as if something giant had come to rest on it. Merle ran on ahead, Hitomi desperately trying to keep up. When they reached the entrance doors to the manor, several soldiers stood beside it, Van among them. 

"Have they arrived?" Van asked one of his advisors, whose name escaped Hitomi at the moment. The old man nodded. "Yes. Sir Allen Schezar and his crew of the Crusade are here." Two soldiers opened the door for King Van as he made his way to the giant airship, which had landed perfectly in the square outside. "What a magnificent ship!" Van's advisor gasped, gazing up at the huge contraption in awe, "Asturia is filled with wonders..." Hitomi and Merle, meanwhile, had made their way up to the doors, stopping next to the old man. 

"I remember this!" Merle exclaimed. "We always travelled on this thing during the other war." Turning around boldly, she began explaining matter-of-factly about how the machine was powered, to the lords, advisors and soldiers who stood amazed nearby. While she did this, Van descended the steps, ready to greet the crew when they came out. Although Van had been on the ship before, he couldn't quite remember where the door was. Finally, a noise that sounded like a giant balloon letting out its air sounded behind him, making him jump. A ramp was lowered into the square and Van quickly turned around to face them. The rag-tag crew of the Crusade stepped out, approaching Van and giving him a couple of hard whacks on the back in friendship. Van lost all kingly pride and put his arms around their shoulders, welcoming the group. 

"Hey, you guys!" he said when they had eased off for a minute, "What have you been doing for the last year?" Gadeth leaned over, a sly grin on his face. "We're all still alive. Can't say if we will be for long, what with the boss's herding us to every known corner of Gaea." The group shared a chuckle at this remark, only to hear a voice call out, "I heard that." Upon realizing that Allen had said it, they laughed harder. Allen, captain of these men, came down the ramp and stopped in front of them, his arms crossed and his smile wry. 

"Ah, Boss, we didn't mean it." Pile replied, putting his hands up in supplication, "Gadeth's always saying things behind your back." Gadeth punched his arm at that comment. Allen shook his head, still wearing his smile as he turned to Van. "Are you ready, Van?" he asked the king, gesturing with his hand toward the machine behind him, "My airship is at your disposal." Van grinned, putting his hand on Allen's shoulder, surprising him. "Thanks for everything, Allen." Allen coughed, embarrassed at Van's gratitude. 

"Wow, I didn't think I'd see the Crusade again." came a voice from behind them. The two men turned around to see Hitomi had approached them, holding her bag over her shoulder. "Hitomi?" Allen said in disbelief, "You're coming too?" Hitomi looked at him, her eyes big. "Yeah, I am! What, did you think I was going to stay home and do nothing?" Allen looked at Van in an accusing way, waiting for him to say something supportive. However, Van only shrugged, smiling in defeat. 

The crew gathered around Hitomi as she greeted them, feeling happy to see them all again. Allen pushed through them, still protesting. "Hitomi, do you realize where we're going? You could get killed out there! Come on, someone say something to her!" he called out to the crew, who ignored him as they brought Hitomi onto the ship, Teo taking her bag. Allen looked on as his crew disappeared, sighing. Feeling a presence beside him, he looked over and saw Van standing next to him. 

"I never could argue with her." he said simply. Allen smiled at the remark on Hitomi's behaviour, as he took a step toward the Crusade. "Allen, wait." Van said to the older man, causing him to stop. "I need to ask another favour of you. Could you help me move Escaflowne from the graveyard to your ship?" At the mention of the guymelef's name, Allen turned to face him. "Escaflowne? Van, I thought you said you'd never-" 

"Never mind what I said." Van interrupted him, "I know I said it shouldn't be used again... but when I said that, I had been rebuilding a kingdom. Another war seemed impossible at that time, because of all the sacrifices that had been made during the Destiny War. I never thought far enough into the future; I never thought anything like this would happen. It was a foolish promise." Allen listened while Van explained, his eyes closed in thought. 

"All right. I'll get out my rig." The two of them walked to the back of the Crusade. "Van, why the secrecy? I could have asked Gadeth and the crew to help us." Allen asked. Van remained silent for awhile, but answered when they had finally pulled out the rig used for transporting the suits of armour overland. "I didn't want anyone to know. Especially Hitomi." he said, hooking the ropes to the horses provided nearby. Allen looked over at him. "Why?" Van grabbed one of the horses' bridles as he led them down to the graveyard, where Escaflowne was kept, almost like a sentinel watching over the dead souls resting there. 

"Hitomi... she never liked seeing me fight inside Escaflowne. I know I don't have the energist to power it, but I'm mostly bringing it along for safe-keeping. There are rumours that Genduta is planning to conduct a raid of Fanelia, and Escaflowne may be their target for theft." Van finished, as he noticed that they had come into the graveyard. Escaflowne stood, crouched down on one knee. Allen got to work, tying ropes around the arms, legs, and waist. Van's group of soldiers who had agreed to meet him there earlier took hold of the end of the rope, throwing it over the thick tree branch. They pulled heavily onto it, hoisting the guymelef into the air. Allen quickly backed the wagon under the suit, and the men gently lowered it down again, into the wagon. Van climbed up the suit, throwing a large tarp over it and tying it securely on with more rope. 

Van sat down next to Allen on the wagon. "It's almost next to impossible when you can't actually move the guymelef, isn't it?" Allen said to him as they made their way to the square. Van nodded, wiping the sweat from his forehead. Soon, he jumped down and made his way to the square ahead of the wagon, so he could set up the larger ramp. As the wagon made its way into the square, Van directed the wagon into the ship. Allen moved the Escaflowne to the guymelef storeroom of the Crusade, leaving the wagon there. 

"We can leave it in the wagon, I won't miss it." Allen offered, as he turned around to begin their departure. Van stared up at the covered guymelef's face, hearing shouts behind him to weigh anchor and to heat the levistones. They would be leaving soon. _This is the safest place for it,_ he thought as he turned around to join the crew outside. Gazing out the window, he turned his thoughts from Escaflowne's safety, instead focusing on Freid and what the next few days would bring.   
  


Tobias de Genthilia watched as the soldiers filed past him, ready to report the enemy Fanelia's current position, which was journeying to Freid. Several men nodded or saluted in his direction, and he acknowledged by nodding back indifferently. When they had left, he sighed. Lately, he had been seeing more soldiers around the palace, and even more recruits outside, preparing for battle. Recruits, who had only a month before been simple farmers or merchants, who had been drafted into this foolish war. 

Turning around and staring out the window nearby, Tobias folded his arms as the sight of men training for war filled his eyes, which had sheltered from the violence of the Destiny War. It was common, however, during that time for him to see weapons in the process of being fashioned, men ready to fight, and guymelefs in motion all around him. Tobias had hoped to be involved in that war, but his father, King of Genduta, had forbidden it. He had been angry, especially since all his schoolmates had gone, leaving him behind with Ladislaus, his father's advisor. 

However, in those years he had discovered that waiting for news proved to be even more painful than any injury that might have been caused on the battlefield. Several of his friends had been killed during the war, their young lives snuffed out within seconds. Now a man of nineteen, Tobias despised war as a method for solving problems, preferring diplomacy and reasoning. He knew how to speak publicly in his lessons of rhetoric, which he had studied a great deal during the past year. 

But his father would not look at it in the same way. War was simply easier for him to decide upon. _Once I'm king,_ Tobias thought to himself, _war will never be my option_. As he pondered his new philosophy, he suddenly sensed that he was no longer alone. Turning around, Tobias discovered Ladislaus coming toward him. He brushed off his clothes and stood up straight, somehow knowing what Ladislaus wanted. When the older man reached him, he greeted him, "Good morning, Minister Ladislaus. What brings you here to speak with me?" Ladislaus gazed at him with a look of disappointment on his face. 

"Not myself, your Majesty. Your father would speak with you now, in the room where he thinks best." With his hand, Ladislaus gestured for the prince to follow him. Tobias lagged behind the minister, knowing somehow that what his father had to say would be no good. Most likely it would be talk of how superior Genduta was to Fanelia when it came to preparing and fighting a war, and he didn't want to hear about it, especially since he wanted nothing to do with the war. The two of them reached the empty room where Ladislaus ushered him inside, leaving him alone to talk with his father. 

The figure of a man came up to the light, revealing his face in the single overhanging lamp above them. Gendas smiled when he saw that his son had come so promptly. "Tobias, my son..." he began, which was how he usually did when he wanted something. "What is it, father?" Tobias answered with almost the same tone he always used in response. He didn't like to admit it of his father, but the older man intimidated him greatly. It was no question that Tobias loved and was obedient to his father, but today would be different. Today he wanted to take a stand, and refuse to have anything to do with the war. He knew it was selfish, but he didn't want any more pain in his life. 

"My boy, every soul in this building has been telling me that you want no part of all this." Gendas said to him. Tobias nodded; perhaps his father understood after all. However, Gendas had more to say. "I'm wondering why." Tobias glared at his father, amazed at his ignorance. Did he not know that he had had horrific experiences with war? That his friends, and even his younger sister Faye had died because of it? Even the circumstances of his sister's death were still unclear to him. Why should he help his father on a simple quest to satisfy his greed? 

"Father, I thought you knew... I thought you understood." the young man began, "I hate fighting without good reason, and this war with Fanelia, to me, is not good reason. How do I know that we are in the right for starting war?" Gendas seemed to glare back at his son, who was one of the few who stood tall enough to be at eye level with him. What could he do so the boy would not simply remain neutral? Gendas had taught his son how to fight, and now he refused to use those skills? Perhaps Tobias had inherited that stubborn streak from him. On the other hand, Gendas was skillful at the art of convincing; he could persuade anyone to do as he wished, and his son was no exception. 

"Tobias..." the king began, "do you remember attending your dear sister's wedding in Fanelia? I remember it too; she looked as beautiful as light, no- more lovely than even that." Tobias listened to his father intently as he spoke of Faye; he loved his sister more than anything in the world, even more than his father. Gendas continued. "I know it has given you so much grief to discover that she had passed on so early in her life. However, Tobias, it has probably been more upsetting not knowing how she died." The king stopped, deliberately so Tobias could prod him into talking more about it. 

"I want to know, father. You never told me how she died, and I appreciate you sparing my feelings. But now I need to know; please, tell me!" Tobias begged. Gendas had turned away, from seemingly wanting to withhold this information, but in fact, he knew he had his son's strong love for his sister to use in his own favour. Turning his face toward his son, Gendas said in a stone voice, 

"She was murdered." 

"Murdered? What?! By whom?" Tobias leaned backward, using the single chair occupying the room for support. 

"The own man she married, who snuffed out her light like a candle, Van Slanzar de Fanel." the king finished. Tobias remembered having greeted the King of Fanelia, who had been no older than he. That such a seemingly kind man had taken his sister's life seemed impossible, especially when Van Fanel had sworn to protect her. He had left after the wedding with assurance that Faye was taken good care of. 

"This can't be! I met the man myself the day before the marriage, and I've seen no murderous intention inside him!" he pleaded. Gendas gazed upon his son with a patronizing look, silently suggesting that he wouldn't understand. Finally, he spoke, "The King of Fanelia has had these intentions since before the war. I know this as a fact; when I recall the way he had lustfully held my daughter for the first time, I now know that he had intended to murder her from the start." Tobias still shook his head unbelievingly. 

"Is this true, father? How do we know it was Van Fanel?" Tobias tried one more time to proclaim Van's innocence. Sighing almost in impatience, Gendas whipped out a dagger from his belt and held it inches from his son's face. 

"You see this? This weapon?" he said to Tobias, making him inspect it closely. The young man did so, and gasped when he realized what it was. "That's the ceremonial dagger you gave to Van Fanel as a wedding gift! And what are-" he brushed his fingers against the blade, feeling the rough surface. "It's not as smooth- it is stained with blood!" Gendas sheathed the dagger again. 

"Only Van Fanel and I knew the location of this weapon. It seemed almost chance that I happened upon it, when Van Fanel arrived with the body, seemingly in mourning." Tobias glared at the dagger upon his father's belt, not wanting to believe, but yet knowing that this was the only possible explanation. He stood up straight, a glint rising in his eyes. 

"If Van Fanel murdered my sister, then I swear that I will take his life for her sake!" he cried out. Gendas nodded curtly as Tobias told him, "I will fight in Faye's memory during this war. Thank you for telling me, father, but you don't need to protect Van Fanel from me any longer!" And with a swish of his red cape, Tobias left the room, new determination now seeped into his blood, by the cunning words of his father, King of Genduta. 

Gendas gazed after his son, who left the room after declaring his personal battle with the king of Fanelia. Smiling to himself, he knew the outcome would be different. His daughter may have died for love of Fanelia's king, but his son would not, being an excellent swordsman worthy of challenging Van Fanel. Laughing aloud, he left the room behind his son, ready to face anything now, with his son blindly by his side.   
  
  


Ugh, I hate ending chapters with Gendas's gloating. Oh, well, I didn't know how else I could. Thanks for reading this chapter, and keeping interest in my fic. I should really give you guys more appreciation, and more chapters too! See ya later!   



	20. I Can't Die Yet

Hello, again! It's me, your long-suffering author(only kinda), hime-chan. I've finally finished another chapter and it took forever to write because I've been so busy! Well, here it is, yet another installment in this crazy(not really) fanfic o' mine. It's my longest chapter thus far. Please read it for my sake~!~   
  
  
  
  


Chapter Twenty-   
**I Can't Die Yet...**

The airship Crusade sailed through the fluffy clouds, drawing nearer to Freid with every passing hour. Shouts rang out from every corner, to raise the sails or lower them, and heat the stones so the ship would go higher. Many of the crew had shed their shirts, especially now that the climate was changing from a forest one to a desert one. Even Van had joined the crew as they took Allen's command, a switch from how they had been in Fanelia, where Allen had followed him. Van had never minded this work; he had longed believed that hard work helped build a king's character. 

Now, as the sun set, sending its dim rays through the office where Allen Schezar sat at his desk, wrapping up his work. The crew had dispersed for the night, with only a few watchmen in the helm, keeping an eye out for a probable surprise attack or bad weather. Allen finished writing his signature across the paper, glancing up at his companion who sat across from him. Hitomi looked up as well, placing her bookmark inside her book. Smiling, he finished folding up his papers, saying to her, "How can you read fiction at a time like this?" Hitomi didn't answer, but put her book in her bag next to her chair. 

"The same way you seem to be able to work on this..." She leaned over to get some idea of what he was doing, then she guessed, "...letter? Who are you writing to, Allen?" Snatching up the letter, he put it inside his pocket. 

"I can't tell you now. It's almost strange... but I can't tell you. Forgive my secrecy, but now that Fanelia is going to war, this wouldn't be appropriate to announce." Allen stood up, pushing the chair with a loud scrape. Hitomi's eyes darted over to Merle, who lay sleeping nearby, as she stirred but didn't wake up. Coming to herself, she heard the door shut quietly as Allen left. He probably thought she would use his bed until they arrived in Freid, but right then, Hitomi didn't want to go to sleep. Wondering about the letter that Allen was sending, she got up and made her way to the helm. She didn't want to think about it though; there were too many other things to think about right now. 

Inside the helm, Allen observed the environment they were approaching, thinking aloud to himself, "The landscape is changing. We should be reaching desert territory soon." Hitomi, who had walked over and stood next to the window, noticed this as well. "It sure does change quickly." she commented as she gazed at her reflection on the window, which merged with the surrounding environment. Just then, Van came to the window to look out as well. Hitomi noticed the pensive look on his face as he scanned the sloping hills of sand. 

"What's wrong, Van?" she asked, when his eyes seemed to be set upon something. Following his gaze, Hitomi peered at an approaching dot in the distance. Edging closer to Van, she felt his body grow tense, as if ready for danger. When she touched him, a scene flashed through her mind. Shards of glass, pieces of aluminum, lay scattered across the floor. As she observed the mess, her hand flew to her mouth upon seeing the crew members lying dead at her feet, several bloody glass shards sticking through their bodies. Hitomi felt herself collapse in horror, as someone's arms came out to catch her. When she weakly looked up, she saw Van's concerned face gazing down at her in surprise. 

"Hitomi! What happened?" he asked, as Allen and a few of the crew members gathered around the two of them. Picking herself up, she looked back out the window. The object was fast coming upon them; Hitomi knew somehow that this other airship had something to do with her vision. Whipping her head in every direction, her eyes stayed upon the windows. The glass inside the windows! It would shatter, killing everyone in the room! Thank God the majority of the crew was inside their windowless dorms, but what about everyone else in here...? 

"Everyone, get away from the window, and get down!" she begged them. Van stepped beside her. "Let's do as she says." he agreed, taking her hand. Allen only nodded, waving the crew to the other side of the ship, where there were no windows nearby. 

Although she felt safer, now that everyone had sank to the floor, Hitomi still shook with fear from the vision. What would happen, and would they still survive? "Hitomi..." she heard Van's voice close by, and she looked up into his face. "I- I had a vision that- t-the wind-" She stopped in horror, her eyes wide. Turning to Allen, who was keeping his eyes toward the windows, she stammered, "Allen! A-are there windows inside your office?" She closed her eyes and prayed that he would say no, but he answered, "Yes, and the panes are rather large..." 

That was all Hitomi needed to hear. Turning around, she crawled for the office, remembering to keep her head down. As she passed Van, he put his hand on her arm. "Hitomi, what's going on?" She shook her head, gesturing for him to follow her. Looking to the crew first, he warned them to stay down until they were sure the danger had passed. 

As they made their way to Allen's office, Hitomi began to explain herself. "I saw the windows break, as if the ship was going to explode, and I'm sure that other airship outside has something to do with it." She paused for a minute, to open the door to Allen's office cautiously. "A-And Merle is still in here!" she finished. Van nodded quickly in understanding as they continued crawling along the floor, stopping next to the couch where Merle slept. 

Hitomi stood up to grab the sleeping cat, pulling her tail to get her to wake up. Swiftly, a paw flung upward, smacking her across the face. Her hand to her face, Hitomi looked down as Merle turned over in her sleep, clutching her pillow, unaware of the danger or of their efforts to save her. Reaching down, she pulled Merle up by her ear, shouting into it, "Get up you lazy cat! In case you haven't noticed, we're trying to save your life!" Merle jumped up with a cry and fell onto Hitomi, and the two girls both crashed to the floor, inches from Van. And not a moment too soon. 

Just then, a deafening explosion was heard from outside, as the windows seemed to crumble from their panes. Several arrows had shot through the windows, piercing the wall on the opposite side, and splitting the wood. Hitomi cried out, covering her head with her arms. Merle finally realized the danger, curling up in a little ball to avoid the falling glass. 

Van made his way over to the girls, thrusting his body over them. However, the pieces of glass pelted his back, ripping open his shirt. Hitomi moved her head to the side, glancing up in fear at the pain that filled his face. 

"Van!" she called out, taking hold of his hand, as if comforting a child. He gripped her hand gratefully, his teeth clenched, sucking air into his lungs violently. Then suddenly, what remained of his shirt burst forth from his back, and as the material floated through the air, pure white feathers intermingled with the pieces. Hitomi and Merle both gasped as Van's wings stretched out, filling the room like a white blanket. 

Quickly, Van fell back down upon the floor with them, wrapping his wings around the two girls. Arrows continued to rain through the shattered windows, still sending glass flying upon them. Despite their low profile to the floor, one of them managed to skim Van's naked back, making him wrench in sudden pain. Merle cried out for Van to leave her, and even Hitomi begged him to stop protecting them, but he kept his head bowed as he leaned over them, refusing to show his pain. Involuntary tears flowed to Hitomi's eyes as blood began to run down his wings, staining them. She closed her eyes from the sight. 

Then, as suddenly as the onslaught began, it stopped. The last shards of glass fell from their panes, sprinkling the trio who lay nearby. When Hitomi felt it safe, she opened her eyes and looked up. Merle had her hands to her face, crying. 

Van still bowed over them, using all the strength he had left to stay up. However, he gasped, finally submitting to exhaustion as he fell forward. Hitomi caught his limp body, looking into his face. His eyes were closed, and she started shaking him firmly. 

"Van! Van, wake up!" she cried out. "No, you can't be dead! Not now!" At these words, Merle let out a fresh cry. "It's all my fault! If I didn't come, Lord Van wouldn't be like this!" Hitomi wanted to comfort Merle, but right now, the sight of Van in front of her barred any thought of it from her mind. But there was nothing she could do, except hold her angel and pray. Clutching him to her own body, oblivious to the blood from his back draining slowly onto her, Hitomi lay her head on his shoulder. 

"Hitomi..." came a voice next to her ear. Wrenching her head up, she looked into his face. He slowly began to open his eyes, fixing them upon her. Surprisingly, he was smiling. "You know me better than that, Hitomi. I won't die, not when we haven't even arrived in Freid yet." Hitomi looked down at him; _he is strong as always._ Relief flooded her as she let herself rest her head on his chest. Slowly, he folded his weakened arms around her body, and the two rested there upon the floor. 

The lovers were torn from their embrace as the airship began to tip toward the left. Merle ran to the broken window and gasped, "The rudder's been destroyed! The ship's going down!" Sure enough, when Hitomi looked out, there were a great deal of arrows protruding from the rudder and the sails, which helped them stay level in the air. At that moment, they heard the sound of footsteps running toward the office outside. 

The door swung open, and Allen stood there, breathless but otherwise unhurt. Hitomi helped Van stand up, walking slowly over to him. "Allen! Is everyone else all right?" she asked him. He nodded, replying, "Yes, but the ship will have to land if we want to avoid further damage or possible injury. Let's go." Hurrying after him to the helm, Allen ordered that the furnace be gradually put out. 

By now, everyone had gathered in the helm, and was rushing about. Pile collected the rainwater buckets, and was slowly dowsing the coals inside the furnace. Eventually the ship began to sink to the ground. Allen took the opportunity to glance out the window, scanning the horizon for the ship which had shot them down. But it was no longer in sight. 

Meanwhile, Hitomi had laid Van against the wall. Every few minutes, the ship would tip to the side. Van now closed his eyes, concentrating hard, and his wings disappeared into his back. Hitomi noticed his sudden loss of consciousness, and she sent Merle, who had followed her around for the last few minutes begging to help, to fetch a damp cloth and some water. She felt the ship shake violently as it hit the ground, not as gently as Allen would have liked. 

Gadeth lowered the ramp, and the crew all filed out to inspect the damage. "Damn it, both sails have been torn to shreds!" Teo commented, as Allen circled the ship, peering at the arrows stuck inside the back rudder. Sighing, he declared, "There's nothing left for the Crusade. Did you check the cargo?" Gadeth nodded. "I did, sir. Everything seems all right. Lucky we strapped them in with the steel ropes." he commented, almost to himself as much as Allen. The captain gazed up at his once proud airship, and it gave him a heavy heart to see it in this condition. 

"Sir, there's gotta be something we can do for the ship." Gadeth whispered to him, but Allen shook his head. "I'm afraid not. What's worse, there is no way we can get to Freid through this desert. I hate to say it, but we're helpless here." The crew, seeing their captain so down-hearted, began to feel hopeless as well. The environment around them was nothing but rolling hills of sand, and the sun had already set; only the moon provided light now. Because of the two countries' similarities, Allen wasn't even sure if they were on Freid territory or Genduta territory. 

The crew made their way back into the ship, where the King of Fanelia had regained consciousness, and Hitomi and Merle had bandaged his wounds. Upon seeing the crew back, Van stood up awkwardly. "Allen! How's everyone? How's the ship?" Allen shook his head in reply. 

"We're all right, however, the ship's in a bad way, Van; I won't lie to you about that." Hitomi stood up, supporting him physically when he heard these words. "I... I don't know what to say." he said softly, "I'm sorry Allen. It was probably me they were after and I-" Allen held up his hand, shaking his head. 

"Don't apologize. I'm just glad everyone's alive." The crew all nodded. However, Gadeth came up and addressed everyone. "I'm not giving up hope for the ship. This is the great Crusade, and I won't let it die!" Amazed at his words, Allen nodded, but still couldn't believe they could repair the ship when they were in the middle of a desert. 

"Listen, Boss," Gadeth said to Allen, although everyone else was listening as well, "The tarp you used to cover the guymelefs with; that would work for now for the sails, wouldn't it?" The captain placed his hand to his chin in thought, and then looked up. "I suppose it could. The tarp is made out of hard rubber like the sails... but what about the rudder?" Gadeth opened his mouth to suggest something, but stopped, unable to think of anything. 

"I know something you could use, but you may not like it, Boss." Pile spoke up, stepping forward. Allen looked over at him, his eyes indicating that he was open to any suggestion. 

"Well, the armour we have stored in the back." he began, gesturing his hand toward the room behind him, "We could heat it, which would soften it and enable us to shape it. I could use my sledgehammer to shape it over the rudder. After all, it's only been cracked, but I know it still functions." He spun the wheel next to him in a circle, and sure enough the rudder at the back of the ship spun weakly. 

"How 'bout it, sir? Shall we get started?" Gadeth asked. Allen lost his pensive look, his decision made. "I had no idea you guys were so resourceful." he said, smiling around at them. The crew chuckled at this comment as they dispersed, dividing themselves evenly to perform the two jobs. Just as Allen made ready to heat the furnace, Van approached him, Hitomi and Merle still by his side. 

"What can I do, Allen? I want to help, it's my fault the ship is like this." Allen turned to the younger man, saying in a slightly scolding tone, "The first thing I want you to do is stop blaming yourself. I offered to take the King of Fanelia to Freid, and in doing so, I was fully aware of the risk, knowing that something like this might happen." Van was a bit taken aback, but he nodded. 

"I understand." he said. Hitomi came up and begged to be of some use as well. "Allen, I can help. I know how to sew." Allen laughed. "You're probably the only one here who can." Merle's fur ruffled up. "I do too!" she retorted, glaring at Hitomi. "Leave the sails to us!" Hitomi smiled over at her.   
  


Attached to the outside of the Crusade by a belt hitched to his pants, Van had offered to repair one of the broken sails. A whole night and day had passed as the crew slaved away to create the new sails and rudder. Now, using the extra material provided, Hitomi reached up toward Van, handing him the sail she had just finished. He took it, as Hitomi climbed the ladder to show him what type of stitching to use. 

"The cross stitching will help secure it best." she commented when she saw the stitching he had already finished, which wasn't very well done. He continued struggling though, not able to pull the needle through the tough rubber material. Reaching out her hand, Hitomi gently laid it on his, silently leading him from behind. Van let his hand go limp, letting her guide him. 

Hitomi smiled as she gazed at their handiwork, putting her hand on his shoulder. "That'll hold, at least until we get to Freid." Van replied. Hitomi nodded, saying, "Let's see how everyone else is doing." She made her way down the ladder as Van loosed his belt, following her. 

When they went inside the helm, the crew was observing their own work. Even though a day had passed since they made their emergency landing, the ship looked like it would be able to run again. The only difference was the lack of panes in the windows. 

"It may be a bit rough going," Allen said to the crew when they had all finally gathered inside, "but the winds are rather light, so it shouldn't be a huge problem." The crew, however, was still a bit unsure that their hastily made materials would carry them the rest of the way to Fried. Hitomi, however, smiled at everyone if she caught his eye, silently declaring that she believed in them and their work. 

In only minutes, the sail was put to work as the wind rose steadily underneath it. Allen held his breath as he prayed the sail would take both the pressure of the wind and the ship's weight. He waved his hand down in command to have the levistones heated, as Pile waved the giant fan to raise the flames. Everyone seemed to share Allen's nervous feelings as the ship rose into the air again, hovering for a bit. The crew held their ground as the ship tilted to the side, as Keo attempted to level the craft. 

Hitomi crossed her fingers, as her other hand clutched inside Van's was squeezed tightly, showing that he was nervous as well. Closing her eyes, she heard a great cheer rise from the crew, and her eyes flew open. The land outside the shattered windows was fast falling away from the ship and they were once again soaring through the air. A wide grin spread across Hitomi's face at their success, and she laughed, hugging both Van and Merle(who was standing there holding Van's other hand, of course). Van laughed as well, feeling as if the rise of the ship indeed rose his spirits as well. 

Allen sighed in relief, running his hand across his forehead, and smiling at the jubilant crew. Gadeth called out, "And the Crusade rises from the ashes! I say we celebrate!" The remark was met with a positive roar from everyone. 

Hitomi couldn't see how the crew could celebrate, but she did know that she couldn't. She was exhausted after staying up until all hours sewing. As everyone broke out the drinks, Hitomi rubbed her temples with her fingers, excusing herself to go to bed. Van felt her hand leave his, and gazed after her as she left. Then his line of vision was invaded by Merle, as she popped up in front of him. 

"Lord Van! Aren't you going to come have a drink?" she demanded, waving her hand in front of his face. Smiling, he put his hand on her head, replying, "Of course, Merle. Let's go." She stopped jumping under his touch, which seemed to have a calming effect on the hyperactive cat. Though it didn't last long, since she grabbed his hand atop her head and dragged him over to the table where drinks were being served. Van nursed the drink Reeden handed him as he gazed around the smashed windows, which seemed out of place especially with all the celebrant men around him. He again looked up to the hall Hitomi had made her way down. Maybe he should go to bed too; after all, they would arrive in Freid the next day, and he didn't want to be tired, possibly causing more international incidents at a time like this, despite his close friendship with Freid. 

Suddenly, he turned to see where Allen had gone to ask him how the guymelefs had made it through the attack, but the man was no where in sight. Shrugging, he went back to his drink, not giving it another thought.   
  
  


Hitomi pulled off her sweaty dress she had been wearing the previous day, as well as that day. After slipping on a fresh housecoat, she opened the door to the balcony, where the laundry line was swaying gently in the night breeze. Hitomi pinned the dress up, turning around to get into bed. She was just about to lift the covers when a knock came to the door. 

"Come in." she said, turning her head toward her guest. Allen stepped in the room, and Hitomi noticed his expression was different than usual. His eyes seemed to be almost shining with the help of the moonlight outside. He didn't smile, but Hitomi couldn't help but sense the happiness inside him. 

"Allen, you look happy. I know, I am too. We really did a great job today, working together." Hitomi clasped her hands thinking about it. She didn't notice that he had come closer to her. 

"Hitomi, I am happy. But that's not the only reason why." Hitomi gazed questioningly at him.   
"Why is that?" she asked. He settled down on the bed, patting the spot next to her. Obediently, she sat down beside him, trying to hide her eagerness about what he was going to say. He began. 

"Hitomi, when we were attacked today, I was afraid. I thought we were going to die." Hitomi turned away from him, nodding silently. "I thought that I would die without anyone, alone. And without telling the one I love that I love her. Hitomi..." Hitomi's heart skipped a beat; was he saying what she thought he was saying? She thought he had moved on, knowing that she now loved Van, but what was he saying...? 

"Yes?" she prompted. He turned to her, an almost sad smile lighting his features. "I thought I would keep it to myself, but today's events showed me otherwise. Hitomi, the letter I wrote today was addressed to Princess Eries. We are engaged!" Hitomi's mouth dropped open, the message being so different from what she had thought. Allen was getting married? And to Princess Eries? It was so strange. But Allen looked so excited, especially since he had finally gotten this off his chest, that Hitomi couldn't help but smile back, hugging him. He hugged her back. 

"That's wonderful, Allen! But why did you tell _me_ of all people?" Allen let go of her, a solemn look now on his face. "Hitomi," he explained, "for the longest time, I thought it was you I loved. Even after you had gone, I still believed it. But the one I loved was in front of me all this time, watching over me from the corner. Eries is that woman." Hitomi nodded, answering, "I'm glad that you've found her. But I don't think you should tell anyone until after the war, especially Van. He might not know what to think of it in this situation." Allen nodded, rubbing his hand through her hair as he stood up. She smiled as he left, wishing her good night. 

"Good night, Allen." she replied, as he shut the door. Lifting her legs up onto the bed, she wrapped her arms around them, feeling somehow both uplifted and disappointed at his news. How long would the war last? Would Allen have to wait many years to wed Princess Eries? She shook her head, beads of sweat flying through the air. _He has been waiting for years to find the one he loves; Allen would be fine. We all will be fine. _Hitomi looked through the cracked panes of the balcony window, starlight glaring in her determined eyes. _We will be all right, no matter what._   



	21. Insurrection in Freid

Wai-hi-hi! I'm so back! Did you miss me? I'm so happy that some people still read my fic, (can't say if they read these notes tho ^_^) and I feel very loved!   
Audience: Awwwww...   
Thanks for making me feel special! As you can tell, I love all your reviews. Keep 'em comin'! Thank you again! *waves offstage while they read*

  
  
  


Chapter 21-   
**Insurrection in Freid**

Van gazed out the cracked window, his eyes anxiously waiting to see beyond the horizon. The day had quickly worn away, with everyone up early that morning to manage the ship. Only Merle had slept in, but she was up now, standing behind him. 

"Lord Van, are we close to Freid yet?" she said, still rather sleepily. Van nodded, answering, "Yes, the capital of Godashim should be over this horizon." As the ship rose up, just skimming the large dune in front of them, buildings seemed to rise from the ground as the capital met their eyes. The crew gathered around Van and Merle, cheering aloud at their arrival to their destination. Merle, losing her sleepy demeanor, jumped up and down upon seeing a town again, excited to go to the palace again. 

Hitomi rushed over, her handkerchief about her head coming loose, dropping her broom that she had been sweeping up the glass all that morning with. "Did I hear that we've reached Freid?!" she exclaimed excitedly. Van turned to her, almost unable to keep his own excitement inside. "We have, Hitomi. You can stop working and worrying for today, while we settle down a bit." Hitomi pulled off her kerchief, and let her broom fall to the floor with a clatter. 

"Thank goodness!" she laughed, as everyone else around her did as well. Pile doused the coals as they prepared to land in the palace's courtyard. Below, people were shouting and pointing to the airship above them. A few of the soldiers standing at the palace gate looked up as well, shielding their eyes from the desert sun. Nodding to one another, they lowered their arms in a gesture of friendship. After making sure that the ship had seen them, the soldiers opened the large doors to the palace. Merle was the first to leap out. 

"Finally, land!!" she exclaimed, falling down and practically hugging the scorching desert sand. However, she quickly realized that it was too hot and jumped with a yelp into Van's arms. He had just come out and turned from his conversation with Gadeth, but received the cat girl calmly. Grinning that cat grin of hers, Merle quickly licked Van's face in her very original show of thanks. 

As he set her down on the ground, Hitomi, putting her kechief back on, came up. "It's so hot, I guess I couldn't take it off." she explained, noticing the strange look Van gave her. Even so, she smiled. "Let's go! I want to see Prince Chid." She grabbed his arm and led him up the steps, leaving a ruffled Merle behind. 

Hitomi gazed through the many bodies to see if the Prince would greet them in person. She hoped he would. Unfortunately, she couldn't see through them, as all the men in the room were much taller than she. "Van, can you see Prince Chid?" she asked. In the past year, he had grown quite a bit; he was now almost a head taller than her. He nodded, saying in reply, "Yeah, you should see him; he's amazing." Hitomi frowned in frustration at being in a room of tall people, when Merle came over to them. 

"I can't see, Lord Van!" she whined, latching yet again to his arm. Hitomi watched in surprise as Van suddenly hoisted her up on his shoulders, a smile raising the corners of his lips. 

"Is that better, Merle?" he asked, looking up into her shocked face. However, it didn't last long, as her expression changed into a happy one. "Yes! Thanks so much, now I can see the top of Gadeth's head!" At her own words, she burst into a fit of giggles at her discovery, nearly falling off. She was interrupted when a voice called out over the crowd. 

"Hitomi?" Hitomi looked up, trying to see past Merle's swinging legs as she sat on Van's shoulders. The crew made way for her and she suddenly felt exposed. It gave her a sudden feeling of embarrassment. However, she looked up and saw a young boy approach her. "Prince Chid?" Forgetting her embarrassment, she took in Chid's profile. 

He had certainly grown; he now reached up to her shoulders. His hair had grown out, almost like his body, to the point where it reached his shoulders. He still donned a turban, but one that was more suited to his older persona; it contained many gems just above his eyebrow line. His face had lost some of its childhood plumpness, and his eyes seemed to suggest that he had seen many things since she had left Gaea over a year ago, both fortunate and tragic. 

"Hitomi! It _is_ you!" he beamed, spreading his arms wide to embrace her. Hitomi accepted, letting him take hold of her. "I've missed you since you left. Are you doing all right?" Hitomi nodded, standing back up straight. "We're all fine. Thank you for having us." she replied, looking back toward everyone else; Van, who had set Merle down, and the crew who had gathered behind her somehow. Upon seeing the Prince looking at him, Van dropped to his knees, humbly giving his thanks. 

"Van, you don't have to do that for me. I'm glad to do this for you." Nodding to his minister, the man came up beside the young Prince, ready to explain the situation. 

"Freid has always had problems with the Genduta Empire; you could say that it is a rivalry between our lands." He smiled, continuing, "So, King Van, despite the generous offer the Prince _seems_ to be making, we still have our own interests at heart. If Genduta is your enemy, then this fact makes us automatically your ally." Van looked up from his place upon his bent knee, gazing into Chid's sincere face. Slowly rising, he extended his hand to Chid, saying, "I won't forget what you've done for Fanelia. My friendship is yours for life." Chid grasped it firmly, Van's words settling permanently in his mind. 

"Prince, has the rest of Fanelia's war stock arrived yet?" Allen came up behind Van and added. Van sheepishly let go of the Prince's hand, putting it on the back of his head. He had completely forgotten about that! "Yes, Prince Chid. Have they?" he added. The boy shook his head. 

"No, they haven't. I'm afraid it may be a few more days for you, as we are expecting bad weather." Chid explained, but he quickly added, "But I'll send out some of my troops to retrieve your cargo and help your own soldiers." Van thanked him several times before Gadeth finally smacked him on the back. 

"Quit it, your Majesty! Prince Chid is obviously not going to leave you in the dirt, and he's told you over and over! So quit thanking him already, it's making me sick!" The room shook with the laughter of many voices at Gadeth's comment. Hitomi laughed too, her eyes travelling over to where Allen stood. He was not laughing with everyone, but his eyes beat with a steady pulse of admiration for the young Prince. 

Hitomi stopped, a distant memory coming back to her mind. Everyone believed Chid was the late Duke Freid's child, but Hitomi knew differently. He was, in fact, Allen's own son. She had come to know this because of a Tarot reading she had done for Chid a year ago. Feeling a sudden pain inside her chest, she knew that Chid was not even aware of whom his father really was. But it was hard to remain feeling that way, especially upon seeing the look of pure ecstasy on Chid's face when they had arrived. Hitomi knew she couldn't interfere; Chid would not believe her if she was the one to tell him. She left the room, glancing back at Allen, and knowing it still remained on his shoulders.   
  


"The lower floors have been set up for guymelef storage." Chid led the group down some old rickety steps, which creaked with every foot placed on them. Van glanced around, noticing that the space inside was enormous. The crowd that followed Prince Chid and he downstairs only shared a tiny square of the space that was available. "I trust it will be sufficient." Chid, finished instructing, turned around, a smile across his face. 

Van nodded. Chid then addressed the rest of them, among them the Crusade crew. "You're probably all tired, right? Mishrid will lead you each to a guest room of your own." The crew, realizing their weariness, did not try to deny it. They waited as Mishrid, Chid's new minister since Voris's death, took his place in front of them to lead them upstairs. However, even after they left, Van lingered to speak with the Prince. 

"I'm sorry to involve your country in my war. I will make it up to you someday." Van said, his head slightly bowed. Chid shook his head. "You don't need to make it up to me. Just live through this war, Van. I want to see you prosper." He stopped, but continued, as Van raised his head, "Show King Gendas what it really means to be a king. You've taught a child like me how to; I'm sure you can do the same for him." Van averted his eyes, wanting to tell Chid what was on his mind; how he didn't even know his enemy's reasons for war. Finally, he felt the need to tell someone, now that he was in the presence of his ally. 

"Chid, you know King Gendas better than I do, in sharing your borders. Do you know why he would need a country like Fanelia as part of his own?" Van gazed expectantly at the boy, as he searched his memory of the times he had met with Gendas in his country. Finally he spoke up. 

"Yes. Although at first when Mishrid spoke for me, I only listened to him. Back then, it was all I could do." Chid laughed absently, but continued afterward. "He never took much notice of me, but I always watched him. It was only after the Destiny War that he began seeking material things again. My father often spoke of his strange lust for precious stones." Van pondered his words, trying to connect the King's love of gems to his conquest of Fanelia. Nothing came to his mind until Chid put in, "I don't see how he could power all his guymelefs with a lack of energists, though. Dragons don't inhabit our type of climate." 

Van's head shot up out of his hand, and he stared at Chid with the newly acquired knowledge shining in his eyes. "That's it, your Majesty! I don't know why I didn't see it before!" Chid, now staring at the older boy, nodded. Van laughed aloud upon seeing the blank look on his face, trying to gather his wits to explain it to him. "The energists! He wants Fanelia so he can power his vast amount of guymelefs!" It was by pure luck that Van had posted many guards in Fanelia, so the land itself was very safe indeed. Sighing, he ran his hand through his hair. 

"I think we've both discovered a little too much today. Why don't we go to bed?" Chid, hearing a request that he understood, nodded briskly. "I was just about to say that to you, Van. I'll lead you to the guest room, I guess, seeing as Mishrid is gone." The two boys climbed the stairs out of the storage basement, Chid leading the way. Van, as was his way when he was inside a palace, looked around at the surroundings. Something caught his eye, from the hall he had just passed. 

The ribbon of a turban whipped behind the hallway corner just as Van turned his head to catch a glance of whose head it was set on. _No, nothing_, he said to himself, looking from one hall to the next. Shaking his head, he knew that there could no enemies here; after all, this was Freid, his ally, not his enemy. Besides, the ribbon resembled the one Mishrid was wearing. If he couldn't trust Chid's minister and advisor, what hope was there to win this war? Brushing it out of his mind, he continued after Chid. There would be plenty of time to think about that.   
  
  


"Hitomi, do you still do fortunes?" The question hit Hitomi like a bullet. She looked up from her things she was pulling out of her duffelbag, which had been thrown together in haste of their journey. Merle was batting at the curtains, lying lazily on her back as she did, when she had asked the question. When her initial shock had worn off, Hitomi smiled. 

"Oh no, Merle," she replied, folding her nightgown and placing it near her pillow, "I would rather not anymore." Even as she said this, her mind floated back to a distant memory; a smiling young girl gazed in wonder at her Tarot cards, her blonde hair covering her shoulders as she released it from its ribbons. The image faded as Hitomi turned to the cat girl. 

"Not since I went back to the Mystic Moon anyway." she smiled, knowing that she was lying. But she didn't care. Merle, looking only mildly disappointed, answered, "Oh. Oh well, if that's what you want to do." Hitomi continued to stare at Merle, almost wishing she would carry on the conversation, but Merle made no effort to keep going. 

"But I still have them. Do you want to look at them or something?" Merle, to Hitomi's amusement, rolled over to Hitomi's side, and beckoned her finger toward her. Hitomi dragged out her cards and handed the pack into her awaiting hand. 

About half an hour passed quietly as Merle shuffled the cards like a dealer, while Hitomi sat on her bed, sewing up a rip in one of her shirts. The silence was broken when Merle said out of the blue, "I like this one. It reminds me of Lord Van." She sighed as Hitomi leaned over and scrutinized the card in her hand. _Angel_. Smiling, Hitomi thought to herself; she had a feeling she'd pick that one as her favourite. She had just put her eyes back on her work when the door swung quickly open. 

Van stood there, fire almost burning in his eyes. Glancing up at him in surprise, Hitomi found herself gazing deeply at that look. She knew it; he had just made a very important decision. His features were lit up, as he smiled upon seeing the two of them. 

"Hitomi, Merle!" he exclaimed, closing the door not so quietly behind him, "Tonight we're setting up camp, a few miles from the city!" It seemed hard for him to contain his excitement, but upon catching his breath, he added, "We're going to have to leave Godashim, but I understand if you want to stay here." Merle jumped up and grabbed Hitomi's arm, making her drop her needlework. 

"Lord Van, you're crazy if you expect us to stay in boring old Freid! I mean, it's not like we're going to fight, but you guys need us women to keep you in line!" Merle laughed as she bounded up to Van, still clutching Hitomi's arm, and hugged him. Van smiled down at Hitomi as Merle buried her face in his shirt, and Hitomi grinned shyly back. 

"She's right Van." Hitomi began, closing her eyes as if in thought, "Merle will keep you in line, and I'll be there to keep her in line." Merle broke away from Van and hissed at her, but she still wore a smile. 

"Thank you, girls." Van replied, embracing them both in his arms, "What would I do without you?" Hitomi leaned her head on his chest, feeling a sudden pang of guilt. She had been wandering on the Crusade the night before, unable to sleep, when she happened upon the storage chambers. Admiring the guymelefs that were slightly hidden under the tarps, she was surprised to see that one of them was shining more brightly in the moonlight than the others. Lifting the tarp blanket up a bit, she had gasped to see Escaflowne kneeling before her! _Escaflowne,_ she had thought to herself. _Did this mean that Van meant to fight once again inside it?_

She had gone back to bed, trying to shake away her fear. She had never been so scared until now; now that she knew Van was going to risk his life again. Troubled thoughts entered her dreams when she did finally get to sleep. She dreamed about the war more vividly than ever, and she saw everyone she loved being killed. Hitomi finally came back to herself when Van let her and Merle out of his arms. 

_ Van can't operate Escaflowne as long as I have the energist,_ she thought to herself. _But-_ She looked up at him, chatting with Merle about the humid weather. _I'm denying him something important; I'm not giving him a chance to fight._ A weight seemed to lift from her shoulders, knowing what she had to do. 

"Merle? Could you excuse us, please?" Merle looked up from doing her imitation of a dehydrated traveller making his way across the desert, in Hitomi's direction. "Why? You two wanna get close?" Hitomi, blushing furiously, waved her hand toward the door. "That's not it! I just need to tell him something!" Merle jumped off her stomach and waved comically at the two of them as she left. Hitomi sighed, relieved she was gone finally. Van looked toward her, interest alighting his eyes at what she had to say. 

"What is it, Hitomi?" he said, making his way over to her bed. He pushed the needlework she had been previously working on to make a space for her to sit down. She took it looking down at her hands folded in her lap. 

"I'm sorry." she began. Van started, replying, "Why the apology?" Hitomi looked at him for what seemed like hours to her, but finally she continued. 

"I hate keeping things from you, but I've done it again." Reaching behind her, she grabbed her duffelbag and reached inside. Van gazed in wonder as she pulled out his energist, the one he had lent to Dryden a year ago! _How did Hitomi come upon it and why did she have it?_ he thought to himself, but he kept quiet as she placed it in his hands. 

"Dryden gave it to me, the night war was declared." she explained. "I was going to give it to you- I meant to, but- but-" Hitomi looked at his face as he locked his own eyes onto the energist in his hands, and she couldn't hold back her tears. "Van, please forgive me! I didn't mean to keep it from you, but I didn't want-" 

She stopped in mid-sentence. How could she possibly tell him what she feared? _Van, I'm afraid that you'll lose your mind inside that machine?!_ It seemed so stupid now! At a loss of words, tears flowed instead from her eyes, and she made a feeble attempt to cover them with her shaking hands. Van said nothing, but instead looked down at her sobbing form beside him. Quietly he placed his hand on hers. 

Feeling his touch, she looked up. Van put the energist in his shirt pocket, continuing to stroke her hand with his thumb. "Hitomi, since you've given the energist back to me, I know you must trust me very deeply. Thank you so much for that." She finally turned to him, her eyes widening when she noticed a tear trimming the corner of his eye. She smiled in relief, leaning her forehead on his chest and sighing. 

"Just win, Van. I want to see this world at peace again." Van gathered her in his arms, resting his cheek on her sandy head. "I will, Hitomi. But peace isn't always gained easily." Hitomi squeezed her eyes tightly shut, as she wrapped her arms around his strong waist. _But I'm prepared for anything that will happen,_ she thought.   
  


Footsteps echoed off the wall as a distraught man hurried through the high ceilinged halls, bent on reaching his destination. But he did not know where that destination was. He had overheard the King of Fanelia speaking with Prince Chid soon after he arrived. Despite the Prince's orders, he had directed his subordinate officer to take the new arrivals from Fanelia and Asturia to their rooms, rather than do it himself. 

Mishrid quickened his pace, upon hearing footsteps other than his own behind his back. Despite that the hall was empty of people, he never felt alone. Threats had been sent to him, and he was afraid. In spite of the treasure promised him if he aided the enemy, as well as the promise of death if he refused, he still lingered in confirming his loyalty to either side. He had done as Gendas had asked; he had spied on the King and had discovered his battle plans, as well already having the knowledge of the storage room of his supply of guymelefs that Chid had avoided showing to anyone but himself and the new arrivals. 

But now Mishrid wished that such knowledge had ever been shown to him. _Prince Chid, please forgive me,_ he thought to himself as he suddenly broke into a run, _but I don't-_ He stopped, both thinking and running. _I don't have to_, he reflected, placing his hand on the dagger he held at his belt, as many people in Freid did. _Gendas can't find it if I'm dead._

Glancing to either side, he discovered no one present in the hall. However, he slipped behind a nearby pillar, confident that no one would discover his body for several hours at least. Mishrid slipped the dagger out of its sheath, positioning the tip to the bottom of his chin. His hands were shaking, but he inched the dagger closer. Swallowing hard, and drawing blood due to the closeness of his weapon, he thrust. 

But he didn't die. Mishrid opened his eyes, glancing down at the dagger which now lay on the floor. Just as he reached down to retrieve it, strong hands seized him around the neck, one covering his mouth, and dragged him back into the dark corner of the pillar. 

"What is the meaning of this?!" he shouted, trying to fight off his attacker, to no avail. The man who had grabbed him set a long sword against his neck. Mishrid did not flinch. 

"His Majesty of Genduta forbids you from leaving this world without receiving your information first." the man replied simply. Mishrid turned his head away, saying in reply, "Kill me if you please. I have no desire to live in betraying my Prince, as well as the King of Fanelia." The attacker lowered his sword, somehow knowing the minister would never have fully given his loyalty to Genduta. However, the king had demanded him alive. 

"No." he replied. With that, he raised his sword and struck the minister on the back of his head. Mishrid collapsed in a heap to the floor, blood running in a stream from under his turban. His attacker lifted the older man over his shoulder, easily making his way out of the empty hall, unseen by any eyes of the court. He would have fun with this old fool later. Getting the information out of him would not be easy, but that did not mean it had to be boring.   
  


Van approached the flight of steps much later, observing the hustle and bustle below. Soldiers were busily preparing, shining, and sheathing weapons, armour and, outside, guymelefs. Pack animals were being readied with the canvases that would become the four walls for each soldier's tent. Allen Schezar was directing the Asturian troops, a privilege given him by Queen Millerna herself. Besides readying the troops, Allen had Fanelia and Asturia's goods packed into many wagons outside as well. Van was surprised to see other wagons filled with products that he didn't recognize. He finally realized, after looking around at the soldiers' faces, that the people of Freid were readying themselves as well. Chid stood among them himself, polishing a long sword that had a hilt encrusted with jewels. 

"Your Majesty! You don't intend to fight, do you?" Van quickly made his way down the stairs to greet the young prince. Chid looked up, and although he didn't smile, his eyes did. 

"Your _Majesty_, I intend to fight as well as you." he laughed, sheathing the sword, which was nearly as long as his whole body. "I have not been idle since you left Freid a year ago. I've been completely taken with sword arts, as you are." Van smiled, though it was still hard to think of the prince like this. 

"Chid intends to fight?" came a voice. Van and Chid both turned to face Allen, who overheard their conversation. A pained look washed over his face, as Chid nodded, his face still bright. "I've been training, Allen," he declared confidently, brushing aside the end of his tunic to reveal the hilt of his sword, "every day, from sunrise to sunset." Allen, however, looked unconvinced. 

"You're still only a child!" he shouted. "It's bad enough that a young girl like Hitomi is going to the battlefield, but you? I won't have it!" Allen approached the two of them, ready to take Chid's sword. However, he was stopped by Chid's ready hand. 

"I can handle myself." he said in a low tone, turning his head to look the man in the eye. Allen backed away from that look, staring down at him. "Thank you for your concern, but I'm all right the way I am. May I remind you, you are not my father." These last words stung Allen like a poisoned dart. _It was hard to forget, but that night with Marlene, Chid's mother... and Chid would never know_. Allen stood up, the long strands of his hair brushing his face. 

_The only gift I can give him, would be to never let him know_. He was completely blended into Freid's royal family, and to take him away from his homeland, his place in the royal house... that would be torment to the boy. _A secret it would have to remain, until the day he died._ Allen smiled, his eyes studying the form of the man that the prince was becoming. He sighed. 

"I guess I'm getting old; I'm always so worried for you all." Van started laughing, unable to imagine Allen getting older. Allen frowned at the king's laughter, until Chid began to laugh as well. He lost his frown, and chuckled softly to himself. It didn't matter to him if Chid acknowledged him as a father; just as long he was safe and had a good home, and he could look in on him from time to time. Allen, shaking his head out of memories, clapped Van on the shoulder. 

"We're all set, King Van. Shall we make our way down, Prince Chid?" Chid started, surprised at Allen's sudden change in attitude. "Yes, let's go, King Van..., Sir Allen." The three men followed the Fanelian, Asturian, and Freid soldiers to the loading dock. As Allen passed by the guymelefs, he stopped and looked up, as Van and Chid made their way past him. 

"Van!" Allen called out, and Van turned around. Allen was gazing up at Escaflowne, which had been set upon a new wagon. Standing next to him, Van asked, "Yes. I will use it again." Allen looked again at Van, who now nearly stood at his eye level. He was still skeptical. 

"How will you power it? I heard you loaned your energist to Dryden, and you know that means it's practically lost." Van smiled, pulling it out of his pocket. "I thought it was, but I guess I've got a new opinion of Dryden since it's back in my hand right now." _Being kept safe by Hitomi as well. _Van extended his other hand toward Allen, declaring, "This time tomorrow night, we'll probably be in battle. Let's hope for the best, and that the gods are on our side once again." Allen grasped the king's hand, nodding silently as he looked him fully in the eye. 

After their brief handshake, they left to catch up to Chid and the rest of the soldiers. The guymelefs in the wagons seemed to watch over them as the procession made their way out of the city, bound for the border of Genduta.   



	22. Emotions Released

Wahoo, chapter twenty-two!(that rhymes) Hey howdy hi! How are y'all? I never thought I'd get this done, it took forever to write! Well, I'm hoping to average about a chapter a month(two if I'm lucky). Thanks for your patience with slow old me, and read ze chapter!

  


Chapter 22-   
**Emotions Released**

Gathered around a large company of soldiers, the commander of these men made his way down to the city square. Despite being the heat of the day, he was dressed in a long wine coloured cape which ended loosely about his ankles. He wore a pair of light, sandy-coloured slacks, and a short-sleeved black tunic decked his chest area. His heavy-bottomed boots struck the compacted sandy ground with dull thuds as he passed by several soldiers, who saluted in his presence. 

He turned around to greet a messenger who came hurrying his way. "Prince Tobias! Your eminence, I've good news!" Tobias gave him an inquiring look, as he folded his arms in anticipation of the messenger's explanation. Bowing low, the man began to speak, but Tobias interrupted him. 

"Stand up, Muhadid. I won't look down on you." he smiled at the older man, who immediately stood up to face the prince. "But your father demanded that everyone-" Tobias held up his hand. "Even though I have been named Commander of the Royal Army by my father, nothing has changed between us. You're still the man who looked after me since I was a child. What is your news?" Muhadid gazed at the prince's new attire. He certainly had changed in these past few months; the metamorphosis seemed almost unbelievable. Tobias had changed, from a simple young man who would fight only to duel, to a commander of a real army in a real war. 

"Yes, Prince Tobias," he began, glancing a bit uneasily around at the troops that surrounded the two of them, "It seems that our spy in Freid has betrayed us." Tobias was not surprised, showing that in his nod. "I suspected as much. I was there when he swore fealty to us, but there was no doubt in my mind that he would betray us. Where is he now?" Muhadid gestured behind him as a man clad in black came forward with the traitor draped over his horse.   
  
"Here he is, your Majesty." the rider jumped down from his horse, dragging the spy from the saddle roughly. His eyes had been covered with a blindfold, should he happen to wake up and see where Genduta's supplies were stored. Yanking off the blindfold, Mishrid shielded his revealed eyes from the noon sun. The rider shoved him roughly to his knees, bounding his hands immediately bound in front of him. Tobias stepped in front of him. 

"What have you to say for yourself?" he asked, gazing down at the man. Mishrid would not look up at the Prince. "Hey!" the dark clad rider barked, delivering a sharp kick to the bent man's back, "Answer our Prince, you bastard!" Mishrid looked up into Tobias's face, resolution resting on his features. 

"You can do with me what you wish. I now know that the oath I made was cowardly, but even in knowing what will become of me, I still cannot betray my Prince." Tobias simply nodded, folding his arms across his chest. "I didn't think that you would. However, I can't let this go." Mishrid bowed his head once again, as the rider grabbed him by the scruff of his neck, forcing him to his feet. "Our law decrees that traitors must die." Tobias cleared his throat. It sounded so natural when he listened to his father gave a similar command, yet it was in fact harder than it looked. The traitor, upon being dragged away, wore no fear, nor anger, nor hatred upon his face. It surprised the young Prince, to say the least. Never had he seen someone so calm going to his death. However, he tried to give it little thought as he turned again to Muhadid. 

_Tobias... _the man gazed at him, unable to believe that _he_ had sent someone, even if he was a traitor, to death without so much as a thought, or any emotion on his face at all. He has really changed. _What has happened to the boy I once knew?_ Muhadid jerked his gaze from the young man's profile as Tobias spoke. 

"Where is my father? Was he not supposed to accompany me to the battlefield today?" Muhadid closed his eyes, remembering the other news he had to bring the army's new commander. 

"His Majesty Gendas is still planning the raid on Fanelia." he answered, opening his eyes to see the Prince's reaction, knowing full well that he was not aware of the raid. Tobias reacted as he knew he would, clenching his hands into fists at this news. "That is more than likely why he put me in charge of the army, despite knowing my inexperience. My father may have fought many wars before, but what he is doing is without honour! Besides, what has Fanelia that we do not?" Muhadid sighed. 

"He will not say. Prince, you must be the one to ask him." Tobias nodded, knowing that anyone else who did may very well be punished severely for doing so. "I can't now. I must keep the soldiers going. Farewell, Muhadid. If we never meet again, please don't remember me as I am now." Muhadid gave the Prince an inquisitive look. Tobias continued. 

"No, war is truly not how I am. I have a purpose to fight, but that I must keep to myself, at least for now." Genduta's general rode up alongside the two men, leading a white horse for his Commander. Tobias mounted quickly, raising his arm. Out of the corner of his eye, he checked to see if the guymelefs were prepared. Seeing that everything was set, he shouted out, "Genduta! Let us bring back victory!" The cry was answered with a chorus of male voices acknowledging their commander, as he drew his sword, whacking the hilt on his horse's behind. The animal whinnied, but charged out toward the gates. The army seemed to become a swarm behind the Prince, who led them with a sense of accomplishment settled on his face. _Father, I will show you how a war is fought. Not by treachery, nor raids, but with a swift purpose in mind. _Genduta's army flowed across the desert plain, bound for Freid.   
  


Van shot his head up, looking heavenward. Something in the air seemed to have chilled his body. He shook away the feeling in beads of sweat from his hair. It was more than likely his own nervousness, coupled with the heat of the desert, that was making him feel this way. The head wrap he wore lessened the direct beams on his dark head, but the chill felt unnatural. 

He looked to his side where Hitomi had joined him moments ago, studying her expression to see if she had felt it as well. She looked calm as she stared ahead over the horizon, when suddenly she stopped. Van froze not far from where she had, grabbing hold of her hand and squeezing it. 

"Hitomi? Please tell me what it is." he asked, glancing around as the soldiers, supplies, and guymelefs passed by the two of them, not heeding the king or the girl. Coming closer, Van could see her expression had changed drastically. 

Hitomi looked up. She had heard a rumble come from deep within the earth, and had stopped for fear that the ground would crumble underneath her feet. Vaguely, she saw Van coming toward her, clasping her hand. She had not felt his hand in hers until he squeezed it. Looking up into his eyes, she tried to smile, but it was difficult. 

_ I have a feeling that something is coming,_ her mind screamed at her. She heard Van's voice, but the words he spoke would not register over that shout inside her heart. "Van..." she whispered, trying to reassure him that she was all right, yet without losing the vision. Van's already faint image wavered, disappearing into the darkness of her vision. She did not cry out, knowing somehow that he was still there, holding her hand. Instead, she looked straight ahead. 

The shimmer of stars lit up the dark surrounding her, and Hitomi could see the desert. It was nightfall, and the rose sun was setting into the sand. She gazed at the sand which glowed the colour of the departing sun, when suddenly the sand began to scatter. Covering her eyes with her arm, Hitomi peeked above and saw a mass of fire burning on the horizon. She began to sweat profusely, wondering in vain what had caused it. The scattered sand only added to the fire's fuel, and Hitomi writhed about. She wanted to get away, but Van now held her arm tightly. _He was still there...?_ His face reappeared and disappeared, as the vision began to take over her consciousness. Finally, she could no longer see Van. 

Restraining herself from crying out, she continued to gaze up at the horizon where the fire was spreading. _What was spreading it?_ Just then, a white horse made its way toward the fire, followed by a mass of horses and also... guymelefs. _Guymelefs?_ Was it an army? The land began to shake, harder and harder until Hitomi fell forward. She had to say something. It was an army, and it was headed straight toward the fire! Even if it was the enemy, she couldn't let them die such in such a horrible way. She had to say something.   
  


Van felt Hitomi pat his arm with her hand, her hand limp inside his. She whispered his name softly, but he would not have heard it if he had not been close to her. "Hitomi, can you hear me?" But she didn't answer. She was having a vision. _It would probably be better not to speak to her, he figured, but still..._

"Hitomi, I'm here for you. Don't let whatever you're seeing take you." he said, bringing his body close to hers. He tried, through contact with her, to feel what she was going through. Closing his eyes and ignoring the outside shouts of concerned soldiers, Van slipped his hand around her waist with his free hand. _Show me something,_ he begged. _I want to help you, Hitomi._ She seemed to hear his voice, because she squeezed his hand back. _Van, put your head on mine. You'll see, but are you sure you want to?_ Hitomi's voice entered his mind and, without glancing at her, replied readily, _Yes._

A bright light filled his eyes, which had up until then been darkened by his own eyelids. When the light faded, he opened his eyes. They were still in the same position as they had been in consciousness, except that Hitomi now stood up on her own. _Van, look!_ She said immediately, and he turned his face toward the hill. It was hot, much more than the desert usually was, even at noon. His widened crimson eyes reflected the fire as he noticed a white horse charging toward the fire, which was spread over the horizon. He looked farther, catching sight of more men on horseback bringing up the rear of the white rider. 

_Hitomi! They're going to-_ he thought, as she nodded. _I can't stop them,_ she thought, as Van turned to her, amazed at their telepathic link. _We can do nothing._ He turned from her, as the army raced toward the flames. Both of them wished they could turn away, but their eyes remained locked on the hill. 

Then something happened. The white rider, unceasingly making his way toward the blaze, passed through. Smoke floated off his clothes, but he was otherwise unharmed! Hitomi and Van watched as each rider in his company seemingly floated through the inferno, finally making their way down the hill of sand. They watched, until the danger that was upon them came to Van's realization. 

"Hitomi!" he shouted, flinging himself and Hitomi to the ground. He willed his wings to come out, to save them, but he could not do it. They would be trampled by the army. Hitomi lay upon the ground, clasping his shirt tightly inside her palm. She wanted to tell him; despite its seeming reality, this vision was simply that, a vision. But would he believe it? It was too real, and he had never experienced it like this before. It would be heart-wrenching, but she had to keep quiet, using only gestures and touch to comfort him. Her eyes began to moisten, seeing his terrified face above her. Reaching up with trembling fingers, she stroked his cheek gently. He opened his eyes, staring down at her in wonder. She was so calm, so ready for anything. He closed his eyes. He knew he must be brave, like her. 

Her trembling fingers began to shake, as the beat of hooves bore down upon them, just feet away from where they lay. Van rested his head inside the nape of her neck, sighing slowly. Silently, Hitomi held him close, her hands resting on his back, and her cheek leaned against the back of his head.   
  


"What's happened?" the voice demanded, seeing a few of the soldiers fall behind. Allen, feeling this was an emergency, gave the order to halt in spite of himself. He knew Van wouldn't like them stopping, but he would have to. Gesturing with his hand, some soldiers followed him to where the group of strayed men stood, in a circle speaking in low whispers. 

"What's happened?" Allen repeated himself, as the crowd broke for the knight to pass through. He heard a voice suddenly cry out, "Lord Van! Hitomi!" It was Merle, and she sounded desperate. Allen rushed up through the circle of men, and started at the sight of the seemingly unconscious couple holding each other upon the scorching desert sand. 

"It was strange, sir," a Fanelian soldier struggled to report, as Allen gazed at them. "King Van simply held the girl, and they stood there for what seemed like hours. First, we thought he was only urging her forward, but then they collapsed." Allen knelt down, feeling Hitomi's forehead. 

"Could it be heatstroke, sir?" asked another soldier who bent down to examine them as well. Allen held his hand to his own forehead, nodding. "It feels like that, but I can't see how it would afflict both of them at the same time." He touched Van's forehead as well. "Yes, they both feel hot. But it's not heatstroke." The soldier sucked in his breath quickly. 

"Sir?" Allen stood up, gazing down at their prostrated bodies. "They are experiencing a vision. There is nothing we can do until it has passed." The soldiers, although baffled, could only nod. "However," he added, "keep them cool. They shouldn't have to develop heatstroke anyway. Merle, where have you packed the cloths?" Merle, understanding him perfectly, scampered off to the store, a few minutes later bringing back a pair of cloths hastily doused in cold water. She also brought a blanket, covering the two of them with it. 

"There." Allen declared as he lay the cloths on their foreheads and standing up, "We can do no more."   
  


Van opened his eyes. They were both still here. Had the sun really set so quickly? Was this army really upon them? He looked down at Hitomi, who gazed back at him. In spite of himself, he looked up. Hitomi grabbed him, shouting inside her mind, _Van don't look!_ The rider of the white horse thundered upon them, and Van clenched his teeth, prepared. 

But he felt nothing. He heard voices shouting at him in the distance. The enemy had him. The war was over, and he had lost. What will happen to everyone... to his soldiers, to the Crusade, to Merle... Hitomi? No, he had to save Hitomi at least! This was not her world! "Hitomi!" he cried out. 

"Yes?" she responded. He opened his eyes, and was surprised to see everyone, standing around the two of them. Their shadows fell on the prostrated couple, and he darted his eyes from one face to another, trying to remember what had happened. The sun had returned, and Van looked down, finally realizing that he was holding Hitomi tightly in his arms, as she looked at him with a smile on her face. 

"Hitomi?" She put her hand on his arm. "Van, thank you for helping me through the vision." she replied gratefully. He nodded, relief flooding his body. Now he remembered. It was just a vision. It had seemed so real, he thought he was almost knocking upon death's door. Van recalled the visions that Hitomi had had during the Destiny War. How had she dealt with them? A smile washed over his face; he was glad to have helped her. 

"Van! Hitomi!" Allen approached them as they stood up, still holding each other. "What did you see? It looked pretty intense." Van glanced at Hitomi, and she nodded. He spoke, explaining what they had seen, "It was a vision. An army came through a raging inferno on that dune nearby." He pointed to the dune, which had been burning in his mind but moments before. Gadeth stepped out from the crowd. 

"An army, eh? Must be the enemy." he commented to himself. "The air smells different. The fire in your vision must have burned into reality." He looked in Van's direction. "Your Majesty, battle may be upon us within the hour. We should prepare our tents later." Van nodded, leaving his embrace with Hitomi, but still clasped her hand. 

"Everyone! Draw your sword! Prepare for ambush!" Several soldiers ran to the front of the marching line, while others, including Allen and Chid, made their way back to where the equipment rested. Van turned to Hitomi. Squeezing her hand, he instructed her, "Hitomi. Please stay with Merle inside the covered wagon. If anything happens to me, and the enemy is victorious, please don't allow yourself to be captured. Return to Freid as soon as possible." She nodded, her eyes wide. Reluctantly letting go of his hand, Hitomi ran off to find Merle, who stood a little dazed in the middle of the commotion. 

"Merle! Come with me!" she shouted over the voices. Merle seemed glad to see another girl, because when Hitomi came over to her, she immediately jumped onto her back, hugging her close. "Be brave, Merle. Do it for everyone out there." she said in comforting tones, although she herself was terrified. For now, harsh voices filled the air, as guymelefs were readied by their pilots, and men took their positions in front of them, standing ready for the army that was drawing closer with every passing moment. 

Van, after seeing that the girls were safely inside the wagon, reached inside the pouch attached to his horse's saddle. His hand settled on the round, palm-sized object and clutched at it. Pulling out the energist, he ran behind Allen and the other soldiers who were already inside their guymelefs. Soon, the king reached for the huge tarp covered mound that was Escaflowne. Without hesitation, he yanked the tarp off the machine to reveal the magnificent guymelef, whose white armour fashioned by the Ispano so long ago gleamed in the desert sun. Squinting his eyes against the brilliance, he stared upwards toward it. 

It seemed like thousands of years had passed since he had stared up at this suit of armour. The giant kneeled before him, almost like a servant in spite of its royal appearance. Van drew a breath in slowly, raising the energist to his chest with shaking fingers clutching it. 

_Brother... I have to greet this foe. I can't be afraid._ He took a step forward. _Please forgive me, Brother, I must break my promise to you and Hitomi._ In asking for pardon, his pounding heart seemed to settle in his chest for a moment and he took the opportunity to leap onto the guymelef's knee. Before he could turn back, he inserted the energist into its niche inside the chest, watching as the machine's 'heart' began to beat once again. Van looked over as the pilot's chamber sprang to life. In spite of the situation, he smiled. He would definitely remember how to operate Escaflowne. It was almost a second nature to him, and in knowing this, he felt a little more confident about the upcoming battle. He settled himself in the compartment, as the chest folded over him, sealing him inside Escaflowne. As he hooked his own limbs to the machine's corresponding parts, power seemed to fill his body. The familiar feeling flooded his veins, and he felt more alive in these few seconds. The change startled him, but he raised himself from his bowed position. Escaflowne's joints were a bit slow to react, but soon Van stood in front of the army of guymelefs surrounding him. He looked toward the horizon, where the vision had taken place. 

Tension seemed to hang in the air as every man held his breath, their swords poised in the air. Guymelefs stood just as quiet as the men who stood in front of them, swords also at the ready. Hours seemed to pass them by, as a sudden desert breeze blew Escaflowne's cape in anticipation. Presently, the men felt the tips of their swords shudder slightly. As in the vision, the sand along the horizon was kicked up in sheets. Van stood, his thoughts gripping him as he gripped the giant sword Escaflowne possessed. 

A white steed, its coat shining white in the noon sun, charged over the horizon, as the deep rumbling of the earth suggested that the army also consisted of not only a multitude of horses, but also guymelefs. _They don't have the advantage of a surprise attack, as they may have thought,_ Van pondered to himself, _We're ready for them whenever they come over the horizon._ Suddenly, he drew a breath and cried out in a loud voice, "Prepare for battle, Genduta! Fanelia is ready for you!" At the sound of his voice, the foot soldiers rushed forward, their swords pointed forward, perpendicular with their chests. Beckoning the guymelefs behind him with his sword, Van scanned the enemy ranks for a sign of the leader. 

The man on the white horse. He couldn't tell whether or not it was Gendas, since he wore a helm over a head wrap of thin material, but he knew it must be the commander. The man sat high upon his horse, sure of himself and his purpose in this battle. Van gazed at him for a long while; he didn't even have a guymelef! Was Gendas that confident in his own abilities, that he would not pilot a guymelef in this arrogance? Would this battle decide the eventual outcome of the war? Clenching his colossal sword that remained gripped in Escaflowne's hand, he vowed he would fight as if he knew who the victor would be beforehand. Van raised the sword high, giving the command to charge forward.   
  
  


Tobias scanned the enemy ranks from his position atop his battle steed. Fanelia had certainly prepared well for this, he had to admit. The ranks of guymelefs were impressive, and the number was more than he had expected. Fanelia was said to have a relatively small amount of the machines, so he wondered over it. From among the guymelef ranks, he spotted Chafaris, the guymelef of Freid's royal family. This meant that Prince Chid zar Freid was allied with Fanelia. As well, he spied Asturian-built guymelefs. Tobias closed his eyes. It was to be expected. Fanelia certainly would not have made it this far without allies. Although he had sent messengers and spies to spy on Fanelia's preparations for the war, only the traitor Mishrid had known something about the enemy's supplies, and he had not revealed anything. Still, Commander Tobias de Genthilia had ordered a great company to greet them for the first battle, which could very well be the decider of the victor of the war. 

His eyes stopped on the guymelef that led the enemy procession. It stood tall, and it almost seemed to be larger than the ones following it. Its white armour outshone the dull colours of the ones behind it, reflecting the sun like a being from the sky. Tobias stared at it in wonder; he had read, it now seemed so long ago, about Fanelia's legendary Ispano guymelef, the Escaflowne. The way it had been described, he had figured it _was_ only just a legend. Yet, here it was, right before him. He smiled. It would be piloted by no less but the king of Fanelia. This was the opponent he had to face. Then Tobias heard a voice come from the awesome guymelef. 

"Prepare for battle, Genduta! Fanelia is ready for you!" the Fanelian king's voice boomed from afar. Tobias bent his head, then raised it quickly. 

"Stand your ground!" he called out to the foot soldiers, who surrounded him on his mount. The men stiffened, staring straight ahead at the enemy that was making their way toward them. Tobias, still glaring at the Escaflowne with an almost mad gleam in his eye, cried, "Forward, attack!" He let his arm, which had been held horizontally outward, drop. 

Soldiers flooded the vast plain, swords and spears now drawn, in a mad dash toward each other. The first of the foot soldiers met, as swords clashed, and the sound of steel on steel soon echoed through the air. Each man lashed out at his opponent, determined to be the victor rather than the fallen. The brown sand was soon stained with blood as men were struck down, some never to rise again. The victor would then turn away from the corpse, lashing out at another enemy. Screams of agony filled the desert air, which seemed to hang over above them, almost dulling the sound in the ears of the fighting, yet resounding loudly in those yet to fight. 

On the hill, observing the chaos, Tobias's eyes kept wandering toward the Fanelian king's guymelef. "Hidram." he spoke the name quietly, yet the man whose name it belonged to came quickly running. "Yes, Prince?" Tobias turned toward his second-in-command, his eyes shining. 

"Bring Serenity." he commanded, as Hidram bowed silently and left. Tobias dismounted, leaving his horse in the care of an attendant, and made his way behind his own procession of guymelefs, which were still awaiting battle. The Prince's cape flapped in a sudden breeze, as the tarp was pulled from over a huge object. A midnight blue guymelef, with a crimson coloured mantle flowing about its ankles, stared down at him, as he smiled to himself. "Serenity is ready for battle, is it not?" he asked. "Yes, sir! I have inspected her myself. There's not a flaw." Hidram stated rapidly. Staring up at the guymelef of the Royal House of Genduta, Tobias replied, "Good." Raising his arm upward, he touched the giant machine's energist store, and the hatch was opened immediately. 

Shedding his cape so as to move around freely inside, Tobias leapt into the pilot's seat in two bounds. He connected his own limbs to the giant limbs of Serenity, feeling power rush through his body at the strength that had suddenly appeared. He took a step forward, feeling the earth tremble under his feet. "Pilots!" he called out, and his voice seemed magnified so that all could hear. Turning toward him, they awaited their instructions. 

"Do not damage the energists inside the enemy guymelefs, if you can help it," he began, "We will take them from the fallen, and gain power and even more vast amount guymelefs than we have here today." Tobias stopped. Although he wished he would not have to rob the Fanelian army of their energists, he knew that if he did not, there would be many more war casualties in the form of Genduta's foot soldiers. A soldier on foot had a greater chance of meeting his death on the battlefield than did a soldier inside a guymelef. 

"In addition," he added, "leave the Fanelian king to me." The soldiers turned again toward the battle, where many men had already fallen, both on each side. However, Fanelia seemed to be doing well in the foot battle, as many of the men had not been trained to use guymelefs. Instead, they relied on their swords and front line tactics to defeat an enemy. But how would Fanelia stand up to one of the greatest army of guymelefs in all of Gaea, second only to the one the Zaibach Empire had possessed during the Destiny War? Tobias knew that, if Genduta managed to take out the vast majority of the enemy guymelefs, the triumph of Fanelia's foot soldiers would be irrelevant. 

The Prince led the way, as he began slowly marching, then running toward the enemy, his blood set on fire as a heated battle would soon begin between Van Fanel and himself. 


	23. The Battle that Rages Inside Oneself

Yellow, people! Yes, I'm _still_ writing at this ficlet and I want all of you who read to ENJOY! Hey, I'm getting bossy, aren't I? I'm ordering you to like it - you **_have_** to like it! *is lacking self-confidence* I couldn't post for awhile because not only did this chapter take _forever_, but I wasn't allowed to post for awhile. I lost all my reviews for my other story *sobs* It makes me think that I should write for you guys as much as for myself. Thank you ALL, especially those who have read every chapter, even if I don't know you cause you didn't review. Shame on you. Okay I'll shut up now, so you can read.   
  
  


Chapter 23-   
**The Battle that Rages Inside Oneself**

Keeping his eyes toward the Commander of the Genduta army, Van charged forth, the guymelefs of his three allies close at his heels. Despite his vow to take anyone on, no matter who he was, he was slightly disappointed that he would not do battle with the Commander. However, the enemy guymelefs would not move. They seemed to be waiting for a command. Van admired their stiff loyalty to their King, in spite of Fanelia's head-on charge toward them. However, he would not back down, for his country and for his own people's sake. 

He glanced to his right, as guymelefs rushed past him. He realized then that he had stopped in his tracks. After all this, was he afraid? That just was not possible. He willed himself to take one step, knowing in his mind that it would help make following ones easier. Van heaved in a breath, looking toward the horizon once again. The Commander had disappeared. He whipped his head around, Escaflowne mimicking his own actions. Suddenly Van did not feel like he was leader of a country; he felt like he did over a year ago, a lost king hoping to regain something he had lost-a simple soldier in battle. The battlefield seemed to make every man equal in rank, both ally and enemy, noble or commoner. It did not matter to have a title in such an environment. Now that this knowledge had dawned upon him, Van could go without worry, of title or reputation, to the challenge that faced him. 

Van rushed forward, meeting one of the enemy guymelefs on his mad dash. Giving a loud cry in his challenger's direction, the man barely had enough time to raise his giant sword to defend himself before Van was upon him. The whine of iron scraping iron rang through the air, and within moments his enemy lay motionless on the sandy ground, its energist hold damaged and the machine never to rise again. Van, sweating profusely, gripped his sword as he leaned forward upon Escaflowne's giant knee. He breathed deeply, the pungent scent of blood filling his nostrils, as he raised himself to his feet. The weapon in Escaflowne's hand helped him to steady himself, and Van glanced around rather dazed. 

The shouts of men filled his ears, but he could not decipher any particular voice. In fact, it did not matter to him right then. Finally, standing with his back upright, he searched out the next enemy. Spotting one, he gave another cry, lifting his sword to a mighty height above his head. He dashed in the unsuspecting guymelef's direction, allowing his sword to fall upon the head, cleaving the machine in two. The man inside did not cry out, but died quickly inside the flames that emerged from the explosion. The scrap fell apart at Van's feet, burning the corpse inside. He could not help but stare down upon it, the fire alighting his eyes. Van looked up toward the horizon, where many more guymelefs rushed down. 

_You're all just damn giant eyesores,_ Van sneered to himself. _I'm not even going to bother dealing with you; I seek someone else._ He stood indifferent to the Genduta guymelefs flooding the already crowded plain, as Asturian and Fanelian assault came head on to meet them. Every one of the enemy rushed past him, as if he were not there at all. Feeling a little incensed, Van thought in exasperation, _Where was their commander?_ He whipped his head in all directions until his eyes met the horizon once again, where the last of the enemy guymelefs rained down upon his army. Once the dune was clear, Van spotted the man he had sought. 

There stood upon the dune a lone guymelef, different in colouring from the others. A blood red cape hung from its shoulders, almost sparkling as it caught specks of sand from the wind inside its creases. Its whole body was decked with diamonds, which, reflected by the sunlight, blinded Van's eyes momentarily as the guymelef took a step forward. Forcing his eyes to meet the wondrous machine, Van spoke quietly, "This is no ordinary guymelef. The colour is that of the royal family's coat of arms." It had to be Gendas; no one else would be permitted to pilot it other than the king himself. 

Smiling secretly to himself, Van knew that if he managed to kill him today, the war would soon be over, as the country was not really fighting for its well-being, but rather for the king's selfishness. Then the kind-hearted Prince Tobias would take the throne and rebuild it into an honourable country once again. Yet, these were only his own idealist thoughts. The Prince, if anyone else, must know the reason for the war as well as his father, and this must be why he chose not to participate. After meeting him at the wedding, Van had quite a good impression of him. He would not be as foolish as his father. With this thought in mind, Van knew what he must do.   
  


Gendas, however, did not inhabit the pilot's seat inside Serenity. At this precise moment, he sat with his own minister, Ladislaus, in the library. Dozens of maps surrounded the candle that burned low on the table, as Ladislaus scrutinized his King's face. He was never quite sure what the man was thinking, and after a long silence, he was still surprised by the words that left his mouth. Gendas rubbed his temples deeply, slowly coming out of his own reverie. 

"My soldiers should be arriving back any minute now," he stated, as if Ladislaus had just entered the room himself, "My captain had sent a message a week ago stating that Fanelia was within their sights." The other man nodded, still unsure of what to think of this plan. The King had not told him whether or not the soldiers would simply steal the energists Fanelia had stored, or slay the country's dragons themselves to obtain them. Shaking his head, he figured the latter was impossible, as no one in Genduta had ever seen a dragon before, let alone slain one. 

The King must have sensed his confusion, because he answered him quickly, "Fanelia's storehouse of energists is underneath the manor's floor. While I was staying in Fanelia, Van Fanel unknowingly told me so in confidence when I inquired as to what the heavily guarded house was just inside his courtyard." Ladislaus nodded, uninterested. Wars did not affect him; he had no one close to him that it touched. This was one reason why he was minister for Gendas, he did not object to the King's many wars. 

However, this present war _was_ affecting him deeply. This pointless war was the first that Prince Tobias was involved with himself. That such a young man like him was involved gave his own conscience a nudge. Ladislaus loved the young Prince, almost as if he were his own son. If he were to die in this war, this damned pointless war... sometimes the supposedly hardened minister would almost break down into tears at the thought. But to say anything to the King, who was Tobias's father by birth, would only bring internal conflict within the country, and Genduta did not need that at such a time. 

As Ladislaus let these grave thoughts swim through his mind, the door to the library flew open and a battered man limped inside, clutching his side. The two men sitting at the table turned to face him immediately. 

"Your Majesty...!" he managed to say, before exhaustion overtook his body and he fell to the floor. Ladislaus jumped to his feet, quick to help the man to his own feet. The wounds on his body had not been made by the journey; rather, the clotted blood that stained his skin and clothes suggested that they had been made a while ago. 

"What happened?!" the King demanded, rising to his feet. "Did you reach Fanelia? Were you able to overpower the people?" With every question, he started doubting the competency of his soldiers. Such a thought in his own mind made him grow angry, though he wasn't sure who he was angry with- the wounded soldier in front of him, or himself. Suddenly, he banged his fist on the table in impatience that had seemed to sneak up on him. 

"What the hell went on in Fanelia?!" he positively shouted, as the wounded soldier tried to find his voice once again to answer. Finally, he stood up by himself, with Ladislaus attempting to support him. 

"Sir, we were overcome..." he suddenly began to choke, as spurts of blood left his throat, splattering over the floor. Paying no mind to the blood, Gendas prompted the man on. Swallowing, the soldier continued. 

"Fanelia was- better prepared than we had expected..." he paused to cough again, but kept going, "A mass of Fanelian soldiers was gathered at the gate. We were unable to get through." Pausing for a breath, he added, "There were only three survivors, myself included. The mission failed, and I apologize." Gendas sighed, then nodded. He addressed his minister. 

"Ladislaus, please take this man and his companions to the clinic." The minister nodded, and taking hold of the injured man's arm, he wrapped it across his shoulders and led him out of the library. When their footsteps had died away, the King sat down again, holding his head in his hands. 

So, the plan to retrieve Fanelia's energists had failed. Van Fanel was not as naive as he sometimes let on, and he had left his country in the best of hands. This would explain why Fanelia had so many of its allies in the ranks of their army; the best were left in their home country to care for it while their King was away. In spite of the failed plan that was just laid upon him, he chuckled to himself. He would just have to wait until after the war. Even if he were to lose, he could just arrange another raid whenever he built up his forces once again. Then taking Fanelia would not only come to pass, but all of Gaea! The first energists would come from Fanelia, as they possessed the most in Gaea. Then they would come from prominent countries such as Asturia, Freid, and Zaibach. It didn't matter if this war was lost or not! It suddenly dawned upon him that if he were not at war now, the raid would have been successful and Fanelia, and even all of Gaea, would have been his already! 

Standing up, he extinguished the lone candle on the table and left the room. In spite of this new knowledge, he would not give up so easily on the war. There was still a chance that Genduta would win. After all, Fanelia had only its meagre soldiers to fight, with a few allies scattered here and there. Yesterday afternoon, his son Tobias had set out with the best of his own soldiers. Whether or not they had met the enemy was still unknown, but if his son came back defeated, he would have to punish the boy. Faye had already failed in her duty toward him as his daughter; to have a son disappoint him was much more than he could take. He expected a message reporting his country's location and position in battle any time now; he had sent a messenger to make sure of it. For now, all the King could do was wait.   
  


Merle was shivering as Hitomi carried her away on her back toward the covered wagon. _The poor thing,_ she thought as she spotted the wagon at last, which was being led away by the old man who drove it. As soon was Van had given the covered wagon leave, he had flicked the reins right away, expecting that Hitomi and Merle would catch up quickly. However, he had not expected that the cat girl would cling to the older girl's back, slowly her down greatly. Hitomi could not see how Merle could shiver, when she herself was sweating up a storm. The wagon seemed to be going at a fast rate, even though it was being pulled by an old, sickly mule. 

Finally, Hitomi made it to the wagon and ordered Merle to jump into it. She complied, landing with a thud sprawled on the hard floor. Before they departed over the dune, she glanced back at Van, who had already run off. _There was no time to worry over us._ Yet she still felt a tug at her heartstrings when she saw the guymelefs, knowing that Escaflowne stood among them. Turning away, she held out her arms to Merle, who gratefully embraced her. Since battle had begun, Merle had not said a word. It made Hitomi nervous not to hear this chatterbox talk; it made the whole world seem silent. 

For now, she heard nothing. Like Merle, from outside the wagon there came no sound. A tense silence it was, almost as unnerving as the sounds of battle that would soon follow. Hitomi shut her eyes tightly, hoping against hope that she would hear nothing, or feel nothing. Touch came first. A wind ruffled her hair, caressing her face, neck, and bare shoulders as her shawl fell across Merle's body. Quietly, Hitomi tucked the shawl about the cat girl's chin. Time must have passed by her unknowingly, because sleep had taken Merle and she rested softly on the sandy wooden floor of the wagon. _At least she would not have to see anything, _Hitomi thought, as if this thought would assure her as much as drifting into sleep had assured Merle. 

Hitomi turned her head to look out the back of the wagon, and the hot wind stung her eyes, bringing involuntary tears forward. Her sight had become that of a desert mirage, except she knew deep in her heart that everything was all too real. The wagon climbed a short dune, allowing Hitomi a full view of what would become the battlefield. Thankfully, no one had begun fighting, and in spite of her blurred vision, she confirmed in her mind, designated by its grand features, weaponry, and flowing crimson cape, that Escaflowne was there. 

Although hidden somewhat by the other guymelefs and her own poor vision, Hitomi could clearly see him inside. She did not know how she saw him, but everything was clear to her. His ebony hair flowed about in strands as he gave orders that fell upon her deaf ears. He was silent. Why was everyone and everything becoming this way? Was distancing herself from the battle making her world silent? Even the steps the old mule took were fading. She couldn't even hear Merle's steady breathing. _No, I can't leave them, _she thought, placing her hands on her head. _But I can't do anything._

She squeezed her eyes shut and the world seemed to disappear. Usually, she shut her eyes to see what the world would be like, what it would look like; but she was always assured that everything was right there, through hearing. But now there was nothing. Would all her senses leave her? Fear gripped her at this thought. Opening her eyes quickly, she saw that the army had begun moving, but no sound met her ears. _Why... _ What was happening to her? Tears glided down her face, flying through the air as she shook her head, trying in vain to clear her mind. _No, this couldn't be..._   
  
  


Yet it was. She had been enveloped inside yet another vision. _No, I don't want to go through this again...!_ Hitomi screamed to herself. _I hate having to deal with these alone! God, make it stop! Make it stop!_ _I don't want to see anymore death!_

It was to no avail. Even her seeing vision had been erased, as all the material things of this world faded into darkness that was created to house yet another horrible vision. What would it bring to her mind now- a vision of many men's deaths perhaps? Why, she knew that grisly fact already, that men, even someone she loved, would die! She knew that Van could die as well. Why did she need a vision to tell her this harrowing news? And if Van was going to die, she did not want to see it. She had seen many visions of his death. He got into trouble so often, it almost became a regular occurrence. She could not be there for him this time. 

But when she was finally given sight again, what appeared in front of her was not Van's death. Though after seeing what would soon appear in front of her, Hitomi almost wished that it had been. Her eyes widened when she saw herself, the first time she had ever done so in her own vision. 

The vision Hitomi was dressed in a light blue silk dress, her gloved hands clasped prayer-like in front of her. Time seemed to have passed by her, although it didn't seem she was any older in years; rather, it seemed only events had aged her. Her eyes were closed, and a smile decorated her red lips. Long earrings dangled from her ears, and an elaborate necklace decked her breast. Her hair was a bit longer as well. An invisible wind lifted the ends of her dress, and she finally looked up. Even her eyes had lost their youth. Hitomi stared at herself; _is this really me?_

Her other self turned around, as she was the only figure in the darkness. However, she didn't seem frightened of her surroundings, and Hitomi knew she could see something that she herself could not. But still, she squinted to see what the girl had turned around to see. The other Hitomi moved her lips, but sound could not be heard in this vision. Now, the vision Hitomi extended her arms to someone inside the shadows. 

Suddenly, Hitomi smiled. This must be a vision of the future. For once, it was actually predicting something favourable. No more death, no more sorrow. The figure in the shadows must be Van... was it too much to hope that she could be his queen someday? Once that thought entered her mind, she was seized by a deep desire. _Would Van marry me? Would he?_ She thought these words over and over, as she watched the man emerge to embrace 'her'. This man was not Van. 

Hitomi watched with fascination as she saw him take her other self in his arms, holding her momentarily before he began placing kisses down her slender neck. She could think of nothing, nothing to say or do about this; all she could think was... this man was not Van. He was taller, and he did not possess the raven hair that her love did. He had a lean build like Van, however; she could tell as he held her in his strong arms. He was murmuring things which made no sense to her, but Hitomi's vision self smiled at him, unable to take her eyes from his face. Now though, he uttered one thing that Hitomi could easily read on his lips, 

_I love you_. Hitomi held her hand to her mouth, unable to believe what she saw. This could not be the future; there just couldn't be any way she would love anyone other than Van. But the worst was yet to come though. The other Hitomi turned to him, placing her hands on his face, slowly, tantalizingly, tilting her own head upward before she touched her cool lips to his. 

_No! That's not me! _ Hitomi was unable to close her eyes to this vision. The couple in front of her shared their kiss for a long period of time, and all the while, Hitomi was screaming inside her mind. _I would never do that!_ Emitting a scream from her lips, Hitomi was surprised to actually hear it echo through the emptiness, shattering her other self and the man with her like glass. Confused, Hitomi whipped her head around to see what else this torturous vision would show her. The shards of glass that remained lay upon the dark floor, and Hitomi, suddenly overcome with a sudden pain in her side, crawled over to them, not even knowing why she was doing so. 

Sitting on her legs beside the pieces, Hitomi reached over and picked one of them up. Her reflection wasn't inside it, but she continued to gaze into it. An image flashed inside the piece - it was Escaflowne! The once proud machine was in ruins, and a trail of blood ran from the cockpit. But before she knew it, the image had disappeared and Hitomi fell backward onto the floor.   
  
  


"OWWWW!" Merle complained, when Hitomi fell onto her as she slept. _ What was that idiot doing, falling down on her like that?_ The cat girl lifted her hand, and let it fall, her claws drawing blood from Hitomi's arm. The older girl jumped up with a yelp, clutching her arm delicately. 

"Serves you right!" Merle said, ruffling up her fur. Hitomi looked from the angry Merle to outside the wagon, where voices could now be heard, shouting orders, and pain filled cries mingled with battle cries. When Hitomi did not answer her, Merle's angry look faded away and she gazed at Hitomi with concern. 

"What is it?" she asked. Hitomi shook her head, finally answering. "I can't stay here, Merle. I can't wait for things to happen. I have to be there for him!" And upon saying so, the determined girl jumped from the wagon, landing softly on her feet. Merle gaped after her, as she disappeared following the wagon tracks back to the battlefield. 

"Hitomi!! Are you crazy??!!" Merle cried out after her, cupping her hands to her mouth to carry her voice toward the departing Hitomi. "Come back Hitomi! Come back!" But Hitomi would not come back. Never again would she be separated from events that would determine the outcome of her loved ones. To do so would be to leave her own life empty - of everything she had ever known. She would rather die than let that happen! 

But her mind still wandered. Even though it was only a vision, she felt like a traitor. She had been shamelessly holding the stranger like her lover. _No, that must be a fluke,_ she told herself. Her visions were losing their merit. If that was the case, she should not be out here, running toward the battle without even knowing why. But she couldn't stop her spontaneous behaviour; therefore, she kept going forward without hesitation.   
  
  


Van advanced to the dune, meeting the King's sword upon his own with an ear-splitting crash. The man inside was prepared, raising his weapon to catch Van's sword blade deep in his hilt. Their arms quivered with the force they exerted, both intent on knocking his opponent to the ground and finishing him quickly. It would not be easy, though, since they were equally matched in strength. 

For several minutes, their weapons remained locked together. Suddenly, an image came to Van of everyone in Fanelia, who were counting on their king to keep peace. He thought of people long dead: his parents; Vargas, his mentor; Folken, his brother; every one of them depended on him to conserve the world they had worked so hard to create - the world he lived in. And suddenly, Hitomi came to his mind. She had gone through so much for him, and he had given her nothing. Not even an expression of gratitude. Yet, for him it was so hard to express this simple feeling he held inside. But, the least he could do was give her a world of peace, and a future. This thought lent new strength to his limbs, and he cried out, running the blade of Escaflowne's sword along his opponent's, forcing his backward. 

In this sudden burst of strength that had caught him unprepared, Tobias was unable to keep the King of Fanelia pinned with the force of his own sword, and he was overpowered. Serenity sailed backward, landing hard on its back. 

Escaflowne towered over the Prince inside his guymelef. "Surrender, Gendas, and perhaps in the future, I will be able to forgive you." The Fanelian King gave his ultimatum slowly, as if trying to hold back something... his anger perhaps? 

Tobias had never seen anyone do such a thing. He gazed up at the bright sky, squinting his eyes both because of the sun and in frustration. Despite the fact that he often ordered his opponents in combat to fight him to their fullest potential, his father had threatened each of them further if they injured him in any way. As he pondered this, a recent memory suddenly flooded his mind.   
  


_"Ladislaus! Give me all you've got!" he slowly drew his sword designed for duelling. His guardian blanched, replying, "But, Prince, I can't-" Tobias sighed loudly._

_ "I am not a child anymore! I turned seventeen a few days ago!" he continued arguing his cause, "There are some rulers who assume the throne at half my age! I demand that you use all the power you have against me!" Raising his sword horizontally and positioning it sidelong with his chest, he assumed a deadly serious look. Ladislaus was unnerved by this look, but the young man would not be deterred._

_ "If you are worried about my father's reaction, I swear I will take the entire blame. So cast away titles, and show me your experience with a sword so that I may learn." Tobias's features once again settled into that determined look from before. Glancing from side to side, Ladislaus suddenly cried out and charged forward. He had done so quickly, so as not to prolong the suspense of weighing the consequences. However, he had caught the young man off guard, who only half believed that he would do such a thing. Upon contact, Tobias was knocked to the mat, lying with his sword arm spread wide, and the sword itself had spun far out of his reach._

_ Ladislaus stood over the Prince's fallen form, holding the tip of his sword to his neck. Gazing up at the older man, he smiled. "Thank you, Ladislaus. I now know I still have quite a distance to go." His guardian nodded, removing the sword from his charge's neck, and extended his hand to help him to his feet._

_ "I am glad to be of assistance, Prince." Tobias sheathed his sword, and gave him a grateful look. "Nothing of this shall be told to the King. Let me make that clear here and now." They had parted in confidence of this secret._   
  


That was two years ago. Since then, the Prince of Genduta had trained. Trained hard and long. When inquired by his father what he did with his time, he sometimes replied that he studied geography, which was partly true. He would not be ignorant of other countries like his ancestors. He also did not want his father to know that he often fought duels with ruffians in the streets of the capital. But as a result, he had become the best swordsman in his own land. His father had assumed it was only the genes passed down in the family, but Tobias didn't believe it for a minute. 

Now here he was, meeting his match in Van Fanel. His sister's murderer. It was so hard to believe, but who else could he point his finger to? The logic of it was strikingly simple inside his mind, but when he thought of his sister Faye's sweet face, as she joined him at every duel he took place in inside the palace, a cold anger washed over him, targeted directly at the King of Fanelia. She was the only one apart from Ladislaus he felt he could get close to, confide in. This same cold anger filled him once again, much the same as it had when he saw her open casket the first time. 

The Fanelian King's sword remained pointed at Serenity's neck. In a slight second, Tobias could see Van Fanel's face and, similar to the glowering of the desert sun, he seemed to be glowering as well. At this, he could stand it no longer. Gritting his teeth, his clenched the sword in Serenity's giant hand tightly. 

"DIE, FANELIA!!!!" he shouted in a sudden rush of insanity. With a huge grunt of effort, he flung out his sword arm at the King. Escaflowne's sword escaped its grip, darting through the air until it stuck fast into the sand. 

Van stared at his now empty hand in amazement. He had gone from having Gendas at his mercy to being weaponless. What could he do without a weapon? He did not have time to think of the consequence, as Serenity raised itself heavily to its feet, brandishing its own weapon. Without a second thought, Serenity rained down blow after blow upon Escaflowne. Van cringed, his body violently shaking as Escaflowne was severely beaten. Several long gashes formed on the armour, each that was also inflicted upon his body. He could not stop the bleeding from so many places, but tried in vain to run and fetch his sword, or defend himself against the blows. But Gendas was too fast for him, and no break was made for him in the onslaught of blows. 

Yet he didn't want to just allow himself to be beaten. Standing up to full height, he punched outward with Escaflowne's bare fists. Van felt his own fists bleeding when his enemy's sword cut his knuckles as he struck out. For fifteen minutes, it continued this way, and in spite of his struggle to fight back, Van knew he was losing. Without his sword, he could not fight back properly. Taking one more vain punch, he sank to one knee in exhaustion. _No_, he said to himself, sweat mingled with blood running down his neck, _I can't die here... can't let everyone down... not now... _But without warning, Escaflowne's chest cockpit steamed open and ejected Van's beaten body from his seat, onto the hot sand at its feet. 

From his height at the seat of his guymelef, Tobias saw the body of Van Fanel fall to the sand. _Had it been that easy to kill him? There was no way that he could be dead._ He stared down at the still body below him, when suddenly it stirred. He was still alive! _Not for long,_ Tobias thought. His small figure tried to raise himself up, but could not manage it. Staring hard down at the fallen King, Tobias raised the giant foot of Serenity, casting a large shadow over Van's body. This would all end here...   
  


Hitomi raced up the dune, often tripping over the unsteady ground. _It may already be too late, but I will never turn back._ She reached the top of the dune, and gasped at the sight. She had seen casualties in the Destiny War, but the sight always never failed to shock her. Swallowing her fear, she skirted as far as she could around the battlefield. Cries and sounds of weapons clashing rang in her ears, yet she ignored them as best as she could and concentrated on finding Van. 

It was not hard. The rest of the guymelefs had purposely put space between themselves and two guymelefs that fought in the distance. One of the melefs was definitely Escaflowne, and the other one was dark blue in colour, and Hitomi recognized the crest on its chest. It was the same one that had been emblazoned on the dagger that Faye had killed herself with! That meant that Van was fighting the King of Genduta himself! Hitomi, suspecting the worst, was filled with a new determination and set off in their direction. 

As she came closer to the two fighting machines, Hitomi noticed that Escaflowne had lost its sword. Was Van defenseless? At least she knew her vision had some significance. Van fought back bravely though he had no sword, but Hitomi knew he was losing to his enemy. It was good that she had come, although she had no idea how she would save him. She had no weapon, nor a guymelef. _But I just want to be there for him._

Then something shocking happened. Escaflowne's cockpit opened up, steam rising out of the opening. She watched as Van's body was thrust out of his seat, and he lay unmoving upon the sand. He was at his opponent's mercy. Hitomi willed herself to go faster, sweat running down her face from both fear and the heat. She was so distressed that she did not notice that Van's enemy had lifted his guymelef's foot in preparation to crush him. 

Finally reaching him, Hitomi spread her arms wide as she stood in front of Van's fallen body. He looked up, feeling her presence. "Hitomi, no..." he tried to protest, but she would not move. Finally, he crawled over toward her and touched her ankle gently. When he touched her, she suddenly looked up, trembling. The guymelef's shadow covered the two of them. 

"Please, don't..." she squeaked, her arms that were held out to her sides shaking in fear. But the fear only served to make her strong under the circumstance. "I know I'm being selfish, but..." That was as much as she could manage. 

Tobias gazed upon the small girl's figure, wonder arisen in his eyes. She had come to defend Van Fanel from him, all alone. After she finished speaking, she bowed her head, as if waiting to die. Serenity's foot remained above her, but he could not bring himself to crush her. Instead, he shifted his guymelef's foot, then let it thunder to the ground. 

Hitomi felt the ground rumble beneath her, and she fell backward to the ground. The guymelef had barely missed them, its giant foot inches away from where they lay. Then a young man's voice called out, "Soldiers! To me! Retreat for now!" Waving his sword high, he pointed toward the horizon. Answering calls met Hitomi's ears as the remaining foot soldiers and guymelefs of Genduta abandoned their opponents and followed their Commander, doing so without hesitation as they had hit a stalemate long before. Hitomi felt her eyes sting as she watched them go. Feeling Van dragging himself to her side, she turned around and embraced him. For now, words would not be exchanged between them, for staring death in the face had made such communication impossible.   
  


Commander Tobias arrived back to the capital, his exhausted soldiers glad to arrive. He did not give them an explanation, and they did not expect one. That was good because he did not wish to explain himself. _What had happened back there... _ he thought to himself. _Did I lose control of myself?_ He lagged behind his soldiers, who rushed into the arms of their families. He tried to ignore the weeping of women as he made his way to his own home. 

What awaited him there was not a loving wife; rather, an angry father. He spotted King Gendas in conversation with Hidram. For some reason, he did not wish to speak with him. But the King caught sight of his son out of the corner of his eye. Excusing himself hastily, he marched up to his son, who continued to avoid his gaze. Raising his hand swiftly, he struck Tobias sharply across his face. The young man did not flinch, he only continued to gaze at the floor. 

"You simple, mindless idiot! Hidram has just informed me that you had Van Fanel at your mercy. Why did you not kill him then? This war could have been over _today_! Explain yourself!" Gendas seemed to tower over the sullen young man in his rage. Finally, Tobias looked up at his father. 

"There was a woman there..." he began, his eyes slightly cloudy from memory, "I couldn't kill her too, father. I just couldn't!" he defended himself. Gendas sighed heavily. "Why, son? It would have saved a vast amount of lives." Tobias pondered the actions he had taken on the battlefield. She had just appeared from nowhere, but somehow, he just couldn't control what he felt right then, or the words that left his mouth. 

"Father, I fell in love with her at that moment." he said, wonder at his uncovered emotions in his eyes. 

** 

  


Ah _haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_!!!!!!!!!!!!!! What have we got **_HERE_**? I usually don't _demand_ reviews that often, but here's one case that I really wish you would. After all, it took me forever and a day to write - just tell me what you think! 


	24. Ripped Apart

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne. Never have, never will.   
Fact: I _support_ Escaflowne. Always have, always will.   
I figured I wasn't giving enough credit to the creators, so thus I opened this way. But moving on, I'm finally back! I was terribly inspired writing this chapter, since I bought an Escaflowne DVD a few weeks ago. Episodes 9-12, yay! I felt I was watching the series again after so long! Though my sister was jealous and telling mom about how much it cost... yadda yadda... She bugs me so much sometimes.   
Anyways, I dug right into the extras. I never realized Seki Tomokazu, Van's seiyuu, was such a funny person! I was laughing at a lot of the things he said and did, along with Miki Shinichiroh, Takayama Minami, and Iizuka Mayumi. I _really_ hope I spelled their names right. I'm such a perfectionist.   
I finished editing this chapter at 10 PM last night, so if there _are_ mistakes or if it seems rushed at the end, that's why. And guess what! My(annoying) sister hasn't even read this yet! I think she stopped on Chapter 20... oh well, it seems like everyone has. Where has everyone gone? I miss my reviews! I know I'm slow and all that, but I _try_! I promise this chapter is the last of the war stuff, as I am moving on to another section of the plot. No, the war isn't _over_, it's just taken a different turn. Those of you who are here, thank you, thank you, _thank you!!!_ I am so happy you still read this ficcie, and even happier if you read my author's notes at the beginning and/or end. Okay, I've been rambling so much, I'll stop feeling sorry for myself and shut up now. Please enjoy the chapter!

  
  


Chapter 24-   
**Ripped Apart** ****

Each step taken seemed to be a burden to Hitomi. When she looked up, Hitomi could see some of the tents being constructed. She looked down at the man she supported, Van Fanel, and urged herself to go quickly. He had been terribly injured in battle and needed medical attention as soon as possible. Van had remained conscious, doing his best to stand up and walk himself, but it was obvious he was having trouble. Eventually he gave up, content to lean on Hitomi for awhile. 

Hitomi smiled at his efforts, patting his arm. She was very concerned, however; Van was seriously hurt and the faster they arrived at the medical tent, the better. It was no illusion that he had lost a lot of blood, but Hitomi pretended to ignore it. 

Finally, the two reached the medical tent, where Merle was pacing about restlessly. When she saw them, Van and Hitomi both were shocked into the reality of their situation by her scream. 

"Lord Van!" she exclaimed, dropping her bundle of towels to the floor in shock. Van managed to raise his head, giving the cat girl a reassuring smile. "Hitomi, lie him down quick! I'll get the bandages - _you_ stop the bleeding, for heaven's sake! Quickly!" Merle cried out hysterically. Hitomi nodded, trying not to let Merle's panicked voice get to her. Slowly she lay Van on one of the few remaining cots set up for the casualties. The men who had been in guymelefs, who had injuries to a lesser extent than the foot soldiers, tended to the men who suffered more serious injuries. 

Yet, Hitomi and Merle were the only women there. Hitomi couldn't help but smile at the care they showed in tending to their fellow soldiers' wounds. Below her, Van groaned softly. 

"Hitomi..." he said, but she shushed him. "Don't worry about anything now, Van. I'm here." she assured him, running her hand through his dark hair. At her touch, Van closed his eyes, but refused to keep silent. 

"I thought I was going to be killed today," he began, as Hitomi soaked her washcloth in some warm water provided by one of the soldiers, "and I couldn't do a thing about it. It was - something I had never felt before - feeling defenceless about taking action." Hitomi opened what remained of his shirt, gingerly touching the wound to gain an idea of how deep it was. Blood still ran in a small river from it, but for the most part it had clotted. Van sucked in his breath quickly when Hitomi placed the cloth over the wound across his chest. 

"Van, you were taking action," Hitomi began slowly, applying slight pressure around the wound, "You have taken action since the day you decided to marry Faye." At the mention of the princess's name, Van leaned his head back, staring up toward the tent's ceiling. 

"I was living up to everyone's expectations, Hitomi." Van explained, "I was not taking _my_ own actions. I knew I had to get married someday, and I also knew that, for the past year, it could only be you." Hitomi's head shot up from her work, and she gazed at Van's face, scrutinizing it. She could see no falsehood in his eyes, no matter how hard she tried. Van turned to her, knowing that she was staring at him. 

"I really thought that, if I waited, you would come back." he said, wearing a deep look in his burgundy eyes. For that moment of silence, they held each other's gaze, almost as if the other's secrets would be revealed in eye contact. Van broke the spell by speaking. 

"My advisors did not understand who I was waiting for, or for what reason. They urged me constantly to marry and produce an heir, as I had no family left. To them, I was living in a dream for the past year." He finished, closing his eyes again. Hitomi shook her head. "No, I don't believe it." she said firmly. "You rebuilt your country within a year after I left. No one who was disillusioned like that could do such a thing in so short a time. You were prosperous, Van, and you needed someone to share that with." Van opened his eyes, searching her. 

"Hitomi, it was true that I had grown close to Princess Faye in the year you and I were apart," he began, "When Gendas proposed that I marry her, I knew it was time to take some kind of action with my life. But Hitomi-" he cut himself off as he raised his arm, laying his gloved hand on top of her small one, "In truth, she was no more closer to me than a sister. I was lying to myself in marrying her." 

Taking a strand of hair out of her face, Hitomi put her other hand on top of his. "Van..." she choked, tears brimming the edge of her eyes. Van swallowed the sudden lump that had formed in his throat, and spoke, "I can't lie anymore. I can only hope that Faye, who died to protect me, can forgive me for deceiving her, and that you, Hitomi, can as well." At his words, she slipped her hand out from under his, and embraced his battered body, sobbing. 

"Van, Van... of course I forgive you. Just hearing you say that..." she broke off, looking down at his face, "I love you. Don't ever leave me again." Van took her words in contentedly, wrapping his arms around her shaking form. 

"I won't. I promise to be careful from now on, and never underestimate my opponents." She held him tightly, until she realized he had finally passed out from lack of blood. Wiping her tears away, she turned around to see Merle approaching with the bandages, and the girls quickly went to work, cleaning his wounds and wrapping them in the clean bandages. 

When she finished, Hitomi left him alone, sitting outside in the shade of the tent. The wind blew her hair, and to a passerby she looked at peace, but her mind was churning with thoughts. _Van loved her_. She knew this for a fact. And she loved him back. Some fallacious vision couldn't dismiss this truth. She would never leave Van for anything or anyone - never again...   
  


Sitting in his stables, the scent of dried hay filling his nostrils, Prince Tobias sat with one knee drawn up. He could think of nothing but that woman. Her presence had seemed almost unreal in the bloody field, similar to a beautiful angel in hell. He couldn't get his mind off her. _Who was she?_ He felt something for her, although he was still unsure if he should call this love. _Too drastic_, he told himself. He had always had the reputation of being very level-headed and practical. Besides, love was a mutual feeling, and the woman had not even seen him, let alone got to know him. 

Tobias sighed. These emotions were far too complex. He had never been in love before, and he didn't know how to handle it. The last thing he wanted to do was tell his father. _If only Faye were alive, she could tell me what to do..._ He squeezed his eyes shut. Back there, he had gone insane for love of his sister. Could it have been that he saw Faye in that woman who shielded Van Fanel from his attack? When would this longing for her stop? 

Gripping his sheath that lay at his side in the hay, Tobias stood up quickly and whipped his sword out in a quick flash of silver. His target jumped deftly backward on his heel, landing on his other foot. As Tobias slipped his weapon back in securely, a tall man stepped out from the shadow of the hayloft. 

"You're getting skilled, Tobias." Ladislaus smiled, seeing that his charge had grown so much. However, Tobias only shrugged as he attempted to tie the bands of his sheath around his waist. 

"What's wrong?" Ladislaus asked, concern in his eyes and voice as he asked. Tobias fingered the jewels on his sheath; he actually felt like bursting out his feelings to his guardian, telling him every single thing on his mind. 

"Nothing," he said instead. 

"I don't believe you, if you'll pardon me," Ladislaus replied. Tobias turned to look at him. Nothing could get by this man, he knew, yet he was still polite about it. _He has raised me, after all - he probably knows me better than my own father_. They stared at each other for so long, that finally Tobias knew he would have to explain. 

"I can't stop thinking of her, Ladislaus. The woman on the battlefield." Ladislaus, who had heard about her already, nodded. "Yes, it is unusual that a woman was there in the first place. I wonder if she is with Fanelia? Or maybe Asturia?" As he speculated these things aloud to himself, Tobias interrupted quietly. 

"I don't care." Ladislaus turned to him. 

"What do you mean?" he asked. The Prince looked toward him. "I don't care where she's from, or even if she's an enemy." Upon saying this, he suddenly found a great many things to add. 

"She showed me something... that even in war, a man cannot lose his humanity. I really lost it back there, and if it weren't for her..." He trailed off, unsure of how to finish. He crossed his arms in concentration. Ladislaus approached him, trying to read his expression, as if it would help him guess the end of his sentence. An idea came to him. 

"So what you're saying..." he began, hope rising in his voice, "is that you're grateful to this woman for stopping you. If your father heard that..." It was Ladislaus's turn to leave his sentence incomplete. Tobias looked up, uncrossing his arms. 

"I would just like to know her better." he replied simply, as if that were the only explanation needed. The older man nodded, though he did not really understand his charge's meaning. How could he possibly do that? He turned to leave, but not without a last word. 

"Your father would like to launch another attack the enemy again, preferably soon. He's impatient enough as it is." Tobias nodded, but his mind had suddenly drifted away. Ladislaus stared at his vacant expression for awhile, leaving only after he realized that he must look the same. 

_The boy can't fight_, he thought. _I have to explain to King Gendas that he just can't uphold the army on his own. Maybe that will convince him to end this war, unless he wants his son to end up like his daughter..._ A thought came to him then. He had to see King Gendas, right now. The future of his son was at stake, as well as the country's. At that moment, he didn't care what would happen to him, or what the King might do, he just had to talk with him on the matter. 

His steps became more assured and quick - hasty decisions tended to do that to his movements. He must find out the true purpose behind the war, a purpose so dark that the King was willing to send his own son out to the battlefield. 

It did not take long to find him; long strides carried the King down the hall to where Ladislaus had stopped in surprise. Gendas, upon seeing the minister, immediately began interrogating him. 

"So, what did he say? Is he planning the next attack on our enemies?" He would not even wait for an answer before asking a new question. The subject of each question drifted so far from the actual truth that Ladislaus almost forgot what he had rehearsed to explain to the King. However, he soon found the words to give. 

"Your Majesty, the young prince is not ready to battle." he explained slowly, though this was the least of his planned explanation. Gendas looked a bit confused, but as was his way, he demanded a reason. Ladislaus glanced around, then said everything in a rush. 

"Sir, I seriously doubt his mind can handle the stress of planning war strategies. He still seems infatuated with that ghost woman he saw out there in the desert. That a woman was even there is quite unlikely. I listened to the boy as he described her; it's too surreal to believe." The King fell silent, bringing his hand to his chin as if pondering. He was not long in making a decision. 

"Ladislaus... why not give my son what he desires?" He stared at the man in front of him, his eyes aglow. The old minister's eyes widened in shock. 

"You mean- the woman he saw? What are you suggesting?" he almost shouted at the King, but Gendas was too amused to notice. 

"We could bring her to the palace, introduce her to my son..." he trailed off, more ideas coming to his mind. Ladislaus would not let him sink into any thought. "What if she is unwilling? She may not wish to leave her kin for a strange land." Gendas considered this, though not for a long while. 

"If it is for my son's well-being," he began slowly, "I will take her myself. Ladislaus-" he said sharply, so that the minister straightened his posture, "I will arrange the battle plans for this time only, and I want you to make sure that Tobias receives these instructions when they are complete." He swept away quickly, without even listening for Ladislaus's assent, and disappeared in the darkness at the end of the hall. 

_So, the King believed in this woman as well,_ Ladislaus thought. _Then it _must_ be true_. He could not help but feel pity for her - but if the war were to ever end, perhaps she would sway the Prince's feelings first. The minister shook his head; for once even he was at a loss.   
  


The cry of an eagle roused him later that day, his eyes watching the dancing candle flames on the tent roof. Draping his arm across his forehead, Van closed his eyes again before the light spots caused him to become dizzy. He knew he had to get some sleep. Night would soon fall, and that was the best opportunity to attack the enemy. 

Not wanting to think about it, Van rolled over in his cot. He sucked in his breath quickly, realizing that he had leaned on his wound. It had been a week since the battle that had caused it was over, but it still stung when he put pressure on it. He sat up, placing his hand gingerly on the bandages wrapping it. 

He wouldn't be able to sleep now. He felt deep inside - perhaps his wound had given him the feeling - but he knew that the enemy would attack soon... very soon. Van clenched his fist. _I won't allow the enemy to get the upper hand again!_

At that moment, a man hurriedly made his way over to the King of Fanelia. Van turned to him, knowing that he was the one who repaired guymelefs. Escaflowne must have received a great deal of damage in the last fight. However, what the man had to report was surprising. 

"King Van, the Ispano guymelef Escaflowne did not suffer as much damage as you had thought. In fact, it is battle ready whenever you are." The man looked the King over, knowing that he would not be able to fight for awhile. He had many bruises covering his chest area, in addition to countless scrapes and cuts, as well as a few more serious wounds that had fortunately been patched up. However, despite his injuries, the young King beamed when he heard this news. 

"That's excellent. Send word to every able bodied man that we will move forward for battle within the next few days." The messenger, though taken aback at the King's confidence, could only nod. He bowed deeply his exit and departed promptly. 

When the man had disappeared from sight, Van put his hand to his side, as if it would help the undeniable pain that still remained. He knew that no other King would put his life in direct danger so soon after a hard battle, but there was no other man to take charge of the armies apart from himself. For the first time, the King of Fanelia thought it would be a good time to appoint a second-in-command to the throne and military. He had no blood heir, he regretted. Van pondered the choices that came to his mind. 

Perhaps Frestic... he had always been by his side since the reconstruction of Fanelia almost two years ago. Also, he knew Hitomi better than any of his other lords and would take good care of her if he were gone. _But I won't let that happen. I'll always take care of Hitomi, no matter what._ The vivid memory still was fresh in his mind - Hitomi standing in front of him, ready to die rather than not be involved. But he couldn't let her! She had no fighting skills, nor a weapon. Whatever was going through her mind, Van knew that Hitomi could not be there in the middle of the chaos. Seeing casualties of war was enough without actually fighting. 

Van lay back on his cot, closing his eyes again. He would need as much sleep as he could before the battle ahead - one that would hopefully show which side was stronger, thus who would be the eventual victor.   
  


Hitomi awoke to the sound of a horn, calling men to arms. Unfortunately, she didn't want to hear it at this moment. Covering her head with the blankets, she squeezed her eyes tight, but the murmurs and shuffles of awakening soldiers still met her ears. Patiently, Hitomi waited them out, until everyone had left. 

But there was one left. 

"**_HITOMI!!_** You lazy slug, get up!!" a shrill voice pierced Hitomi like a sharp knife. Throwing the blankets aside, she glared into the face that the voice belonged to. Merle glared just as angrily back. Although she was wearing a dress that reached the floor, Hitomi was sure that Merle's tail must be swishing about. 

"Just because you're not a soldier doesn't mean you don't have responsibilities of your own!" Merle shrieked, nearly dropping the bandages she held in her arms in anger. Even though she knew there would soon be a battle, Hitomi couldn't resist a fight with Merle. 

"Yeah, but it's all right if I'm a bit late, isn't it?" she replied, crossing her arms stubbornly. Merle's fur suddenly was not standing on end, and she had a grin on her furry face. 

"Well then, I guess you don't mind if I assist Lord Van in removing his bandages?" She began walking away, when Hitomi suddenly leaped out of bed. As she ran off, she yelled over her shoulder, "Why didn't you tell me that's what it was?!" Merle giggled as she watched her run off, returning to her own duties. 

Hitomi was soon outside the tent, where she ran into Allen. He was standing with the troops who would soon occupy the guymelefs. Turning to her, he said, "Hitomi, there you are. If you're looking for Van, he's with the Escaflowne." She thanked him hastily and ran off again. 

Sure enough, Van was there, but he didn't look like he needed any help. His bandages had been long removed, and the deep wound had closed up well. 

Escaflowne looked as sturdy as it ever had; it almost looked like no damage had been done to it. "Van!" she called. He turned, smiling upon seeing that it was her. He met her open arms and they embraced. Hitomi gingerly placed her fingers on his wound. 

"I'm so glad it's healed. Are you sure you're ready to fight again after such a short time?" she asked, her eyes showing the worry her voice didn't. He nodded. 

"I'm ready for anything." he replied confidently. Hitomi couldn't help smiling at that. "Then go, you daredevil." she said, patting him on the back. She was surprised at her words - she sounded just as confident in him as he did. Hitomi smiled up at him as he climbed into Escaflowne. Van's recovery had been swift - only a week and a half since the first skirmish had passed. Smiling at her encouraging words, Van squeezed her hand, then leapt into the cockpit. 

"Take care of yourself, Hitomi." he called to her as the chest closed over him. She waved back toward him, as Escaflowne raised itself from its genuflected position, its cape fluttering slightly from the movement. Quickly retreating away from the huge suit of armour, Hitomi watched as Van pointed his sword toward the horizon. This battle would be different from the last; Fanelia and her allies would be the aggressor this time rather than the enemy. At Van's command, the other guymelefs hastily formed a queue, poising their swords at their shoulders. 

The procession moved out without grand ceremony, for a surprise attack was an order. In fact, the army soon disappeared under the faraway dune, leaving an eerie silence on the landscape. Only when she couldn't hear the thunderous marching of the machines anymore did Hitomi turn reluctantly toward the tent, where Merle sat tending to the seriously injured men of a week ago. Most of the soldiers were recovering well, thanks to Merle and Hitomi's care. 

A physician had arrived a few days ago, tending to the injuries the two girls did not have the experience to handle properly. Before the physician's arrival, an elderly priest from Fanelia had been sent not far behind them. He had ministered to the soldiers who were beyond medical help, instigating prayer meetings with the others in the camp. Hitomi had attended many a meeting herself. The meetings had decreased in number, however, since the physician, experienced in his field, made his appearance. 

As she sat down, Hitomi said her own prayer, one not used by everyone else; rather, it was just a muttering of encouragement and safe return for all the soldiers. But to the few who passed her, it appeared that she prayed fervently, and they shook their heads at her, leaving her to her almost hopeless prayers. A still fell upon the room, as everyone made his way to his own cot, pulling the white curtains that surrounded them shut. Night was fast approaching, the only time battle could be waged.   
  
  


Scattered sand fell in the guymelef army's wake, stirring small animals from their burrows. Small rodents chattered uselessly at the machines, disturbed from gathering seeds for the scorching day ahead. The army - in particular, their leader, Van Fanel - paid no heed to them, their intent on the destination ahead. They had left before sunset, so as not to be caught under a fierce sun, but they still had to exercise great care. The enemy was expecting a night attack, so they would not be unprepared. They were, however, not prepared for the swiftness with which the Fanelian army would bounce back from the previous battle. 

Van kept his eyes ahead, searching far for a change in the environment. His diligence was rewarded when he caught sight of Genduta's capital city outskirts. A few sentries were posted in the watchtowers, and they scattered upon the sight of the Fanelian army. Not long after, trumpets were sounded in alarm. The surprise had served its purpose, there was no need to keep silent any longer. Van raced forward, releasing the blade of his massive sword, a slight curl of smoke rising from the hilt made it appear to have sparked momentarily. 

Instantly the sword came down upon the gigantic gates, held firm only by a single beam. Others like it joined, raining blow after blow upon the ever-weakening door. When it would not give, Van, in a last desperate move, thrust Escaflowne's weight against the gate, and it finally gave way. 

Foot soldiers rushed in through the damaged door, ready to do battle with the first man each met. The sound of swords meeting each other rang through the night, as the soldiers made way for the guymelefs coming from Genduta. Van searched for the leader, King Gendas, but the man was no where to be found. He directed Escaflowne down the wide streets of the capital towards the palace. 

Fighting back the urge to tear into the place inside Fanelia's guymelef, Van instead scanned the courtyard for people. Sure enough, soldiers armed with crossbows charged toward him, ready to fire. However, terror struck them upon seeing the sheer size of the Ispano guymelef, thus several men fired without waiting for the command. 

Van easily swung his sword with such a force that the men of lighter build fell backward in spite of their armour. The grappling hooks attached to steel ropes were meant to bind guymelefs long enough to capture the pilot inside, but because they had not fired all at once, Van was able to cut through the ropes effortlessly. The last of the men fired in unison, but the results were as fruitless as the hasty group that had fired first. 

Seeing that they had already lost their advantage, the men scattered out of Escaflowne's path. Van reached the wide palace doors, wide enough for Escaflowne to march right inside. Slicing through the door with his sword, the thick bar that didn't even succumb to battering rams gave way, and with a swish of his cape, Van entered the palace. 

He placed his sword in front of him, watching in wary anticipation for more soldiers, but to his surprise, he discovered there were none. Nevertheless, he took careful steps, feeling very safe inside Escaflowne. _There's no way a whole army of guymelefs can attack me with such limited space to move_, he thought, and this added to his sense of security. 

Van stopped, hearing a faint sound behind him. The floor rumbled underneath his feet, as the sound became more frequent and much louder as he listened for it. It was a guymelef, and it was inside the palace as well! Van was not worried, knowing there couldn't be more than two or three. He could take them down with Escaflowne easily. Once he knew where the footfalls were coming from, he turned to meet them. 

A lone guymelef came out to meet him, and Van recognized it instantly. _Serenity!_ he hissed to himself. Gendas's own guymelef had come to greet him! Van stepped forward, ready to meet his opponent. 

"Let's end it here, you son of a bitch." he said in a low voice. The man inside must have heard, for he raised his guymelef's sword in challenge. But he did not attack. Instead, he spoke. 

"What is valuable to you, Van Fanel?" The voice did not belong to Gendas, rather, it sounded much younger. Van, not expecting his opponent to waste time with words, puzzled over the owner of the voice and the words that he spoke. However, the man had more to say. "If you died here, what would become of your country, your people, your land?" At this, Van rushed forward, his quick reaction catching the other man off guard. 

"I will _NOT_ die!" he declared, glaring viciously down at Serenity, who was pinned against the wall. Soon Van found himself peering into Serenity's cockpit. The man inside grinned wickedly back at him, and Van suddenly recognized him. 

"Prince Tobias!" Van exclaimed, unable to believe his eyes. Was this the man he had fought the last time? What was he doing inside his father's guymelef?! He released his hold on his sword, as Tobias stood his guymelef up to full height. 

"Yes," the man replied, "you are correct, Van Fanel." Van shook his head, the sweat from exhaustion as well as confusion released from his skin. 

"Why?" he implored, "I never dreamed you would aid your father in his greed-driven ambitions!" Tobias stopped for a minute, staring back at the Fanelian King. His father would never start a war based on his own wants. This war was started - He stopped again. He was not really sure of the reason. But looking upon Van, rage filled him. _He's trying to trick me!_ Tobias thought to himself. _That bastard killed my sister, and that's my reason for fighting! I don't know what Father wants, but I sure as hell know what I want!_

However, he had to keep a cool head, and go along with his father's plan. He smirked to himself, and he knew that Van Fanel could see that smirk in Serenity's body language by his reaction. Tobias picked up where he left off easily. 

"You haven't answered my question, your Majesty." He pointed toward the door Van had destroyed with his sword. "If you died here, what would become of your country, your people, your land?" Van did not answer, so Tobias prodded further, knowing he would react to what he said next. 

"What would become of the ones you love?" At this, Van's head snapped up. The Prince's words struck something deep inside, and a strong gut feeling filled him. Forgetting all about Tobias, he raced for the door. But the soldiers outside were ready for him this time. They had repaired their ropes, and were armed upon Van's exit from the palace. As one, the men fired, and Van was overcome. Though unable to move, he struggled uselessly, grunting from the effort, but the more he struggled, the more he became entangled in the ropes. Realizing he was trapped, he yelled toward the sky in vain. 

"_HITOMI!!_"   
  


She woke with a start, hearing a cry in the air. Was it a hawk? The night was cold, and Hitomi shivered underneath her thin blanket. She had not counted on how chilly the nights would be, since the days were extremely hot. Closing her eyes, she tried to go back to sleep. She realized that sleep was impossible now for some reason, though she stayed under her blankets to keep warm. 

Suddenly, a shiver seized her, wracking her body deeply. Her eyes flew open. There was someone here. She could feel him approaching, though no sound was made. Willing herself to breathe more easily, Hitomi listened for some kind of sound. Then she heard them, the dull tap of cautiously taken steps. 

She squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting the intruder to know she was awake and conscious of his presence. Yet, she couldn't just lie here, without knowing what he wanted. Quietly weighing each decision in her mind, she decided that she would surprise him, but not without knowing that the other soldiers were within earshot. Whatever he was after, it couldn't be anywhere near her tent. 

Then the steps suddenly stopped. Hitomi opened her eyes, staring straight ahead at the tent wall. The dark shade of the tent wall had taken on a deeper, shadowy hue, and Hitomi jumped up. 

Just in time. The intruder, not expecting her to move so quickly, fell forward, but caught himself before he landed in her cot. Hitomi stared at him; he was of a large build, it was almost hard to believe he could take those light steps. His eyes peered at her from underneath a large turban, the only part of his body that wasn't clothed in black. 

Hitomi refused to let her fear show. She had managed to scrounge her blanket in the time that she jumped from the bed, so if it was her only weapon, it would have to do. The man stepped closer, his very footfall shaking her, and she felt dwarfed by his presence. 

"Stay back..." she managed, but even these words came out haltingly. The intruder's eyes glinted, almost as if he smiled at her fear. Hitomi wished he would say something, anything - that would lessen her fears in knowing he was at least human. Against her will, she found herself backing away from him, her blanket clutched uselessly in her hands. 

"NO!" she exclaimed, finally tossing the worn sheet at him, which he caught easily in two hands. Then, to her astonishment, he tore the blanket in half without so much as a flick of his wrists. The sound brought her back to herself, and she did what she had been avoiding up until now - she fled. 

He was on top of her in an instant, with agility that didn't become him. Hitomi tried to fight back, kneeing him in his groin, beating his chest, striking him in any place she could think of. But nothing seemed to faze him. His weight crushed her thin body into the floor, and he suddenly grabbed her wrists, pinning her down. Terror seized Hitomi; _is he going to rape me?_ Her legs had gone numb, she could no longer fight back. 

He seemed to realize this, as his hold on her loosened. Hitomi waited, feeling ashamed and vulnerable laying like this. But nothing happened. Instead she felt a damp cloth shoved roughly to her mouth, and though she tried to hold her breath, the smell leaked into her nostrils. Her eyes softly closed, her head rolled back, and she knew no more.   


***   


Sorry to end it there! I'm glad this chapter wasn't as long as the last one. I was reading the ending to this one, and it seemed so horribly rushed. Did you notice? (I hope you didn't _>) I like to take my time, so it tortured me, but then I said to myself, "who cares for once," and I left it alone. The next chapters may be difficult to write, since I am trying to get this different atmosphere going, so as always, expect a wait! Until then, help boost my ego with reviews! Uh, please?   


*** 


End file.
